Drive
by Rykaskimo
Summary: Por el día, una coordinadora de escenas de riesgo para películas. Por las Noches, una peligrosa delincuente. Esa es la vida de Elsa Winter, y la única que pudo desear. ¿Algo en ella cambiará cuando conozca a esa hermosa pelirroja?.
1. La Pelirroja

Drive

Por el día, una coordinadora de escenas de riesgo para películas. Por las Noches, una peligrosa delincuente.

Esa es la vida de Elsa Winter, y la única que pudo desear.

Some Heroes Are Real...

* * *

Fic. Notablemente inspirado en el libro "Drive" de James Sallis. A la vez en el film del mismo nombre de "Nicolas Winding Refn"

* * *

Sus finos dedos batían aquel vino tinto que olía perfecto.

La luz parpadeaba en una forma intermitente, mientras el sudor caía de su frente.

El humo proveniente del cigarro de Olaf le molestaba, le molestaba el asqueroso olor de la nicotina.

Ella observaba cada movimiento de Olaf. El platinado pescaba cartas a por montón, mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

Observó bajo la mesa, viendo como los cuatro ases salían de su manga.

El peliblanco soltó el cinco de corazones, a lo que la rubia le respondió con el As.

-Ya no voy. -Soltó el peli blanco, casi soltando el cigarro de su boca.

La platinada recogía el dinero de la mesa. 600 dólares. Era su premio.

-¡AH!, algún día te ganaré. -Tomó un sorbo a su cerveza, seguro era un sabor horrible esa mezcla. La nicotina junto al sabor dulce de la cerveza "Corona".

Miraba como el local comenzaba a llenarse de personas locales y algunos extranjeros.

"Tila tequila". Era el mejor bar de Arendelle hills, bueno, lo era para ella.

El ambiente era un poco depresivo, algunas personas solo iban a desahogarse con el alcohol, otros a apostar, probar suerte en el póker.

Tila era una gran persona, era como una abuela para todos. Ella Cuidaba de cada persona como si fuese alguno de sus hijos y cuidaba que comieran y mucho.

-Niña. -Habló el peliblanco. -¿Ya sabes de que va el trabajo de hoy?.

-Es solo un aficionado, nada complicado.

La noche era hermosa en la ciudad, apenas eran poco más de las ocho, pero ya había oscurecido.

Las estrellas adornaban el vacío del espacio visto desde sus ojos.

El viento volaba su chaqueta, al igual que su cabello... También el maldito humo de aquel cigarro.

-Sabes... Te he conseguido un hogar. Es una pequeño departamento en Gelat Hills.

-Gracias. La verdad, ya estaba harta de vivir en lo bajo de bevrore.

-Ni lo digas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Has vivido mucho tiempo en barrios del Este, al igual que en tu auto.

* * *

La luz y el ruido del televisor eran lo único que le acompañaban en ese viejo departamento en el este de Arendelle.

Jamás hacía amigos en donde se quedaba, le bastaba con los que tenía. En ese departamento solo había gente con la que Elsa no podía comunicarse, principalmente migrantes en busca de una mejor vida.

Todos los idiomas posibles habían pasado por sus oídos, desde Español hasta japonés. El español, al igual que el Noruego, lo dominaba, había estudiado desde preescolar distintos idiomas, mas nunca los llevaba a cabo.

Abrió la cortina, mirando a través de la gran ventana de su habitación.

Observaba como la gente transitaba por toda la ciudad. Arendelle era un paraíso turístico para todo el mundo, aunque ella jamás supo que le veía la gente.

Era una ciudad desesperante, demasiado tráfico y siempre con turistas en medio de la calle, tratando de sacar la mejor fotografía posible. Por las noches se llenaba de aficionados a las carreras, delincuentes y prostitutas, a la vez, de gente pretenciosa de la televisión, actores de renombre que salían a fiestas y ofrecer sonrisas a la cámara.

Era el paraíso perfecto para el crimen, y lo sabia con perfección.

Su móvil sonó, bailando entre las sabanas de su cama, deteniendo su danza cuando la rubia contesto.

-Hay 100.000 calles en esta ciudad.

-Tú no necesitas saber la ruta, yo me la sé.

-Tú me das un lugar y una hora, yo te doy un período de cinco minutos. Si pasa algo durante ese periodo, soy tuya... pase lo que pase. Si algo pasa un minuto antes o después... te las arreglas solo. ¿Entiendes?.

-Muy bien, no puedes volver a llamarme a este número.

Colgó, cerró aquel viejo móvil y tomó su mochila.

Conducía por la avenida principal, le encantaba ver como la luz de la ciudad golpeaba el capó de su automóvil y este se iluminaba con distintos colores.

Aprovechó de paso para arrojar el móvil por la calle, eliminando cualquier rastro de su participación en esto. Más tarde compraría otro móvil.

* * *

Entró en aquel viejo garaje en el que trabajaba desde hace tiempo.

Hace años que llegó a trabajar junto a Olaf, siendo socia de él tanto en negocios limpios, como en negocios sucios.

Olaf estaba de espalda, recargado a un Mustang del 68 y fumando, como siempre.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁS!. Lo tengo justo aquí. -El peliblanco empezó a caminar, seguido por la platinada. -Es de lo más común y corriente, como querías, pero le metí 300 caballos, así que va a volar.

-Gracias.

Olaf miró a la platinada. -Vaya, Elsa. Pareces un zombi. ¿No has dormido?. ¿Te puedo ofrecer Benzedrina, Dexedrina, Cafeína, Nicotina?... ¡Ay!, no fumas, es cierto. Mejor, así no te tumban los dientes tan fácil. -Se detuvo. -¡Ahí está!. Chevy Impala, el auto más popular en Noruega. Nadie se va a fijar en ti.

* * *

Eran un poco más de las once, seguramente a esa hora estaba por terminar el partido de los Kongsvinger IL.

Elsa, llegó a la séptima del Este. La mayor parte del alumbrado público estaba apagado.

Estacionó frente a una casa de empeño del lugar, observando como de entre las sombras salían sus clientes.

Los tipos parecían nerviosos, se removían el uno al otro, no parecían con más de 30 años y ambos encapuchados.

Elsa, miro como rompían la puerta trasera, entrando a la fuerza al local.

Se quitó su reloj, un reloj de Bob esponja sacado de un lugar de comida rápida. Puso el cronometro... Cinco minutos, era todo.

La teoría de Elsa resultó correcta. Los tipos eran novatos en robos. Ni siquiera pudieron romper la cerradura, así que le metieron un tiro, seguramente alertaría a alguien cercano.

No le debería tomar importancia, en menos de cinco minutos ellos ya no serían su problema.

Miraba como las manecillas avanzaban, mientras ella apretaba el volante con fuerza y sus guantes le apretaban las muñecas.

Aquel pica dientes bailando en su boca era su calmante natural, parecía ruda con ello en la boca, aunque ciertamente podría romperte la nariz con un solo golpe.

En el radio se podía escuchar como los Kongsvinger IL iban ganando el partido, mientras en el radio policial pedían refuerzos en un tiroteo en Zamrznut.

-2.14 en el Este. Robo e invasión en una casa de empeño. -Se escuchó en aquel radio policial.

-Unidad 9 en camino. -Respondió un hombre.

1 Minuto era el restante en su reloj.

El primer hombre llegó al auto, entró arrojando una bolsa negra al otro lado del asiento trasero.

El otro hombre salió a toda prisa del local, disparando antes de salir.

Elsa arrancó el auto a toda velocidad cuando subió el hombre.

Las llantas del auto rechinaron ante el repentino aumento de velocidad, sacando humo y dejando marcas en el suelo.

El paso de marcha era rápido, mucho más rápido que las respuestas en aquel radio policial.

Constantemente se pedían refuerzos a la zona, contactando con la mencionada unidad 9.

Las luces de la patrulla estaban intermitentes en el semáforo de la octava.

Elsa aprovechó y estacionó el impala tras una cabina de tráiler.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?. ¡Arranca! El oficial nos vera.

-Cierra el pico, túmbense. -La rubia cortó las luces del auto. -Será como un viejo auto aparcado.

El coche patrulla paso cerca del impala. Los hombres estaban rezando en el asiento trasero, temblando y abrazándose entre ellos.

Cruzó la calle, pasando el semáforo y atravesando la quinta. El Impala se mezclaba entre los otros autos.

Demasiados Impalas en la calle, mezclándose entre el mismo de la rubia.

En el radio policial ya no se escuchaba ninguna llamada de refuerzo o ayuda, era hora de dejar a estos dos.

El agua del río llegaba hasta mojar las llantas del auto.

Elsa paró en seco, apagando el impala.

-Hasta aquí. -Quitó los seguros. -Desde aquí están solos.

Ambos bajaron quedando en la oscuridad del río, mientras observaban como el auto se alejaba en la niebla.

* * *

Las luces del impala iluminaban el viejo garaje de Olaf. El viejo peliblanco salía en su bata de dormir para recibir a la platinada.

-Niña, joder. Pensaba que no lo lograrías.

Elsa salía del auto con estilo, jamás perdiendo su gracia al caminar. Se paro frente a Olaf y se sacó el pica dientes de la boca. -¿En serio? ¿Tan poca fe me tienes?.

-No es eso, es solo el escándalo que armaste en la zona.

-¿Escándalo?.

-¿Fuiste tú?. Se armó un tiroteo entre policías y unos desconocidos.

-No tuve nada que ver, probablemente otros locos.

El peliblanco abrió un cajón de su repisa, sacando un sobre y unas llaves. -Tengo que alabarte. Fue una entrada y salida perfecta, algo claro de ti. -Las llaves y el sobre pasaron a las manos de Elsa. -Toma te los ganaste.

-¿Qué es?.

-Toma el EVO, el verde.

-Gracias...

El motor del EVO sonaba hermoso, respondió al primer golpe de la llave.

Un EVO VIII, color verde oscuro. El auto dejaba ver hermosura en tuneado. El color verde se mezclaba junto aquel vinil azul, junto aquellos rines cromados y los vidrios polarizados.

El neón blanco del auto se mezclaba a la perfección con las luces de la ciudad. Era un baile de colores egocéntricos.

Los rugidos del motor eran lo único audible en las solitarias calles.

Llegó rápido al que sería su nuevo hogar, tal vez durante meses.

El edificio no era algo ostentoso o que llamase la atención, era como cualquier otro de la zona, algo perfecto para pasar desapercibida.

Dejó aparcado al EVO cerca de la entrada, saliendo de este y perdiéndose entre los demás coches.

Tomó sus cosas, entre ellas, una mochila, repleta de dinero. Un maletín y una pequeña bolsa con ropa interior.

Caminaba por todo el estacionamiento en dirección al elevador, este se abrió.

Del elevador salió una mujer, una hermosa pelirroja con notables pecas en el rostro.

Entre ambas paso tiempo, conectaron sus miradas. Aquellos ojos Aqua se conectaron con los Azules de Elsa. Era hermosa...

Entró a su departamento, estaba oscuro y olía ligeramente a libro viejo y humedad, tendría que arreglarlo con un aromatizante.

Eran cerca de 30 metros cuadrados. La ventana dejaba entrar la luz de la noche, lastimosamente la vista era pésima y daba a un enorme espectacular.

La habitación era sin duda lo mejor, la cama seguro y había sido testiga de cualquier tipo, pero por lo menos tenía televisión. Ya no tenía que cargar con aquel televisor viejo y mal oliente.

Nunca dejó de pensar en aquella pelirroja. ¿Quién es? ¿Vivirá aquí?. No dejaba de pensar en ella, ni siquiera cuando se desvestía para entrar a bañarse.

Un error muy grande es el hecho de solo tener un cambio de prendas, seguro mañana tendría que salir a comprar más.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, y la rubia no dudó en tomar la llamada.

-Diga...

-Elsa, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?.

-¿Cuál?.

-Zamrznut, un amigo.

* * *

Apenas y alcanzaban la 1 Am.

Levantó aquella puerta de aquel garaje. Dejando a su vista un Mitsubishi Eclipse del 2003, algo golpeado y con impactos de bala en el frente.

Paseaba junto al auto, llegando hasta la puerta trasera.

-Identifícate o muere. -Salió de una voz desconocida al costado de la rubia.

-Cuando amenaces a alguien con un arma, por lo menos asegúrate que el seguro no este puesto.

-Mierda.

-Soy la conductora, yo te sacaré de aquí.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Tienes coche?, este está hecho una mierda.

-No. Mis reglas, tu coche. Esto es así.

-¡Pues vamos ya!

El coche apenas y respondía al arranque, el motor y el interior estaban hechos una porquería.

-Todo se fue a la mierda. Chris murió. Los malditos Italianos nos jodieron todo.

El Eclipse surcó la calle, sacando humo del motor.

-¿Cuál es el plan?. -Preguntó aquel hombre. Tenía rasgos Asiáticos, no parecía más de treinta años y su voz temblaba.

-Tienes que calmarte, y contarme que esta pasando.

-El asalto era simple, simplemente llegábamos y disparábamos. Le quitaríamos la droga a los Italianos, pero salió mal y mataron a mi amigo.

-¿Eso...

-Me persiguieron hasta aquí, me hirieron el brazo izquierdo y seguro están peinando la zona.

El silencio de Elsa fue la respuesta al hombre.

-Vamos mujer. ¡háblame!. A lo mejor Chris sigue vivo, se llevo uno en la pierna. Es el mejor sitio donde te pueden dar. ¿No?.

-Depende de cómo sea la herida. Si la bala no ha pasado limpiamente, puede haber muchos más daños colaterales. Escúchame; La mafia no perdona, y seguro a tu amigo lo remataron con una bala en la cabeza.

-Solo sal de Zamrznut. Chris sigue vivo y lo sé.

Una camioneta blanca se acerco peligrosamente al Eclipse... Trató de embestirlos.

-¡SON ELLOS!.

-Solo cállate, me pones nerviosa.

La marcha del eclipse estaba dañada, seguramente por los daños exteriores. La camioneta, una Escalade de Porsche. Era mucho más rápida que aquel Mitsubishi.

-¡MIERDA VAMOS A MORIR!.

Elsa ignoró por completo al llorón. Giró a la derecha sobre los callejones de Zamrznut, entrando en aquel pasillo estrecho mientras el auto tumbaba y arrollaba cualquier cosa que estuviese a su paso.

-Nos van a matar, Oh Dios mío, Dios mío...

El auto casi volaba sobre el asfalto, siendo seguido por la camioneta muy de cerca.

-Agárrate, tengo un plan.

El hombre hizo caso a la indicación de la platinada, ésta, giró en seco a la izquierda entrando nuevamente a un callejón. Este callejón era mucho más estrecho el eclipse apenas entró, sacando chispas por los costados.

La Escalade venía a toda velocidad, pero chocó ante la diminuta entrada del callejón.

-¿Ves?. No era tan difícil.

-Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío... -El hombre se tambaleaba en un intento por relajarse. -Dios, eres muy buena en esto. Corre al centro, nos veremos con mi jefe.

-Para ser un asesino y ladrón a sueldo eres demasiado paranoico y nervioso. Debes ser realista y afrentar que tu amigo está muerto, y seguramente tú también lo estarás cuando le digas a tu jefe lo mal que salió tu plan.

El callejón del centro estaba en oscuridad total, apenas y siendo iluminado por las luces del coche.

Había un auto frente a ellos, un Mercedes R63 AMG color plateado, escoltado por dos hombres con AK-47 en manos. El hombre que le acompañaba hasta el momento no dejaba de temblar, preguntarle lo obvio "¿Se enojaran conmigo?". La respuesta era un rotundo "Si".

-Tengo miedo, estos tipos... Sabes yo no soy un criminal, solo necesito el dinero para mi colegiatura...

-Calma, seguro no pasará de una golpiza.

-Pero yo...

-Solo baja y habla con tu jefe.

El chico bajó del auto, metiendo un sonoro portazo al mismo.

Del Mercedes bajaba un viejo arrugado, canoso y muy bajito. Era muy bien conocido por la rubia.

-Señor Weselton. Le juró que no sé lo que ha pasado y yo no pude...

-Silencio, ya todo ha acabado. -Dijo el viejo con extrema paciencia, mientras daba una sonrisa sarcástica con sus dientes podridos y amarillos.

-Lo que importa es que la conseguí. ¿No?.

-Tienes mucha razón, hijo mío.

-Señor no sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted. En verdad lo sé señor, pero yo no sabia..

-Si, Si, Si... Cálmate. ¿Ya?. Los errores se cometen. Uno aprende de los errores... Dime, ¿Haz hablado con tu madre? ¿Cómo sigue?.

-No señor, no he hablado con ella.

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Todo este tiempo un guardaespaldas del anciano se había colocado tras el chico.

Fue fácil atravesar su garganta.

-Señor Wesel...

El guardaespaldas volvía a su puesto, mientras que el anciano se acercaba más y más a la ventanilla de Elsa.

-Dile a tu jefe que volveré a llamarle si necesito otro reparto. Y por cierto, toma esto. -El viejo arrojó una maleta a la cara de Elsa, siendo golpeada con fuerza. -Dile a Olaf que compre galletas para perro con ese dinero, así no pasará hambre.

La platinada solo asintió con la cabeza, y salió en reversa de aquel callejón. Tendría que hablar con Olaf sobre la situación.

-El puto Weselton de mierda. Está a cargo de la mafia de Noruega. Ese cabrón lleva aprovechándose de Arendelle desde antes que yo naciera. Le habría hecho un gran favor a la ciudad si le hubiese pegado un tiro. Pero es una pelea que no puedo luchar... Mucho menos ganar.

* * *

El tono de marcado era eterno. Olaf no tomaba el teléfono.

-Eh, ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has terminado el trabajo?.

-Trabajar para el puto Weselton, la puta comadreja... ¿Creías que me parecería bien trabajar para él?.

-El dinero es el dinero, Elsa. Tienes que empezar a dejarte de miramientos cuando se trata de dinero. Has empezado a rechazar trabajos a por montón. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podemos hacer con esa pasta?.

-Me da igual. No trabajo con cualquier idiota.

-¿Quién le hace asco a un dinero extra, eh?. Hablando de eso, más vale que duermas y bien, te conseguí un nuevo empleo, serás doble en el cine... La industria cinematográfica Nórdica tendrá una nueva cara.

-No sé si aceptarlo.

-Venga será una pasta extra para los coches, es un trabajo desapercibido. ¿Alguna vez has visto el nombre de un doble en los créditos? ¿A un doble en un galardón?.

-Lo pensaré.

-Mañana, diez en punto en mi garaje. Por favor, no llegues tarde.

Colgaba el teléfono público con algo de enojo. ¿Cómo le pudo haber hecho esto?. Olaf sabe lo mucho que Elsa odia a estos sujetos, y va y los mezcla... Sin duda le tendría más ojo a futuros trabajos.

Ya no había nada que hacer, ojala y el día de hoy no trajera consecuencias para nadie. Lo último que quería en la vida era mezclarse con gente tan lacra como Weselton.

Caminaba lentamente por las frías calles de la ciudad.

La oscuridad de callejones le invadía. Algunos maleantes salían de entre estos, algunos ebrios y otros drogados. Algunas personas estaban robando, mientras las prostitutas estaban en las esquinas, esperando a su próximo cliente.

Estaba en camino a su hogar, ya estaba algo cansada y derrotada de todo lo ocurrido en éste día, pero, la noche era aún joven, más no para ella. Elsa solo quería irse a dormir.

Su edificio ya estaba al cruzar la calle, era ligeramente alumbrado por el local frente a él. El local era un auto-servicio, 24/7.

Al lado una tienda de ropa, seguramente mañana compraría algo de prendas en ella... Ahora solo iría a su cama.

* * *

Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Odiaba a aquellas mujeres que le maquillaban, mirándola fijamente y repitiéndole lo hermosa que era. Odiaba que todos la mirasen ¿Cómo no?. Su hermoso cabello y rostro perfecto resaltaban ante todo de ahí.

Su perfecto cuerpo y su cabello resplandeciente dejaban en vergüenza a grandes actrices que estaban en el área. Jessica Alba, Megan Fox, Scarlett Johansson y Angelina Jolie estaban en aquel estudio de cinema, pero quedaban en segundo plano cuando Elsa pasaba junto a ellas. La rubia se robaba las miradas.

No era algo de su estilo, el estar frente a las cámaras y ser grabada en cualquier momento no era algo que le agradase, prefería romper y destruir las cámaras que tenía cerca.

Caminaba vestida con aquel traje de policía ajustado. Caminaba con extrema sensualidad.

-Hola. -Un chico, apenas y poco más de 18 años le cortó el paso. -Mi amiga. -Señaló una mujer un poco más chica que la rubia, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Volteaba furtivamente a la rubia. -Te manda esto. -Le extendió la mano, entregando un ramo de flores, un peluche y una carta.

-Gracias...

El chico volvió a con la mujer, esta corrió con dificultan sobre sus tacones, tratando de esconderse tras un monte de vestuario.

La carta simplemente decía "Llámame" seguido de un número telefónico, uno al que jamás llamaría.

Elsa estaba recargada en un hermoso Malibu del 2011. Aquel frappé estaba delicioso, pero le había manchado el cuello de la playera, algo ligero.

El sol se reflejaba en los lentes oscuros de la rubia. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, algunas eran de odio, algunas querían matarla con la mirada. Las miradas de amor y deseo sobraban entre hombres y mujeres en el set.

-Niña. -El peliblanco llegó a su lado. -Lo sabes, si no estás cómoda, déjalo. No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Olaf... -Suspiró. -No estoy molesta por esto, es solo que sabes lo mucho que detesto a Weselton y su mierda y vas y me arrastras.

-Ya te lo dije, son solo negocios.

-Solo un negocio, nunca más vuelvas a mezclarme con esa gente.

-Bien, en verdad lo siento.

-¡OLAF!. - Un hombre con rasgos asiáticos se acercaba algo enfadado al peliblanco. -¡OLAF!- Repitió.

-Justin, ¿Cómo estás?.

-Estoy mal. ¿Donde carajo está tu doble?.

-Lin, te presento a Elsa. -El hombre examinó detenidamente a la rubia, viendo cada centímetro de ella.

-¿Tú eres la doble?.

-Si...

-Más vale que sepas conducir perfectamente. Más te vale que valgas esos veinticinco mil dólares.

-Solo pide, yo lo haré.

-Bien. -Sonrió el hombre. -Harás esta coreografía. -Le extendió un libreto a Elsa, estando marcado un párrafo enorme.

-Hecho...

El motor del Malibu rugía con cariño, era como un tierno gatito ante la presión que Elsa imponía sobre el acelerador.

Las manos de Elsa, cubiertas por guantes negros, estaban firmes sobre el volante.

-Disculpa antes de empezar. -Comenzó hablar una chica al costado de Elsa, entregándole un contrato. -Debes firmar este contrato, donde quita todas la responsabilidad al estudio de posibles accidentes y heridas que pudiera sufrir.

Elsa firmó aquel contrato, seguido de tragarse un sermón completo por parte de Lin, acerca de no fallar y que esta era su única oportunidad.

Estaba apenas conociendo al sujeto, y ya le estaba cayendo mal.

Se colocó aquella mascara de "Vin Disel", seguido del collarín. Todo estaba preparado, solo era brillar ante la cámara, mientras se le daba todo el crédito al calvo actor por tan buena maniobra que Elsa hará.

-¡1, 2, 3... ACCIÓN!. -La cámara comenzaba a grabar, mientras la rubia aceleraba el vehículo a fondo. El auto rechinaba ante la brutalidad del cambio de velocidad.

Elsa tomó perfectamente aquella curva, dando una vuelta cerrada mientras colocaba el auto en dos ruedas.

Derrapó en armonía cuando el auto tocó ligeramente el suelo con las cuatro ruedas y aceleró nuevamente a fondo. El último obstáculo era un salto. Un salto sobre una rampa de cuatro metros, mientras a los costados se llevaría una explosión controlada.

El malibu lo pasó sin problema, dejando atrás la estela de fuego y humo que se levantaba, pareciendo un halcón en el aire a punto de caer en picada a por el ratón. Eso era lo que Elsa hacía con los coches, les daba una vida diferente, una nueva y genial vida.

El auto quedó intacto, tal vez ocuparía un poco de pintura encima tras las ligeras flamas que le alcanzaron, pero nada grave.

Todos quedaron anonadados con la Azaña de la rubia, al igual que la imagen de está saliendo del auto, quitándose la mascara, y dejando al aire libre su hermosa cabellera. Todo eso daba una imagen preciosa.

-¡GRAN TOMA!. ¡GRAN TOMA!. -Gritaba Lin. -Perfecto, magnifico. ¡JODER! -Se acercó a Olaf. -Subiré el contrato a medio millón, siempre y cuando esté lista para grabar.

-Excelente. Gran toma. ¿Cómo te sientes, niña?.

-De maravilla...

-Lo hiciste muy bien, lo hiciste perfecto.

* * *

Aquellos pantalones ajustados resaltaban su cadera y su trasero.

La blusa a botones le resaltaba sus pechos. Simplemente se veía sensual. Ella derrochaba sensualidad.

Los tenis le quedaban perfecto, se ajustaban a sus delicados pies.

Miró el monte de ropa en una esquina, sería toda la que utilizaría durante todo el tiempo que se quedaría a vivir en su actual edificio.

Salió del probador, con aquellas prendas entre los brazos, directo a pagar.

Toda la ropa era marcada en la registradora. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo izquierdo. Levantó la mirada y su mirada fue captada por aquellos tres vestidos en el estante.

"¿Vestidos?" "¿En serio?". Jamás había usado vestido, jamás desde la muerte de su padre. Por lo general él era quién le compraba vestidos infantiles para jugar a la princesa o en Halloween, cuando Adgar le compraba a Elsa un monte de dulces... Jamás salía a pedir golosinas.

¿Porqué ahora? ¿Era buena idea comprarlos?.

El primer vestido era uno de color verde azulado con un corpiño verde azulado con el contorno color bronce, mangas negras, una capa magenta con un símbolo ya conocido... el símbolo del antiguo reino de Arendelle, la monarquía Nórdica. Bajo él, estaban unos zapatos de color marrón oscuro con contornos dorados, medias azul verdosas y unos guantes del mismo color que las medias.

El segundo vestido era más elegante y sensual. Vestido azul con una hendidura en la rodilla derecha alta, un corpiño cristalizado, mangas azules y blancas, una capa larga con una estela de brillantinas transparentes y zapatos de tacón alto de un color y material que asemejaban al hielo. El vestido era acompañado con unas incrustaciones para el cabello en forma de copos de nieve.

El tercer y último vestido era parecido al segundo, pero con los hombros cristalinos con flores magenta incrustadas y sin mangas. Un vestido verde con una hendidura en la rodilla derecha alta, corpiño verde con hojas incrustadas y flores magentana a la altura del pecho, una capa transparente con diseños florales y flores moradas incrustadas, zapatos verdes de tacón alto de una forma iguales a los del segundo vestido, asemejando al hielo y unas incrustaciones de flores Magentas.

Todos los vestidos eran perfectos, pero era una pena que el destino de ellos era empolvarse en el armario de la rubia... Aunque tal vez.

-Señorita... Señorita... Son 200 dólares. -La encargada de la tienda le habló a la rubia, pero no la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aun se debatía sobre el si o no comprar los vestidos.

Camino por inercia, acercándose a la estantería de los vestidos.

-También me llevaré los vestidos.

La encargada tragó en seco. Algo de angustia y asombro paso por sus ojos.

-Señorita... Esos vestidos...

-¿Ocurre algo?. -¿Para que preguntaba?. Ni siquiera los iba a usar.

-Cada vestido... Cuesta Veinticinco mil dólares. Son hechos de los más finos materiales y Pertenecieron a la Reina...

-Me los llevo...

Las tres empleadas ahí presentes abrieron los ojos ante el asombro, seguramente esos vestidos llevaban tiempo en la estantería.

Ni siquiera se probó los vestidos, solo los tomó, pagó y salió en dirección a su departamento.

Los vestidos se veían hermosos, hermosos... Colgados en aquel perchero, a punto de ser ocultados tras la puerta del armario.

Era una pena el destino de aquellas prendas tan finas y hermosas.

Aquel auto-servicio era en parte un restaurante, algo de "Tina´s o tira´s... Ni siquiera vio el nombre, solo entró. Estaba demasiado hambrienta.

Se sentó frente aquella gran ventana, viendo su edificio y la calle principal. La luz del sol era un calor infernal sobre la ciudad. Ella odiaba el calor, amaba el frío, deseaba que todo el año fuese invierno.

Aunque el aire acondicionado del local ayudaba a restaurar la infernal temperatura. No era tan infernal, solo 24 grados.

El menú se veía delicioso. Desde sándwiches hasta grandes y lujosos platillos como langostas o lasaña.

- **¿P** uedo ayudarle?.

Elsa levantó la mirada del menú. Sus ojos quedaron impactados, jamás de los jamases había visto algo tan perfecto, tan bello, tan hermosos, tan precioso, tan agraciado... Nunca vería algo igual, algo de tan gran magnitud de hermosura... Pero ahí estaba.

Era una mujer con una figura esbelta y de piel clara. En sus hermosos ojos turquesa se podía ver reflejada a si misma. Mejillas sonrojadas, unos labios finos, cabello largo, rubio rojizo atado en dos coletas trenzadas... Hacia parecerla más como una niña, algo tierno y hermoso. Su flequillo al lado derecho de la frente y una perfecta y hermosa capa de pecas por todo el rostro y se extendía hasta sus dedos, donde apenas y eran visibles.

"Elsa reacciona". -Era su subconsciente, ¿Porqué hacerle caso?. Era mejor seguir viendo aquella diosa ante ella, seguramente estaba a punto de morir y estaba viendo el paraíso frente a sus ojos.

-Emmmm, ¿Hola?.

- **¡O** h!, disculpa. Si, yo, yo quisiera, emmm. Un sándwich, un pancake y un chocolate helado, por favor. -Soltó todo a pulmón, dictando lo primero que vio en el menú.

- **E** nseguida...

Apenas y podía ver su reflejo sin sentir vergüenza, el palillo nuevamente en sus dientes bailaba para tranquilizarla. Perdió el control fácilmente. ¿Quién será ella?. Seguramente su nombre es tan hermoso como lo es ella.

- **A** quí está su orden. -Nuevamente esa Freya, la Freya que estaba levantando pasiones en la rubia.

- **G** ra-gracias...

La pelirroja pareció examinar a Elsa por un momento, mientras la rubia bajaba la mirada.

- **O** ye, disculpa. ¿Tú eres la nueva residenta del edificio de enfrente?.

- **S** -Si.

- **S** i te he visto, eres obviamente tú. ¿Quién más sería la hermosa rubia del departamento junto al mío?.

Espera... ¿Hermosa?.

- **S** -Si. -¿Qué te pasa Elsa? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Solo sabes decir "SI"?... Si

- **¿C** uál es tu nombre?. ¿Es tan hermoso como tu rostro?.

- **S** oy Elsa, mucho gusto.

- **E** lsa, mucho gusto. Yo soy Anna...

* * *

Muchas gracias a quien llegó a este lugar en el fic., agradezco mucho el tiempo que dedicaron a leer esta historia.  
Esta será la primera historia que quiero y tomaré en serio.  
Sé que mi ortografía está del asco, al igual que mi desarrollo de historia... Así que agradecería mucho algunos consejos, quejas, sugerencias ó señalarme algún error que cometí respecto al fic.  
Nuevamente agradezco a quien prestó su tiempo para leer, y sin más que decir me despido, sin antes desearles lo mejor ;). Un beso, un abrazo y hasta pronto (Corazón).


	2. Recuerdos de la niñez

Capitulo 2

Recuerdos de una niñez 

* * *

Sus ojos estaban firmes sobre el televisor, mirando su caricatura favorita que por nada del mundo podía perdérsela.

Su padre estaba junto a ella, mientras ambos comían el cereal favorito de Elsa "Cherry Crush" una extraña, pero deliciosa mezcla entre chocolate y cereza.

Sufría ese pequeño éxtasis gracias al azúcar recorriendo sus venas, haciendo que sus pies balancearán de aquel viejo sillón.

El ruido apenas y era interrumpida abruptamente por el sonido de disparos, sirenas policiacas y algunos gritos de los vecinos justo después de algún crimen por la zona.

Adgar dejó el tazón vacío en el suelo, limpiando el rastro de leche que quedo en su bigote. -Cuando termines empieza con la tarea, Elsa.

-¡Es sábado!. Puedo hacerla mañana. -Refuñó la pequeña, haciendo su característica mueca de disgusto. -Tengo tiempo para hacerla, y es muy poca.

-Es mejor hacerla ahora, Señorita. Sólo termina tu caricatura y tu cereal, luego hazla. -El hombre acarició su bigote, dándole otra pasada para quitarse la leche. -Termínala temprano. Quiero llevarte de paseo.

Su tarea era algo sencilla, simplemente eran pocos dibujos para artes. Debía dibujar, colorear y nombrar a algunos animales. Dibujó desde un perro hasta un elefante, dándole a cada uno el color correspondiente de su piel o pelaje.

Cada detalle que le daba a sus obras eran dignos de un artista. Daba sombra y aspecto propio.

Siempre sus manos y ojos estaban en coordinación. Ser ambidiestra traía grandes ventajas, la mano derecha se encargaba de trazar el nuevo animal, mientras la izquierda le daba color al anterior.

La tarea estaba terminada antes que la manecilla marcara las cinco de la tarde.

Hubiese sido más rápida, pero su sesión era interrumpida por sus deseos de chocolate y su espíritu aventurero que iba en busca de la maravillosa sustancia resguardada en la cocina.

-¡PAPI!. -La pequeña Elsa entró a la cocina, donde su padre estaba terminando la comida. -Mira, he terminado.

El hombre siempre se maravillaba con la enorme y maravillosa capacidad de Elsa con sus dotes artísticos. -Elsa, te ha quedado hermoso.

Un duro y fuerte portazo se escuchó por toda la casa. Resonando en toda la estructura.

Las fuertes pisadas y golpes a las paredes indicaban el sonido de su madre.

-¡MALDITOS PERROS!. ¡PUDRANCE!. -La voz femenina imponía el miedo a la pequeña y el nerviosismo al hombre. Esa voz siempre era una mezcla entre enojo, molestia y rabia. -¡MIERDA!. -La figura femenina entró por la puerta del living.

-Idun, carajo. -Replicó el hombre. -No digas esas cosas frente a la niña.

-¡QUE SE JODA LA PERRA!. -La mujer volvió ha explotar en ira, golpeando cada cosa que se atravesaba en su camino.

Elsa, asustada, se refugió tras su padre.

-Elsa, ve arriba y báñate. -Elsa sólo asintió y corrió al segundo piso, escuchando los gritos de sus padres, intercambiando maldiciones y groserías. Este era el día a día de su vida, su madre llegaba ebria y en bancarrota tras jugar al póker en casinos clandestinos, su adicción era el juego y las apuestas. Robaba en tiendas, atracaba a la gente ó se prostituía por unos dólares para seguir unas rondas más en el juego.

Su padre le ayudaba a vestirse cuando salió del baño. Él tenía planes para esa noche, salir con su hija a pasear por la ciudad. Había muchos lugares donde ir, pero casi ninguno dentro de su presupuesto, apenas y le alcanzaba para la renta y el resto era para comida.

-Elsa saldremos de aquí. Iremos a un lugar especial. -Miró por la ventana. El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Las luces de la ciudad empezaban ha iluminar cada parte de Arendelle.

La ciudad era un campo minado, era el paraíso de drogas, asesinatos, atacantes y prostitución.

Migrantes llegaban en busca de oportunidades a Noruega, pero eran fácilmente atrapados por el dinero que la delincuencia de Arendelle ofrecía, era dinero fácil, y lo aprovechaban para dárselo a sus familias, sin otra oportunidad.

-¿A donde vamos?. -Preguntó la pequeña, mirando a su madre en la cocina rompiendo cada plato de la estantería y caminando de la mano junto a su padre.

-Sólo camina, ya lo verás.

El frío aire del fiordo hacía que Adgar temblase, pero Elsa lo disfrutaba, sintiéndose libre ante el viento.

El muelle encimaba la zona sur del fiordo, mientras las luces iluminaban y se reflejaban en el agua.

Sus ojos se maravillaron ante la cantidad de luces que parpadeaban simultáneamente frente a ella.

Mimos, gente haciendo malabares con fuego o espadas y tragándoselas.

La comida, los juegos y la música, era un paraíso para el libertinaje.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?. -Preguntó su padre, mirando como los ojos de su pequeña bailaban entre las atracciones, los espectáculos y los puestos de chucherías. -¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a las atracciones?. -La pequeña asintió, dando un paso rápido y estirando el brazo de Adgar.

Los brazos de la platinada volaban por la alta velocidad de la montaña rusa, mientras sus gritos estaban a punto de desgarrar a quienes le escuchasen. Adgar, al contrario, estaba aferrado a la barandilla de seguridad, esperando el momento de estar en tierra firme.

-¡Vamos a ese!. -Adgar señaló la rueda de la fortuna. Esperando que el espíritu y adrenalina de Elsa ya estuviese bajo y apoyara una decisión más tranquila.

Era una atracción tranquila, un lugar donde pasarían un buen rato sin jugarse la vida.

Las luces de la rueda atrapó la atención de la niña entre esos colores hermosos en los cuales intercambiaba y con los que sus ojos azules bailaban. Azul, Rojo, Verde, Rosa y Amarillo eran los colores más bellos y alegres que se podían observar.

La cima ofrecía una hermosa y amplia vista de la ciudad. El muelle, sin duda alguna, era el punto más hermoso, cambiando el agua de color gracias a la feria.

-Mira, Els... -Su padre fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso estallido proveniente del cielo.

Fuegos artificiales de distintas formas, copos de nieve, estrellas, círculos y demás, eran el espectáculo que se robaba la atención de los transeúntes de la feria.

La rueda se paró, dejando a ambos en la cima de esta. Tenían una hermosa vista del espectáculo pirotécnico, al cual, Elsa miraba con suma importancia, mientras sus ojos reflejaban las formas y colores que el cielo adaptaba.

-¿Qué te parece, Elsa?.

-Es hermoso, papi. Gracias.

Adgar abrió su chaqueta, mirando como aquel dije reflejaba la luz del cielo, acompañado con la aurora boreal proveniente del norte y sus hermosas montañas.

Miró a su hija, la pequeña Elsa aún tenía su atención en el cielo.

-Elsa. Mi niña hermosa. -Le abrazó. -Mi orgullo y amor. -Adgar sacó el dije de su chaqueta. -Sé que eres muy joven para entender esto, pero, quisiera darte esto. Este dije le perteneció a mi abuela, a la vez le perteneció a su abuela y nuevamente a su abuela, y ahora, quiero que tú lo tengas. -Adgar pasó la cadena del dije tras el cuello de su hija, cerrando el candado en él.

El copo de nieve cayó hasta el abdomen de la platinada. -Te vez hermosa.

El dije combinaba perfectamente entre su vestido, sus ojos y su trenza. Todo su ser reflejaba frescura y elegancia, a la vez un espíritu aventurero y descuidado, todo proveniente de su etapa infantil.

-Gracias, papi. -Elsa tomó el colgante entre sus manitas, mirándolo, fascinándose en su belleza y elegancia. -Es hermoso...

El camino a casa fue tan cómodo, pero nada emocionante. Triste, pero con comodidad. Esa obra de arte colgando de su cuello, mientras su gran sonrisa persistía.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, un asco. Los muebles del hogar estaban tirados por todo el living, ropa tirada en el suelo y algo saqueada, seguramente fue Idun, buscando algo de dinero para seguir con las apuestas, comprar medicamentos ó algún otro motivo.

Solo quedaba poner la televisión en su lugar y buscar algo bueno para entretenerse.

Adgar la enchufó y buscó el canal de noticias.

-"La persecución continua. La atacante se ha identificado como Idun Arendelle, disparó en una farmacia al oeste de la ciudad, robó un automóvil y actualmente está escapando a alta veloc... -Adgar apagó el televisor.

-Idun. ¿Por qué lo haces?. -Susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Papi?. -Elsa se acercó lentamente a su padre. -¿Por qué Mami es mala?.

-Elsa. -Adgar se arrodilló frente. -Mi niña. A veces, hay personas malas, pero no por eso dejan de ser personas como tú ó como yo.

-Pero, ella robó.

-Si, robó, pero es tu madre y debes amarla pase lo que pase... Ella te dio la vida, y debes estar agradecida por ello.

-Ok...

-Ahora, vamos a dormir.

Mientras trataba de dormir miraba aquel dije en su cuello. No se lo quitaría ni para dormir, ahora era lo más preciado que tenía.

En su mente aún sonaban las palabras de su padre. "Amar a su madre, sin importar nada". Su madre no era perfecta, pero nadie lo es. Amarla ciegamente era un problema. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Sería correcto?.

Amaba a su padre, aún con sus problemas. Él era un alcohólico y drogadicto, mas no era por su voluntad, su padre odiaba esas cosas y siempre le decía a Elsa que se alejase de ellas. Siempre veía como ella le colocaba esas gotas o pastillas en su comida o bebidas.

Adgar, jamás ingirió sustancias por su cuenta, sino por la de Idun...

Hace poco más de tres semanas que conoció a Anna y jamás tenía un tema de conversación. Las charlas en el restaurante eran siempre predecibles y monótonas. "¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo te sentó el clima? ¿Qué vas a ordenar?"... Seguido de un "Anna, otra orden" y la pelirroja desaparecía dejando lugar a un suspiro de la platinada.

Su brazo colgaba al costado de la cama. Su mirada perdida ó tal vez fija en el ventilador, buscando respuestas a sus dolencias.

¿Había un tema con el cual socializar a fondo con Anna?... Los coches no parecían ir con Anna, ella manejaba un Ford Focus del 99, algo sucio, golpeado y el motor no se escuchaba nada bien, probablemente fue de su padre.

¡ARMAS!... No, para nada.

¿Cómo robar? ¿Decirle a quien ha matado?... ¿Por qué no podía tener un simple día NORMAL, donde ocurriese algo NORMAL, para tener una conversación NORMAL?. Siempre estaba con el alto interés de conocerla, pero jamás podía formular una pregunta y no es que el ruido del programa de tele tienda le proporcionase muchas opciones.

"Tócalo cuando te sientas asustada" "Tócalo cuando te sientas derrotada e insegura" "Tiene poderes mágicos, puede ayudarte con cualquier problema al que se enfrente tu corazón". Esas eran las palabras que siempre decía su padre acerca del dije. 

* * *

El agua fría caía por su cuerpo. Sus rosados pezones ni siquiera se inmutaban ante la baja temperatura del agua. Necesitaba esa ducha, aclarar sus ideas y despejar un poco su mente.

Sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo. Su mente volaba, surcando cada rincón de su bello, definido y perfecto cuerpo. Su mano bajaba lentamente a su entrepierna, dando ligueros masajes a su sexo, mientras dejaba salir jadeos, pensando en la pelirroja.

Esos pezones rosados, esos pechos delicados y firmes, cubiertos por pecas apenas visibles y... Tallo sus ojos en buscar de quitarse esa imagen, no era momento aún para esto.

La chaqueta de mezclilla le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba cada parte de su sensual cuerpo. Sus jeans negros abrazaban sus largas piernas y junto a sus tenis negros, daba una mezcla de rudeza, comodidad y elegancia.

Sus motines negros le mercaban sus nudillos, listos para golpear a cualquiera que le molestase.

Salió en dirección al parque central de la ciudad, caminando con esa elegancia y sensualidad que era clásica en ella.

Su reloj marcaba un poco más de las dos de la tarde. La zona "rica" de Arendelle era hermosa y desolada a esa hora. Seguramente los lugareños estaban trabajando ó reposando de la resaca, sólo había niñeros que cuidaban a los hijos de altos empresarios.

El sudor le recorría la frente, mientras sus ojos surcaba aquella enorme casa que no pisaba desde hace meses. No quería traerle problemas a quienes vivían ahí, no quería volverlas a mezclar con su vida de crimen, ellas ya estaban fuera de eso, pero sólo quería decir "Hola", irse y no volver en otros tantos meses.

-¿Diga?. -Dijeron desde adentro.

-Hanako...

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer alta, cabello largo y ligeramente colorado en morado. Cicatrices recorrían toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo y sus ojos purpura grisáceos examinaban a Elsa, como si fuese un fantasma del pasado.

-Elsa... -Soltó aquella mujer.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Ambas se abrazaron como nunca, hace tiempo que Elsa no podía convivir con su "Hermana". Hanako había empezado su familia, su esposa e hija. Ella no era nadie para impedírselo o mezclar sus asuntos con la vida tranquila que Hanako lleva.

-¿Cómo has estado?. -Preguntó, seguido de un "Adelante".

La casa seguía justo como la recordaba. Un lugar de paz, amplio y limpio. Reflejaba el alto nivel social en el que estaba la familia. Hanako había sido una corredora de motociclismo, una de las mejores. Connie, su esposa, era una escritora y artista de gran talla mundial, daba para el pequeño castillo en donde vivían. El piso de cuarzo, ventiladores con aspas finas en madera y brillantes perlas, haciendo juego con la hermosa pintura y azulejo mezclándose con las luces blancas y el fino aire que dominaban el interior de la casa.

Sus manos surcaban por todos los libros de su cuñada. "Harry Potter" "1984" "EL JARDIN SECRETO" "LA SOMBRA DEL VIENTO" "YO, ANNA" "METRO" "SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS" "LA NOCHE DEL CAZADOR"... Todos con el mismo nombre en pie "Connie Hadasa"... Y en lo más alto, oculto entre las sombras de la estantería estaba... "Kamasutra Lesbico"... Dios, Connie...

Risitas y chillidos eran muy dulces para los oídos de la platinada, le alegraba el corazón.

La dueña de esas risitas era una pequeña de cinco años, cabello oscuro, pecas en su rostro y una gran sonrisa. -¡Tía Elsa!. -Gritó.

-¡Carmilla!. -La platinada recibió a su sobrina entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-¿Elsa?. ¡Qué sorpresa!. -Saludó Connie. Una mujer morena, delgada, estatura media, cabello y ojos oscuros. -¿Cómo has estado?.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín y comemos algo?. -Se puso en dirección a la cocina, tal vez ha preparar algo.

El jardín era hermoso, tenía ese aire natural oliendo a otoño, pero sin dejar su apariencia primaveral y el viento de invierno.

Carmilla jugaba entre las flores, haciendo algunas vueltas con su bicicleta, mientras ellas estaban sentadas alrededor de flores. Era algo irónico que Connie viviese tan cerca de ese campo florar, siendo tan alérgica a todo.

-¿Sigues en tus andadas, Elsa?. -Preguntó Hanako, mirándole fijamente.

-Sí. Debo decir que últimamente el trabajo es algo escaso. Son sólo novatos en busca de dinero fácil.

-Los tiempos cambian. -Dijo Connie. -Ustedes eran las mejores, eran como el dúo dinámico.

-Ambas teníamos lo nuestro. Elsa era y es la mejor en un auto, mientras que yo soy la mejor en motocicleta.

-Sin duda, ciertamente es una gran vida. Es una gran vida después de acostumbrarse al ver sangre por doquier.

-¿En serio?. ¿Jamás has pensado en retirarte?. -Preguntó la morena.

-Ciertamente, No.

-Deberías. No puedo imaginarte teniendo noventa años y seguir frente al volante.

-Bueno, ah decir verdad, yo...

-¿No te interesa conocer a alguien? ¿Darte un tiempo?.

-Bueno...

"¿Debería contarles acerca de Anna?".

Connie y Hanako no eran las mejores para aconsejar sobre amor, su relación era algo rara. Elsa aún recordaba cuando Connie se presentó frente a Hanako, la platinada dio media vuelta para tomar una tuerca y ambas chicas ya estaban intercambiando besos lujuriosos.

-He conocido a una chica... -Soltó sin más, esperando una respuesta seca.

-¡CUENTANOS TODO!... -Ambas al unísono. Saltando sobre la mesa.

-Iré por café. -Dijo Connie.

-Dímelo todo. -Dijo Hanako.

-¡NO EMPIECEN HABLAR HASTA QUE YO REGRESE!. -Se escuchó desde la cocina.

-¿Una chica?... Tía Elsa, ¿Tendré una tía?. -Preguntó la pequeña, iluminando sus ojitos. -Quiere tener primos para jugar.

-Tal vez, no lo sé.

-Ojalá sea tu novia. Así podrían tener una niña, así tendré una prima.

Las tazas de café llegaron, saltando en la mesa. La pareja de casadas junto a su hija miraban fijamente los movimientos de la platinada, esperando que soltase la información acerca de aquella "chica".

-¿Y bien...?.

-¿Quién es mi tía?.

Elsa lo pensó por última vez, abrió su boca y habló. -Su nombre es Anna. -Dijo. -Ella es una chica pelirroja, tres ó cuatro años menor que yo, su cabello huele a flores. Sus ojos son hermosos, un color Aqua, una hermosa mezcla entre Verde y Azul, pecas, pecas por todo el rostro... -Suspiró. -Su sonrisa es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, es como un rayo de luz que ilumina mi sendero de oscuridad.

-Dios... Eres demasiado cursi.

-¿Algo más?. -Preguntaron al unísono.

-No. Es lo único que sé de ella.

-¿Donde la conociste?.

-En un restaurante, ella es una empleada.

-Carmilla, hija. ¿Puedes traerme agua?. -Le dijo Hanako.

-Claro, mami.

-¿Sabe de lo tuyo?. -Hanako soltó la pregunta en el momento que su hija entró a la casa.

-No... -Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron, dejando paso a una mueca de tristeza y disgusto. -No sé que pensará de mi, seguro me rechazará.

-Tranquila, Elsa. Siempre hay tiempo para cambiar. -Dijo Connie, mientras acariciaba el brazo derecho cicatrizado de Hanako.

La brisa de la costa llegaba hasta el jardín de la casa, dejando paso a un lugar fresco y de relajamiento. Sentadas, mirando a Carmilla jugar con su monopatín, tras dejar el vaso de agua en la mesa.

El celular de Elsa vibró levemente.

"Elsa, ven ha vernos. Estamos donde Claude" -Olaf.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Venga. ¿Tan rápido?. -Hanako protestó. -Acabas de llegar.

-Es algo tarde. He pasado toda la tarde con ustedes y agradezco que me den una parte de su tiempo.

-No tienes porque agradecer. -Dijo Connie, dejando la taza de café a un lado, mientras subía sus lentes al arco de su nariz. -Nuestra hermana siempre será bienvenida, sin importar el qué.

-Gracias, chicas. Ahora debo seguir mi camino.

-¿Tía Elsa, ya te vas?. -La pequeña estaba triste, mirando fijamente a Elsa.

-Sí, pero estate tranquila. Volveré ha visitarlas...

El olor del marisco en el restaurante era lo más parecido al hedor de un hogar para ella. Hace años que Claude abrió el negocio y centró su vida en los mariscos, dejando un poco de lado la vida que llevaba junto a Elsa.

Todo cambió cuando María llegó a la vida del pelinegro, dándole una vida de tranquilidad.

Bajó de su automóvil, mirando a lo lejos como la feria ya empezaba a recibir a los vacacionistas.

Siempre recordaba aquella vez en la niñez, cuando su padre le llevó por primera vez a esa feria. Tocó su dije, mientras sus ojos Azules se humedecían por los vagos recuerdos de su padre.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, mirando aquella gente que consideraba su familia, la gente que amaba.

Olaf, su primo. Era la cabeza de todo. Peliblanco y ojos negros, tenía un excelente don para los negocios y las refacciones de autos.

Claude, un neoyorquino. Nacido en Broadway, un excelente tirador y asaltante. Pelinegro, patillas largas y muy callado.

Eduardo, Mexicano, proveniente de Sinaloa. Joven, 29 años, conocedor de drogas y armas.

Uriel, él era el mejor amigo de Eduardo. También Mexicano, proveniente de Sonora. Conocedor de Armas y blindaje.

Aiden. Proveniente de Suecia. Era el Hacker del grupo, Ayudaba ha interceptar comunicaciones policiacas y limpiar registros criminales del grupo.

Doc. El hermano mayor de Olaf, primo de Elsa. Un gran medico profesional en sus días, pediatra, odontólogo, dentista, cirujano, forense y científico. Su vida se vino cuesta abajo cuando se supo que él experimentaba con gérmenes en busca de enfermedades, su prestigio cayo y jamás volvió a ser aceptado entre la comunidad científica.

La gente a quien amaba...

Tomó el asiento junto al platinado. Saludando a todos y recibiendo un "Hola" por parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Lo de siempre, Elsa?. -Preguntó María, una mujer colombiana. Ella era la esposa de Claude desde hace tiempo, aunque mas bien era parecida a su madre, la madre de todo el grupo, regañándolos y haciendo que ellos se comportasen.

-Por favor. -Se sirvió un poco de "Buchanan´s. Aquella bebida tan dulce y empalagosa, jamás pudo averiguar el porqué de su éxito entre los hispanos.

En sus reuniones siempre se respiraba esa tensión en juegos. Claude, Uriel y Eduardo haciendo apuestas en póker ó en cursos de beber que siempre terminaban con Doc. dándoles primeros auxilios. Olaf siempre se quedaba comiendo y mirando la actividad de sus amigos y Aiden siempre con el móvil, buscando que robar.

-¿Cuándo empezarás la nueva ronda, Elsa?. -Preguntó el peliblanco, tirando el buchanan´s al suelo y sirviéndole vino a su prima.

-No lo sé, preferiría terminar con el rodaje de la película antes de retomar proyectos.

-Oye, no losé, pero cinco mil dólares extra no dañan a nadie.

-En eso tienes razón. -Sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate de su bolsillo. Tomó un poco de vainilla del comedor y los mezcló junto al vino.

-Elsa, toma. La casa invita. -María dejó un plato lleno de arenques. El platillo favorito de la platinada, un manjar exquisito para su paladar.

-Gracias...

Olaf hizo una mueca de asco ante el plato de la platinada. -No sé como te puede gustar el arenque. Se ve terrible y huele peor.

-Sabe delicioso. -Sonrió en victoria.

Comió despacio, tomando algo de vino cuando daba un mordisco al pescado, acompañado junto a las galletas y un poco de queso.

El último trago a su bebida fue como el néctar de la gloria, esa hermosa y deliciosa mezcla entre la vainilla, el chocolate y uvas. -Bien. -Dijo, dejando la copa y limpiando sus labios. -¿A qué hemos venido aquí?.

El sónatano era el típico, tenebroso, con una constante gotera cayendo al suelo y mo por todas partes.

La penumbra en la cual estaba sumergido, era destruida por la pantalla de un ordenador al fondo del mismo. Un montón de número en verde con un fondo negro. Esperaría a que Aiden explicase eso.

-Aiden ha interceptado unas llamadas y chats de "Infernus". -El peliblanco volteó en dirección al mencionado, este dando una amplia vista al ordenador.

-Las llamadas iban dirigidas a "Greenballs".

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Es mejor que lo escuches por ti misma. -Empezó a teclear, convirtiendo algunos archivos.

-"Hemos empezado algunos negocios en el sur, principalmente en el norte de África y algunas exportaciones a América". -La voz apenas era audible entre la estática.

-"¡Nos importa una mierda!. -Gritó una voz un poco más aguda. -El último cargamento estuvo incompleto, faltaba cerca del 30%. Mi jefe está muy molesto. -Se escuchó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un alta en la estática, seguramente golpeó la mesa cercana a donde hablaba.

-"Sólo digo. ¡Denos un tiempo, joder!. -Gritó. -En África nos roban la droga, mientras que el control en Europa y América nos está hundiendo. Necesitamos tiempo, tiempo para ganar terreno y dinero, después de eso se lo repondremos, totalmente gratis".

-"No tienes tiempo, ni tendrás dinero. Mañana en la noche nos reuniremos tras el callejón de la séptima calle, en la plaza de los cuatro edificios".

-"Pero...

-¡NADA!. Será hoy, y pobre de tu banda si no se presentan." -Colgó de golpe.

La platinada rascó el arco de su nariz. Cruzó sus brazos y suspiró. -¿Cuándo será?.

-Esta noche. La llamada fue interceptado ayer en la noche.

-Prepárense. Saldremos a las once. Quiero a Claude en el techo, Uriel y Eduardo vendrán conmigo por tierra.

-Ok. ¿Nos necesitarás?

-Aiden puede intervenir en la comunicación policial. Olaf, prepara el almacén y al Doc.

-Bien, estaremos listos...

Amaba estar sentada mientras miraba el fiordo, siempre le agradaba aquella hermosa vista. El olor a sal en el mar se desvanecía antes de llegar a su nariz. Su flequillo volaba ante el fuerte viento, mientras el molesto humo del cigarrillo de Olaf le golpeaba en la cara.

-¿En serio tienes que fumar?. -Le preguntó a su primo mientras sacaba una liguera tos. -No sé que le vez a esa mierda.

-Vamos. Sabes que es mi relajante. -Lo aplastó contra la pared. -Algún día lo dejaré, te lo prometo.

-Olaf, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Esa ya es una, chica lista. -El peliblanco luchaba por no darle una calada a su apagado cigarro.

-¿Cómo puedo llegar con una chica?. -Volteó al cielo. No quería escuchar las burlas al momento de decirlo.

-¿Una chica?. -Arrojó lejos el cigarrillo. -¿Qué chica?.

-Me agrada. Es mi vecina, es muy linda. No sé como hablarle, ¿Tienes un consejo?.

-Elsa, ¿Tengo cara de alguien casanova?. Nunca he tenido una cita en mi vida... Pero tengo un buen consejo de ese viejo libro.

-¿Cuál?.

-Se tú misma. -Le tomó el hombro, sacudiéndola un poco. -Llega con ella y pídele una cita.

-No puedo hacer eso. Ni siquiera la conozco. -Dio un salto, bajando del capó de su coche. -Quiero conocerla.

-¿Sabe sobre esto?.

-No. Seguro saldría huyendo de mi.

-Te diré mi opinión. -Se separó de la pared, llegando al lado de la platinada. -Si amas a esta chica, debes elegir entre ser feliz o una criminal. -Golpeó ligeramente el hombro izquierdo de Elsa, le sonrió y volvió dentro del restaurante... 

* * *

El ascensor no llegaba, tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo. Se aseguró de haber presionado el botón y nuevamente peino su flequillo mojado, la lluvia nuevamente se había puesto sobre la ciudad.

Aun tenía muy frescas las palabras de Olaf... "Si amas a esta chica, debes elegir entre ser feliz ó una criminal"... -¿A caso tenía que dejar su vida para empezar una con Anna? ¿Sería feliz con la pelirroja? ¿Anna sería feliz con ella?.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a una pareja del ascensor.

Al parecer de ahora en adelante todo se centraría ha recordarle aquel debate, tenía mucho en que pensar en los siguientes días. Entró en el ascensor, tomando de lleno el olor mezclado de los perfumes de aquellos enamorados.

-¡ELSA!. -Esa dulce y melodiosa voz resonó en su cabeza.

-¡ELSA!. -Nuevamente gritó. Elsa pudo observar a la lejanía como Anna corría a toda velocidad ha tomar el ascensor. Elsa obstruyó el paso de las puertas de él, dejando pasar a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Elsa. Muchos dejan que se cierre. -Dejó las bolsas en el suelo, y peinó sus coletas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?. -Tomó las bolsas que Anna dejó.

-Gracias. Es algo de comida para Liv, mi hija...

"Hija... Hija... Hija"... Dios.

Seguramente Anna estaba casada, tenía una hija. Tal vez No tenía comparación con el perfecto esposo o esposa de la pelirroja...

-¿Cómo has estado, Elsa?.

-eeehhhh... He estado bien, gracias.

-¿Elsa?. ¿Estás llorando?...

-¿Qué?. No. Son mis alergias... alergias de primavera.

-Vaya, que curioso. Tomando en cuenta que casi estamos en otoño. -Soltó una pequeña risita. -Déjame ayudarte. -La pelirroja sacó una servilleta de su chaqueta y con mucho cuidado limpió la nariz y ojos de Elsa.

-Gracias, Anna. Eres muy dulce.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante el cumplido. -No lo agradezcas. -Agachó su cabeza y con un poco de pena en su voz dijo. -¿Tienes planes para esta noche?.

-Mmm. No. Estoy libre.

-¡GENIAL!. -Gritó. -Digo, genial. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

-Estaré encantada de ir...

Tal vez lo mejor sería no entrar, dejar de lado todo este asunto.

Anna tiene una hija y probablemente una pareja a quien ama con todo su corazón, probablemente lo del restaurante fue mas una cortesía de bienvenida que ligoteo.

El ruido chillante de la perilla le despertó y sacó de su transe. -Elsa, pasa.

El apartamento no era muy distinto al suyo, solo que este estaba pintado de un naranja un poco molesto e irritante para la vista.

La televisión estaba encendida y sintonizando una novela barata, interrumpida por algo de suma importancia. "Volvemos contigo, Joaquín" fue lo último del reportaje.

Una castaña estaba tumbada en el sofá, mientras un ligero hilo de baba caía por su mentón.

-Bella. -Anna llamó. -¡Bella!...

Bella... Probablemente su esposa...

-¡PRIMA!.

-¡¿QUÉ?. -La mujer saltó en alerta, mientras Elsa casi saltaba en alegría... Era su prima, no su esposa. -¿Anna?. Dios. Me quedé dormida.

-¿Donde está Liv?.

-Está en su habitación, mirando caricaturas ó en la computadora. ¡DEJAME DORMIR, MUJER!.

-Anna. -Interrumpió la rubia. ¿Donde dejo esto?.

-En la cocina, por favor.

La castaña se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, y se talló los ojos. -¡HEY!. ¿Ella es tu novia?. ¿No, Anna?. -Bella echó otra mirada rápida a Elsa, mientras abría sus ojos rasgados por el sueño. -Si, la rubia de la cual hablas todo el día... ¿Elisa? ¿Melisa? ¿Elsa?... ¡Sí!. Elsa. Elsa esto, Elsa lo otro... Elsa es hermosa, tiene un hermoso... -Cayó, gracias a la mano de Anna en su boca.

-Cállate, sal... sal. -Susurró por lo bajo. -Le ayudó a levantarse. -Muévete, muévete. Fuera, fuera, adiós...

Elsa miró toda la escena, el rubor de Anna fue hermosa.

-¡LIV!. -Llamó. -Amor, por favor ven a saludar. -Asomó la cabeza por el arco de la puerta. -¿Podrías darme un minuto?.

-Claro.

-Sólo me quito esta ropa y vuelvo.

-Toma tu tiempo, yo iré calentando esto.

-Gracias. Vuelvo enseguida.

Elsa preparó el plato donde pondría la lasaña para meterla al microondas, cuando fue interrumpida.

-¿Quién eres?. -La voz era infantil.

-Das miedo. -Aquella niña seguramente era Liv. Una niña rubia, de tés blanca y con una mascara típica de esos médicos de la peste negra de los años 1600. -Es terrorífico.

-¿Quién eres?. -Repitió con cierta amargura.

-Soy Elsa.

-Eres fea. -Soltó la pequeña. -Quieres robarte a mí mami y no te dejaré.

Sonrió con mucha dulzura y se arrodillo ante ella. El enojo de Liv era una ternura. -Eres tan dulce. No lo negaré, me gusta tu mami, es muy bonita.

-Tú no serás nada de mi mami.

Elsa sacó una caja de palillos del bolsillo de su pantalón. -¿Quieres uno?. Te hará ver ruda si es que quieres amenazarme.

Liv se sacó la mascara, dejando ver un rostro con pecas. Algo que tomó la atención de la platinada fueron las iris de la niña, sufría heterocromía, el derecho era azul, mientras el izquierdo era verde.

La niña puso el palillo entre sus labios e hizo una mueca de enojo para la platinada, luego salió de la cocina.

-Liv, amor. Lávate las manos y ven a cenar.

-Anna. Ya está lista la cena.

-Gracias, Elsa. Siéntate. Yo me encargo de esto.

Puso el mantel en su regazo. Quería ayudar, pero Anna se lo prohibió.

Liv miraba fijamente a la platinada, mientras seguía con sus pucheros y muecas mientras mordía ligeramente el palillo.

Anna sirvió la lasaña, sentándose frente a Elsa y a la diestra de Liv, ayudándole ha comer a esta última.

-La lasaña está deliciosa. ¿Tú la cocinaste, Anna?.

-Si. Nos dan lo que sobra, y sobraron ingredientes así que la preparé.

-Tú siempre cocinas muy bien, Mami. -Dijo Liv, mirando con el seño fruncido a la platinada.

Daba otra mordida a la lasaña. Le fascinaba ese sabor entre carne y queso que desprendía la pasta. Anna tenía un buen sazón para los platillos exóticos.

-Bien, Elsa. Cuéntame de ti.

-¿Qué decir?. Vengo del Este. Nací en el seno de una familia de clase baja. -Tomó un sorbo de su agua. -Mi color favorito es el azul y mi estación favorita es el invierno.

-"Y mi estación favorita es el invierno". -Remedo la pequeña.

-¡LIV!. Compórtate, por favor.

-Tranquila, Anna. Es solo una niña, seguro ella lo ve como un juego.

-"Tranquila, Anna. Es solo una niña, seguro ella lo ve como un juego".

-¡Liv!.

-Tranquila, Anna. -Elsa le sonrió a la pelirroja y volteó con la pequeña. -Vamos, Liv. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga.

-"Vamos, Liv. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga".

-¿Con que esas tenemos?.

-"¿Con que esas tenemos?. -Remedo nuevamente con ese tono de voz irritante. Elsa no tenía motivos para enojarse con la pequeña, al final, solo estaba celosa, le estaba robando la atención.

-Cuando cuentes cuentos, cuenta cuantos cuentos cuentas. Cuenta cuantos cuentos cuentas, cuando cuentos cuentes.

-Eeeehhhmmmm... ¡MAMÁ!. Tu amiga hizo trampa. -Hizo nuevamente su berrinche.

La risa de Anna no se hizo esperar, quedando tapada por la palma de su mano.

Elsa sonreía con algo de orgullo y arrogancia, mirando como la pequeña no tenía más que hacer.

-Tonta.

-¡LIV!. -La pelirroja casi escupió el nombre de su hija con enfado. -vete a tu habitación. ¡AHORA!.

La niña bajo de la silla mientras hacia berrinches con sus piecitos y gruñía por lo bajo.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija. Ella jamás se había puesto así. -La pelirroja ya solo movía lo que quedaba de lasaña.

-Tranquila. Ya te lo he dicho. Ella es una niña aun, ¿cuatro años?. Seguro esto lo ve como un juego, no te molestes con ella.

-Pero...

-No digas nada, solo perdónala. Ella es una gran niña. Sólo, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, es todo.

Elsa se levantó de la mesa, extendiendo su mano para que Anna se apoyase en ella.

-Gracias.

-No. Gracias a ti por la cena. -Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. -Tengo que irme, tu esposo ó esposa llegará pronto y no quiero ser un mal tercio.

-¿Esposo?... Oh, no, no estoy casada. -La pelirroja parecía pensar sus palabras. -Estuve casada con el padre de Liv durante 2 días. Al tercer día, lo arrestaron por un atraco.

-Lo siento, no sabía.

-No, no te disculpes. Me alegré mucho el día que entraron los oficiales con la orden de arresto. Vivir con él era un infierno.

Su mirada fija en los ojos aqua de Anna. Su respiración cortada y nervios le pedían esforzarse por besarla, aunque su conciencia, labios, cerebro y corazón le pedían más tiempo, Pero este no avanzaba. Su tiempo fue cortado al ver los finos labios de Anna tan cerca de los suyos, mirando cada peca cercana a estos.

Sentir la cálida respiración de Anna en sus labios era lo más placentero y sensual que había experimentado, más no podía besarla, tenía miedo y le faltaba el coraje para hacerlo... Simplemente desistió y retrocedió.

-Bueno. Nos vemos mañana, Anna.

-Claro. -Dijo con algo de decepción y tristeza en su voz. -Buenas noches, Elsa. 

* * *

Apretó sus guantes hasta sus muñecas. Sus piernas eran abrazadas con ese jeans negro bastante apretado, resaltando su cadera, y su cuerpo cubierto por una chaqueta blanca con el estampado de un copo de nieve en la espalda.

Preparó su G36, la equipo con silenciador, mira réflex, empuñadura y con un doble cargador ampliado, ambos pegados con cinta.

Todos sus compañeros ya estaban listos para cualquier cosa que ocurriese esa noche. Noche que estaba iluminada por las luces de la ciudad, luces neones de algunas tiendas nocturnas y las que provenían del centro y costa, provenientes de grandes fiestas nocturnas.

-¿Estás lista?. -Preguntó el peliblanco. -Elsa asintió y tomó el arma.

Estaba apoyada sobre la pared de una tienda de tatuajes. La farola sobre ella parpadeaba en señal de una falla eléctrica, y el arma brillaba con su camuflaje de nieve. Estaba siendo empuñada por la mano derecha de la platinada, mientras que en la izquierda tenía su móvil, esperando la hora del ataque.

-Cinco minutos. -Dijo a su auricular. -Claude, ¿Estás en posición?.

-En posición. Tengo catorce en la mira.

Uriel estaba dos calles al sur, montado en una Cheyenne negra del 2014. Esperaba la señal de Elsa para atacar.

Eduardo era el conductor de la vieja van, en dirección al punto de encuentro.

-Bien. -Asomó la cabeza por la esquina, mirando a todos los pandilleros intercambiar la mercancía.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira nada más que hermosura de mujer tenemos aquí. -La voz era de un tipo alto, chamarra negra y mascara que salió de las sombras. -Te aconsejo, rubia, que te quites la ropa y no luches, y tal vez te deje ir ilesa.

-¿No te parece un poco injusto?.

-La vida es injusta. -Bailó una pequeña navaja de barbero entre sus dedos. -Ahora, quítate la ropa y muéstrame tus exquisitas tetas.

Elsa tiró el arma lentamente. El chico abrió los ojos con miedo al verla.

La rubia le tomó por el brazo derecho, haciéndole tirar su navaja y colocándose por atrás. Tapó la boca del atacante con su mano izquierda, mientras este luchaba por liberarse. Elsa tomó la navaja del chico, enterándosela en el cuello en repetidas ocasiones, llenándose la palma del guante con la sangre.

-¿Elsa?. -Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Estoy de vuelta. Uriel, ¿Estás en posición?.

-Sí

-Bien, esperen mi señal.

-Bueno, ¿Cuánto traes?. -Preguntó el miembro de greenball. -Espero que la mercancía esté completa en esta ocasión.

-La mercancía está completa. Mi jefe pide perdón por el inconveniente de la otra vez. -El hombre calvo de dueño de esa voz se escuchaba temeroso, tal vez con miedo ha represalias. -También recuperamos la mercancía de la otra ocasión.

-Claude. Ahora.

Resistió la respiración, mientras en la mira se centraba en la cabeza del calvo de "Infernus". -Disparó. -Los sesos de aquel hombre salieron disparados, y su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo. Los demás bandidos sacaron sus armas, saliendo en defensa.

-¡MALDITA SEA!. -Gritó uno.

-¡NESCECITAMOS AYUDA!.

-Uriel, ahora.

Elsa comenzó a disparar. La mira se fue directa a la cabeza de los bandidos, dando tres tiros, y obteniendo tres bajas.

Uriel repasó a los demás con balas, dañando autos y dando 4 bajas.

Los bandidos se cubrieron del lado de Elsa, tratando de cubrirse de las balas de Uriel. Ella, estaba lista para dispararles. Empuñó la G36, fijó la mira y comenzó abrir fuego, cada bala daba impacto en sus cabezas, 9 balas, 9 bajas. terminando con toda la escena.

-Bien, está libre. -Dijo.

-¿En serio?. -La platinada paso el G36 por su nuca. -Estos novatos no dan para más. -Empezó a caminar en dirección a la parte trasera de la van. -Solo descarguemos las camionetas y vayámonos.

Eduardo entró con aquel viejo furgón por el callejón, llegando al patio de la residencia. -¡Solo empaquen las cosas y vámonos!. -Gritó el sinaloense.

El furgón de la izquierda, propiedad de los Infernus estaba llena de electrodomésticos. Televisores de última gama, celulares móviles de lo último en tecnología y precio, junto a muchas consolas de videojuegos de última generación.

-Mira todo esto. -Gritó Claude desde el otro lado de la plaza. -Maldita sea, está lleno de drogas y medicinas. -Las inspeccionó. -Marihuana, Cocaína, Heroína, LSD y Éxtasis... Maldita sea, estos idiotas saben como divertirse.

-Si, Si. Sólo sube esa mierda y mantenla alejada de mi. -Escupió la platinada, mientras tiraba su rifle dentro de la furgoneta. -También suban los cuerpos, se los llevaremos al Doc.

-Ojala y tuviésemos un reto verdadero. Estos tipos no soportan nada.

-No pidas más, Eduardo. -Dijo la platinada. -Solo míralos. Los GreenBalls son solo niñatos que quieren aparentar ser gánster. Los Infernus son solo ancianos recordando sus tiempos de juventud, reviviendo los 50´s.

Elsa comenzaba a vaciar gasolina sobre ambas furgonetas. -Eduardo. -El mencionado dejó su cigarrillo y lo lanzó a ambas furgonetas.

Aquel lugar era algo caluroso gracias a las luces del almacén, y el maldito calor del verano no ayudaba a contrarrestar la falta de corrientes de aire y la sofocación que sentía por ello.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?. -Preguntó el peliblanco al momento de abrir las puertas de la furgoneta por completo.

-Es un buen botín.

Se sentó sobre el mostrador de madera, junto algunas armas que estaban en él. Mientras miraba como sus amigos bajaban las cosas. Ella soplaba en su cara, contrarrestando un poco el calor y haciendo volar su flequillo.

-¿Tú no vas ayudar?. -Le preguntó el Sinaloense a la platinada.

-No. Está haciendo demasiado calor. Además, ya he ayudado mucho.

-Sólo muévete, Eduardo. Ella hizo todo.

Miraba como sus amigos llevaban todo lo hurtado a las estanterías, lo etiquetaban con nombre y posible precio en el mercado negro.

Las drogas las cubrían en cartones y enrollaban con cinta, dejándolas en sus lugares correspondientes.

-Bien. -El peliblanco se acerco a Elsa, seguido de los otros chicos. -Aquí tenemos. -Anotaba en su libreta. -24 pantallas de 4k, último de tecnología en el mercado. Todas junto a sus correspondientes barras de sonido. -Terminó la cuenta. -19 consolas de videojuego, Nueve "Xbox-One" y Diez "PlayStation 4". 37 móviles "IPhone 7". -Rápidamente terminó el calculo. -Tenemos... 115 Mil dólares en la tecnología.

-¿Y en la droga?.

-Son... 54 kilos de marihuana, 25 de cocaína, 75 de heroína, 20 en LSD y 35 de hielo.

-¿Éxtasis?. -Preguntó el Sinaloense.

-No, idiota. Hielo traído desde la Antártida. -Elsa se cruzó de brazos. -Claro, Idiota. ¡MDMA, Éxtasis!.

-Yo sólo preguntaba. -Se disculpó.

-Qué pendejo. -Uriel se burlaba de su amigo, siempre era la fiesta con alguien tan distraído.

-Solo dinos. ¿Cuánto?. -Ahora preguntó el neoyorquino.

-Probablemente obtengamos 300 mil por toda la droga. 450 mil por todo, si consigo buenos compradores.

-Bueno, eso es genial. ¿Sabes si el Doc. está libre?.

-Estaba mirando la televisión en su habitación. -Señaló al fondo. -Donde siempre.

-Vamos, es hora de darle su regalo.

Entre los cinco arrastraban las bolsas negras. Dos cada uno, y aun faltaban otras dos.

-¡Doc.!. -Gritó la platinada, entrando con un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

-¡ELSA!. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Muy bien, pero ahora tú estarás mejor.

-¿Por?.

-Chicos...

Las bolsas fueron dejadas sobre la mesa y el suelo. Juntándolas junto a otros utensilios médicos que estaban ahí.

-Es tu navidad.

"Doc." Abrió la primera bolsa. -Gracias, Elsa. -Las lagrimas casi salían de sus húmedos y rojizos ojos. Abrazando a la platinada.

Las bolsas contenían los cadáveres de los matones. Doc. sólo los abrazaba mientras los sacaba y dejaba en la mesa.

El hombre tomó el último cuerpo, tomándolo como una marioneta.

-Hola, Elsa. -Dijo con una chillante voz mientras le movía la mandíbula y hacia que abriese la boca. -¿Cómo estás?. Yo soy Elmo, un placer.

-Doc., eso es perturbarte. Sólo concéntrate en el trabajo.

-Claro. Lo siento.

-Olaf espera los órganos para ponerlos a la venta.

-Ya empiezo ha trabajar. -Tomó la cortadora de costilla con su mano izquierda y con la derecha clavaba el cuchillo en el pecho, bajándolo rápidamente y dejando abierto el cuerpo.

Cuando la platinada salió, Doc. tomó otro cuerpo y comenzó ha bailar con él mientras tardeaba una canción de cumbia.

-Empiezo a creer que está loco. -Dijo Eduardo

-¿En serio? ¿Hasta ahora?. -Respondió la platinada.

-En serio, se los juro. He visto al doc. tener sexo con los muertos.

Claude le miró por un segundo. -Por lo menos él folla más que nosotros.

-Bueno, chicos. -Todos miraron a Olaf, reuniéndose al centro del almacén. -Es hora de festejar. -Sirvió las copas de vino, dejando el liquido rebosando en la copa. -Tomen.

-Salud. 

* * *

El ventilador movía el viento y refrescaba un poco la habitación.

Puso algo de su ropa vieja sobre la cama, no quería tocar cualquier mierda que había estado en esta, desde semen hasta sangre o cadáveres.

Mató salvajemente a la cucaracha que corría libremente por el baño, seguido de empezar a desvestirse.

Tomaría una ducha e iría a la cama.

Mientras el agua fría caía por todo su cuerpo. Agradecía el poder sentir el frío por primera vez en el día. Sus rosados pezones ni siquiera se inmutaban ante la frialdad que recorría por su pecho y espalda.

Sus manos pasaban por sus firmes pechos, mientras comenzaba ha dejar salir ligeros y dulces jadeos.

Aquella pelirroja detrás de ella pasaba sus traviesas manos por los muslos de la platinada. Susurraba en su oído. -Dámelo, Elsa. Soy toda tuya, y tú eres toda mía. -Pegó sus pechos a la espalda de la platinada, dejándola sentir lo más deseado por ella.

-Hazme tuya. Hazme el amor, Anna. -Gimió la platinada, mientras su mano masajeaba fuertemente su sexo, dejando salir los primeros fluidos vaginales. -¡Anna!. -Estaba a nada del orgasmo, aumentando la fuerza de sus masajes. -¡ANNA!. -Gritó la platinada al estallar en su orgasmo.

La respiración era agitada. Apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, dejando el agua fluir en su nuca.

Era la primera vez que hacia ello, la primera vez que se masturbaba.

Era la primera vez que dejaba volar su imaginación, la primera vez que pensaba en sexo junto a Anna.

Despejar y distraerse era lo que necesitaba. Distraer a su mano, quien ahora poseía vida propia y buscaba la entrepierna de la platinada.

Seria un buen plan, si solo la antena captara otro canal que no fuera el de la tele tienda.

Solo reposó su cabeza en la almohada, tomando la que quedaba libre entre sus brazos e imaginando que era Anna y ambas dormían en la misma cama, abrazadas, entre rondas de besos y más besos...

La canasta colgaba en su mano, mientras dejaba más atún en ella.

Cosas varias iban ahí. Principalmente cosas fáciles de hacer. Cereal, sopas instantáneas, leche, algunos productos de limpieza, y mucho, pero mucho helado de chocolate.

Siempre le encantaba ver las chucherías, mirar algo que podría comer mientras miraba la tele tienda.

-Liv, deja eso. Es mucha azúcar.

-¡MAMÁ!. -Aquella voz hizo el mismo berrinche y tono de voz que conocía tan bien, con la que cada noche tenía esas peleas internas en su cabeza.

Giró, buscando donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Anna, ¿Qué tal tu cita con Elsa?. -La voz de bella también se hizo presente en su cabeza. Probablemente ya se estaba volviendo loca e imaginándolas en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué?.

-Dime, ¿Ya se te declaró?.

Miraba a través de la estantería de las galletas, espiando al acecho entre las sombras y las deliciosas galletas bañadas en chocolate.

La pelirroja se veía extremadamente sexy el día de hoy. Sus firmes y largas piernas estaban vestidas con un jeans blanco y la parte superior con una ligera camisa a cuadros de color verde, y su cabello atado en dos coletas que caía por sus hombros. Simplemente hermosa.

-Mamá, cómprame este. -La pequeña Liv, tan "simpática" e infantil como siempre, meneando la caja de "Cherry Crush".

-Es demasiada azúcar. No me gusta que comas tantas chucherías, el azúcar te pone como un mono.

-Tú eres el mono. -Dijo la pequeña entre risas.

-Tú eres el mono.

-No, tú lo eres.

-Liv, dime una cosa. -Dijo Anna, rompiendo la cadena de sus monerías.

-Te amo. -Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Sólo pagó 19 dólares por todo. Salió, sin antes echar un vistazo atrás y mirar a Anna pagando y ver la mirada de odio por parte de Liv.

Tenía mucho tiempo tratando de abrir su auto. Su mano temblaba cuando las llaves hacían el contacto con la cerradura, y las titilantes luces del supermercado "Big 6 Hero Market" junto a los ruidos ahogados que hacia el "Focus" al no querer arrancar no ayudaban en mucho a su calma.

Dejó la bolsa del supermercado sobre el coche, sabiendo que esta se mojaría gracias a la leve lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

Anna no parecía saber lo que hacía. En su mano derecha movía el destornillador de un lado a otro, pensando profundamente en que hacer.

-Anna, ¿Puedo ayudar?.

-¡ELSA!. -Se lanzó en alegría ante la repentina presencia de la platinada, tosiendo un poco y quedando más tranquila. -Si. Es solo que mi auto no enciende.

Elsa se posó sobre el parachoques delantero, inspeccionando cada parte del motor. -¿Puedes encenderlo?.

-No enciende.

-Bien. -Fue a su auto y regresó con una bujía en mano, poniéndosela en la pipa. -Da marcha. -La ahogada marcha del auto no dio respuesta ni paso a chispas en la bujía. -Bien, no tiene chispa, pero tal vez no es la bobina. -La platinada comenzó a sacar cada inyector del auto, destornillando cada riel y liberando la manguera de presión. -bella, ¿Puedes traerme un foco led en rosca?. Seguro la encuentras en el súper mercado, en la parte de refacciones.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

La castaña tardó mucho para traer el foco, seguramente dándole espacio a su amiga con la belleza de rubia que estaba junto a ella, sin embargo, lo único que pasó entre ellas fue la incomodidad, acompañada del ruido del agua caer y de los jugueteos de Liv... Lluvia, seguramente la despensa de Elsa ya estaba arruinada para ese momento.

-Bien, aquí está.

-Gracias. -Dijo Elsa y volvió al auto.

-"Demoraste mucho". -Susurró la pelirroja entre dientes.

-Vamos, Anna. Sólo quería darte tiempo con TU NOVIA. -casi gritó la castaña, echándosele encima a Elsa cuando dijo "TU NOVIA". Lo que provocó un sonrojo en ambas chicas y en Liv una mueca de mala leche.

-¿Puedes darle marcha?.

-Claro. -Nuevamente el sonido ahogado.

-Bien. Lo tengo. El foco no tiene pulsación, por lo tanto la computadora está en mal estado.

-¿Eso es malo?.

-No necesariamente, pero si tardado. Necesitaré tiempo para ver el problema más a fondo y repararlo por completo. -Cerró el capó. -Mientras. Te...Pued...do...lle...var... a. tu...ca...sa. -"Madre mía, Elsa". Estás quedando como una idiota frente Anna -Claro, si gustas.

-¡ME ENCANTARIA!... Digo, sí. Gracias.

El ambiente en el elevador fue muy tenso. Elsa con la espalda contra la pared. Anna mirándola con deseo, y Liv, bueno ella miraba a la platinada con algo de rabia, mientras luchaba para no dejar escapar una risita.

Dejó las cosas de la pelirroja en la mesa. Liv le miraba desde el sillón y Anna estaba en su habitación, cambiando su ropa mojada.

-Sé lo que quieres, Elsa. -Soltó la pequeña rubia. -Sé que quieres robarte a mi mami, y eso jamás te lo permitiré. -Vamos, la niña sentía celos de Elsa. La atención siempre le era robada. Liv quería ser el centro de esa atención.

-Vamos, Liv. Seamos amigas.

-Jamás. Tú eres mi enemiga, y no dejaré de odiarte hasta que estés muy lejos de mi mami. -Hacia nuevamente esa mueca de berrinche que a Elsa le resultaba muy tierna.

-Vamos. No hagas esa mueca, eres tan dulce y tierna. Tienes celos de que te quite a tu mami. -Le paso las manos por sus mejillas y se las pellizcó. -Mejor ve por tu mascara, así luces un poquito menos tierna, y te daré un palillo para que seas ruda.

La niña bufó, volteando e ignorando las pellizcadas de Elsa.

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua?. -Preguntó Anna desde la cocina.

-Por favor.

-Sabes te conozco tan poco. -Le extendió el vaso a Elsa, quien respondió con un"gracias". -¿A qué te dedicas?.

-Manejo...

-¿Una limusina o algo así?.

-No, en películas.

-¿Persecuciones en auto y cosas así?.

-Sí.

-¿Es peligroso?.

-Hasta cierto punto, después es divertido, pero sólo trabajo medio tiempo. -Dejó el vaso en la mesa. -Principalmente trabajo en un taller. En el boulevard Neu.

-Ok, creo que ahí llevaré mi auto.

-Sería agradable verte por ahí. Te haría el mejor trabajo en tu auto, y por cierto. Debo de irme, se me hace algo tarde para trabajar.

-Ok. -Su voz salió más triste y deprimida de lo que esperó. -Gracias por traernos.

-Gracias a ti, por el agua.

-Liv, di adiós.

-Hasta nunca. -Gritó la pequeña desde la cocina.

Anna pidió disculpas por su hija, volvió agradecerle a Elsa por el favor y le despidió con un "Hasta pronto y suerte".

-¿Por qué eres así con ella, liv?.

-No me agrada... 

* * *

Los gritos de aquel hombre desgarraban cualquier oído al que su voz llegase.

-¡¿Dónde están mis putos palillos?!.

-Sr. Bjorgman, disculpe. Aquí están sus palillos, señor. -Aquel jovencito mostraba temor ante la voz y tamaño de ese hombre.

El chico le extendió la galleta de la fortuna. -No quiero eso. -Respondió Bjorgman. -Cómetelo, como el perro que eres. -Tomó la galleta y con su gran puño la trituró. Las migajas las arrojó al piso. -¡COME, PERRO!. -No tuvo otra opción mas que rebajarse y empezar ha comer el polvo de las galletas desde el asqueroso suelo. -Eso, eres un buen perro. Te compraré una nueva correa.

Olaf encendió su cigarro, mientras miraba el espectáculo frente a él.

-Apaga el puto cigarrillo. Estoy comiendo.

-Perdón. -Agitó su mano, despejando el aire del humo.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-Es sólo que el cigarro me hace sentir bien.

-Mira, déjalo. Hablemos del negocio, tienes uno bueno. ¿Por qué quieres cambiar?.

-¿Sabe cuánto dinero gané el año pasado?.

-No me importa... Espera, si me importa. Me importa una mierda.

-Sólo gané treinta mil dólares. Construyo un auto en 6 semanas y en 6 segundos esos desgraciados lo destruyen en una escena que luego eliminan del rodaje.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?.

-Yo sólo necesito un auto de carreras. Es todo. Empezaremos en circuitos de pueblos e ir subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a grandes rallyes.

-No.

-Si aparecemos en la tele, serán millones.

-Millones para mi. -Bjorgman escupió algo de pollo al hablar. -¿Cuánto es lo que necesitas?.

-450 mil dólares.

-Jodete.

-Sr. Bjorgman, no le hablaría de esto si no estuviera totalmente seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?. ¿Qué tienes tú que los grandes no tengan? ¿Qué tiene una sabandija como tú que los grandes no puedan pagar?.

-Tengo a la piloto.

-Una mujer frente al volante. Seguramente matará a todos en la primera carrera.

-No, ella no. Nadie tiene a alguien igual que ella. Esta niña es especial. Es mi prima, la conozco desde hace tiempo y jamás he visto nada parecido.

-Bien, Si tanta fe le tienes. ¿Por qué no la apoyas?.

-Si pudiera, yo la apoyaría.

-Pero no tienes ni un centavo, y tienes que lamerme las bolas para ello.

-Si pone a esta chica tras el volante, no hay ni habrá nada que ella no pueda hacer.

Un viejo peliblanco entraba golpeando la puerta de la pizzería. Vestido en un ridículo leggin blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una camiseta muy ajustada de color morado, resaltando sus pequeños huesos.

-¿Por qué está este idiota en mi pizzería?. -Preguntó Weselton.

-¿Recuerdas a Olaf?.

-Vete a la mierda antes de que te rompa la otra pierna. Quiero hablar con mi socio. -Olaf se puso de pie, era mejor evitar cualquier problema con este hombre. -Estoy bromeando, marica. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu pierna?.

-Pagué mi deuda.

-Lo voy a pensar. -Dijo Bjorgman. -Antes quiero conocer a la chica.

-Es todo lo que pido. Le citaré y podrá conocerla. 

* * *

Un par de tuercas más y el 300C estaría listo para su uso, dejándolo mucho más potente.

-¡Elsa!. -Gritó Olaf. Dejando una montaña de papeles sobre la mesa. -Adivina. Te he conseguido un patrocinador.

-¿Quién es?.

-Kristoff Bjorgman.

-¿Bjorgman?. ¿La familia de cabrones que estafó este país durante 400 años?.

-Elsa. Él está arrepentido de eso, y por eso cerró la compañía. Además. Sólo nos pondrá el dinero, tú te harás cargo de todo. Del auto, del equipo y de futuros patrocinadores.

-El maldito cabrón...

-Es sólo un arranque, luego tendremos más y mejores oportuni... -Olaf fue cayado por el ruido de la grúa parando frente al taller.

-Tenemos clientes. Luego hablamos.

-Hola, soy Olaf.

-Soy Anna, mucho gusto.

-¿En qué le puedo servir?.

-Mi auto, se descompuso.

-¿Así nada más?. Lo miraré, bajémoslo y empujémoslo.

Elsa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue ha recibir a su mejor cliente.

-Hola.

-Hola, Elsa.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?. -Interrumpió el peliblanco.

-No empieces... -Le arrojó la franela en la cara y volvió a su auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Somos vecinas.

-¿Vecinas?. Seremos amigables.

La pequeña Liv miraba fijamente a Elsa mientras esta trabajaba. Parecía ser una competencia de miradas.

-Parpadeaste... -Dijo la platinada.

-¿Qué?. No es cierto. Eres fea y embustera.

-Puedo llamar a un taxi, si gusta.

-Por favor.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?. Ustedes son vecinas. Ella te puede llevar a tu casa.

-No, No... Me daría mucha pena.

-No, ni lo pienses. Te llevará con mucho gusto. Es buena gente. -Le sonrió y miro a Elsa. -Ella llegó a mi cuando tenía 15 años, buscaba empleo. Es mi prima, ¿Cómo la pondría ha trabajar?. Pero salió de la nada, y ahora repara los autos mejor que yo... Ella es increíble... Aunque no le digas, pero durante 5 años le estuve pagando la mitad... -Ambos rieron. -Oye, Elsa, ven acá.

-Hola. -Nuevamente saludo a Anna, quien sonrió.

-Parece que es un problema grande. El auto va a tener que quedarse algunos días. Elsa, ofrecí tus servicios para llevar A Liv y Anna a casa. ¿Está bien?.

-Si, claro...

Ya no había más lluvia, ahora solo era Liv pateando disimuladamente el asiento de Elsa.

Un silencio cómodo se sentía por parte de ambas adultas, mas no de la pequeña.

-¿Estás libre?.

-Sí.

El sol golpeando el capó del auto, sintiendo la velocidad en el camino.

Elsa movía ligeramente el auto de un lado a otro, haciendo que Anna y Liv se movieran junto al ritmo.

Liv era la más sonriente, dejando ver sus blancos dientes mientras salía una sonora carcajada.

Un verde prado frente a ellas. Los árboles se movían con el ligero aire, y la soledad del lugar resaltaba los sonidos de los animales del lugar.

Elsa tomó una bellota del suelo. -Liv, dásela a la ardilla que está en el árbol.

-Me va a morder.

Elsa levantó a la pequeña por la cintura. -Sólo sé amable y extiéndesela.

Liv siguió las indicaciones, dejando la bellota cerca de la ardillita. Esta se acercó y con sus patitas tomó la bellota y comenzó ha comerla.

-Vaya. -Soltó Anna en un suspiro de asombro. -Es increíble.

-Lo ves, la ardilla no te hizo nada. Ella es nuestra nueva amiga. -Bajó a Liv.

-¿Quieres ir más al fondo?.

-Sí.

Un gran lago escondido entre arboles y arbustos era donde se asentaron por un rato.

Los peces pasaban por ahí, acelerando su paso cuando Liv corría tras ellos y al ser derrotada les lanzaba piedras.

-Todo está en la muñeca, Liv.

-No me digas que hacer. -Gruñó por lo bajo. -Sé hacer esto mejor que nadie. -Tiró la roca y esta cayo tan solo un metro adelante de la niña.

-Déjame te enseño. -Tomó una roca. -Primero gira la muñeca y contraerla contigo misma y lánzala. -Lanzó la roca, haciéndola rebotar muchas veces antes que se hundiera en el agua.

Liv tiró la roca lanzándola como Elsa le indicó, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Mejor intentemos otra cosa. -Arrancó una rama de un árbol. -¿Qué tal si pescamos?.

-No tenemos cabo, genio.

-Tranquila. -Sacó un rollo de cuerda de su auto. -Yo lo hago.

Los peces bajaban de la cascada, nadando entre rocas y algas del lago.

Las pequeñas manitas de Liv sostenían con fuerza la rama-caña, mientras esperaba que el pez tomase la cuerda con aquel pedazo de galleta. -¡No pesco nada!. -Gritó la pequeña.

-Necesitas paciencia. -Dijo su madre. -Tú puedes, amor. -Su mano bajaba por el antebrazo de la platinada, haciendo que la piel de Elsa se erizase ante el fino y delicioso tacto.

Su mano luchaba por abrir el puño de Elsa, y salió victoriosa. Mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban y generaba una descarga eléctrica para ambas que recorría cada parte de su espalda y cuerpo.

Ambas sonrieron, mientras Liv gritaba victoriosa tenía su primer pescado.

-¡LO TENGO!. -El pescado se liberó y volvió al lago. -¡Ha!... -Sus comisuras bajaron.

-No te pongas triste, Liv. Tendrás suerte la próxima vez. -Le consoló su madre, rompiendo con el enlace de sus dedos con los de Elsa.

Elsa subió su mirada, observando aquellas luces de su infancia. -Vengan, síganme.

Liv era la más emocionada, yendo de aquí para allá.

Elsa y Anna yendo con tranquilidad, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se sonreían mutuamente.

Todas las parejas estaban sonriendo mientras se miraban, abrazaban o besaban.

-¿Te gusta venir al fiordo?. -Preguntó la rubia.

-Si, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo libre para venir.

Las risitas de la pequeña llegaban hasta sus oídos, mirándola pasar por todos lados con aquel algodón de azúcar.

-Sigo pensando que no debí comprarle el algodón. Seguro no querrá dormir.

-Tranquila, Anna. Seguro se le pasará en poco.

Subieron a cada atracción del lugar. Pasaban de uno a otro, siguiendo a Liv.

-Cuéntame de ti, Anna. -Ambas seguían con sus manos entrelazadas

-¿De mi?... Bueno, no hay nada interesante.

-Vamos, dímelo...

-Nací en Suecia. Tengo 24 años, sé tocar piano, pintar y cantar. Mi color favorito es el verde y mi estación favorita es el verano.

-¿Ves?. Eso es interesante, continua.

-Como veras, estuve casada. Aunque me alegro que hoy en día no sea así... 

* * *

Aquel lugar siempre tenía un aire muy conocido, esa sensación del mar y arena en su nariz mezclándose junto al algodón, palomitas y olor a vomito fresco. Sus ojos siempre estaban fijados en los colores entre cada atracción, y su mente volando entre vagos y olvidados recuerdos de su niñez.

-La feria es increíble. -Liv le recordaba en mucho a ella, esa actitud infantil y a la vez grosera. A decir verdad, era como una versión diminuta de ella misma. Un momento estaba sonriendo, y al otro enfadada o celosa. Enfadada con su madre, y sonriente con su padre.

Una fina película de sudor empezaba a surgir de su frente y en su mano. El calor de ambas manos entrelazadas daba como resultado el comienzo del sudor.

-Sin duda alguna la feria es atractiva. Jamás había venido. -Anna seguía siempre con su mano entrelazada junto a la de Elsa, jamás la separó, para nada. Sus dedos bailaban y trataban de llegar hasta el fondo de la abertura de sus dedos, bailando entre el sudor y la incomodidad de la humedad.

Liv comía una hamburguesa junto a su soda, mientras Anna se comía a Elsa con la mirada, ambas junto un algodón de azúcar.

-Aprecio mucho este día, Elsa.

-No tienes porque. Divertirse de vez en cuando no le viene mal a nadie.

Permanecieron en silencio por otro rato, aunque y lamentablemente, era hora de irse. Anna tendría turno de noche, atendiendo el autoservicio.

Liv pesaba un poco más de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez era por lo inerte de su cuerpo al dormir. Siendo arropada en los hombros de Elsa con la chaqueta de esta.

Entró en la habitación de la pequeña, dejándola suavemente sobre su cama y el cobertor chocolate que le cubría.

Le arropó con sumo cuidado, dejándole dormir.

-¿Elsa?. -Susurró la pequeña, tratando de abrir sus pequeños ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Sí?.

-Eres cool. Ya no te odio... tanto.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Deberías temerme. Soy cruel, vil y...

-Tierna y esponjosa. -Elsa le tomó entre brazos y comenzó atacarle con una ráfaga de cosquillas.

-Ya.. Ya...

-Hasta mañana, Liv.

-Hasta mañana, Elsa. Te quiero...

-Ya se durmió. -La pelirroja se estaba colocando su uniforme del trabajo cuando Elsa llegó.

-Muchas gracias. Ella se divirtió. -Elsa se postró cerca de la ventana, mirando el parque en la parte trasera del edificio.

-¿Tú te divertiste?.

-Si y mucho.

-Yo también me divertí. -Se colocó su chaqueta, poniéndose de pie y lista para irse. -No tengo planes para el fin de semana. Llámame si quieres salir.

El beso fue tierno, apenas el rose de la piel suave de ambos labios, que castos reconocieron el aliento de la otra y se unieron en una explosión de sensaciones inimaginables, probando el sabor de la respiración de la otra. Dulce, que se deja caer, tomando el tiempo y el momento en pasión y convirtiendo en horas los segundos para que ambas recorrieran cada milímetro de sus bocas.

Apenas y la disculpa de Bella les interrumpió. -Disculpen. Yo no quería... Lo siento. -Y salió del apartamento, esperando la salida de ambas para empezar a cuidar de la pequeña.

-Hasta mañana, Anna. -Dijo sonriente, sonrojada y un poco agitada. Su primer beso había sido maravilloso y ahora no podía esperar por otro.

-Hasta mañana, Elsa. -Cortó la frase para lamer sus labios, los cuales estaban impregnados con el sabor de la rubia. -Te veo el fin de semana. -Le dio otro beso fugaz y ambas salieron del apartamento, dejando a Bella sola con Liv.

Dejando una pasión encendida... 

* * *

En la oscuridad de la celda se postraba un figura en posición fetal, resistiendo a los duros impactos, golpes y patadas de sus compañeros.

-Nos debes y tendrás que pagar. -Pateó con más fuerza, dejando al hombre casi sin aliento.

-Más vale que saliendo tengas el dinero. Weselton quiere verte, quiere cada centavo que le debes, de lo contrario, tus chicas sufrirán...

-Liv y Anna sufrirán... 

* * *

Michel: Quiero agradecerte por tu observación. Fue un error de mente ó tal vez de dedo, en futuro revisaré dos veces antes de publicar. MUCHAS GRACIAS (CORAZÓN) ;)


	3. El Tiempo En El Reloj

CAPITULO 3

El Tiempo En El Reloj 

* * *

Su padre tenía bastante tiempo en el garaje, de aquí para allá, de allá para acá.

La caja misteriosa llegó en la mañana, siendo dejada por el cartero y dándole un "Qué lo disfrutes" a la pequeña y un "Gracias por su compra" a Adgar. Desde entonces, su padre no salía del garaje. Hacia volar las herramientas y arrojaba los destornilladores cuando no los necesitaba.

Era mucho el interés puesto por esa caja, esa rara caja color amarillo proveniente de un lugar llamado "Turquía". Apenas y localizaba el lugar a nivel continental, no mucho más.

Los golpes eran fuertes. El martillo golpeaba con fuerza el hierro, mientras que con el destornillador daba vueltas rápidas en los puntos de encuentro. ¿Qué estaría armando?. Sería algo sin importancia, algo de su trabajo.

-Elsa. -La voz de su padre apenas y se distinguía entre el constante ruido. -¡Elsa!. -Gritó el hombre, dejando de lado las herramientas. -Hazme un favor, nena. ¿Puedes traer la caja de vendas?. Están en la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Claro, Papi. Ya vuelvo. -Con una audaz rapidez volaba sobre las escaleras. Subió sobre el retrete, apoyando sus manitas en el lavamanos y tomó su la pequeña caja de venditas.

Las vendas bailaban sobre su mano. Ella estaba con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, no pensaba poder alcanzarlas. Bajó nuevamente al garaje.

-¡SOSPRESA!. -Su padre gritó con gran entusiasmo, destapando el manto en el que había trabajado. Una hermosa bicicleta morada estaba ahí, era grandiosa. La pequeña Elsa sólo pudo agradecer con un "gracias" y un fuerte abrazo, aplastando el cuello de su padre gracias a la emoción.

Ella pedaleaba con fuerza, su padre corría tras ella con las vendas en mano.

Las llantitas de entrenamiento le ayudaban, y mucho. Era la primera vez en una bicicleta y ya comenzaba a dominarla. Surcaba cualquier paso, desde pequeños charcos hasta pequeños e inclinados montículos de arena. Su sonrisa era de lo más grande e inundaba de felicidad al corazón de su padre.

El parque estaba lleno de ancianos jugando al ajedrez o alimentando a las palomas. Elsa seguía de un lado a otro, moviendo su pequeña trenza, casi al ritmo de los colgantes que el manubrio tenía.

-Elsa ten cuidado, por favor. -Adgar se sentó por un momento. Elsa parecía tener energía infinita, desde la mañana que estaba montada en la bicicleta. Apenas tenía un "Sí, papi" pero no había cambio mínimo en la forma de andar de la pequeña.

El fuerte estruendo en el piso era indicativo de la caída de Elsa. Adgar corrió en ayuda de su hija.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa?. -La platinada tomaba su rodilla con fuerza mientras la sobaba. Un ligero rastro de sangre salía de ella. Rasguños, el dolor y la sensación de quemadura estaba en esta. Sus lagrimas estaban por salir, mientras su cara reflejaba puro dolor.

-¡Me duele!.

Adgar sacó una vendita, colocándosela a Elsa en su rodilla. -Tranquila, ya pasará.

Elsa apenas se podía parar. El ardor era demasiado. -Me sigue doliendo. -Arrojó la bicicleta en ira, cuando la culpa era de un error propio. -Ya no quiero la bici.

-Oye. Toca el dije, te dará suerte.

-Ya no quiero subirme.

-¡Elsa!. Escúchame, tal vez tienes miedo a caerte de nuevo, sé que te duele. Pero si no lo superas ahora, jamás lo harás.

-¡NO!.

-Vamos, Elsa. Hazlo, por mi.

Apenas y podía mantener la bicicleta en forma estable. Su pie temblaba ante el ardor que le recorría cada centímetro de su pierna. -Toca el dije. -Le dijo su padre. Él estaba quitándole las ruedas a Elsa.

-¿Qué haces?.

-No las necesitarás.

-Sí o sino me caeré.

-No te caerás... Yo te ayudaré. Estaré tras de ti.

El cabello de Elsa surcaba en el aíre. Su padre estaba siempre tras de ella, ayudándole, manteniendo el equilibrio de la pequeña. -Vamos, Elsa. Tú puedes. -El pedal estaba a toda potencia, mientras los pies del hombre ya empezaban a mostrar indicios de cansancio. -Vamos, más rápido.

-No me sueltes. No me sueltes.

-Jamás. -La soltó... Quedando parado y mirando como su hija se alejaba de él. Elsa hablaba sola, pensando y confiando que su padre aun seguía con ella.

-Entonces, fui y yo aun pensaba que tú me agarrabas.

-Lo hiciste como toda una profesional, Elsa. Apenas un día y ya estás sin rueditas.

-No fui yo, fue el dije. Sus poderes mágicos me ayudaron.

-Fuiste tú, Elsa.

-Y los poderes. -Decía la pequeña, mientras tomaba el copo de nieve entre sus manos y se lo mostraba a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Y los poderes. -Repitió el hombre. Abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que Elsa pasará junto a la bicicleta.

Ambos se sentaron cerca de un gran ventanal. -¿Qué quieres, Elsa?.

-¡Hamburguesa!... Oh, Oh, Oh. Mí juguete.

-Claro. No puede faltar, nunca puede faltar.

Pagó 2 dólares y 59 centavos por todo, y su cuerpo estaba listo para consumir las grasas de los panecillos.

-Aquí tienes, Elsa.

-Gracias. -La pequeña comenzó ha abrir la caja en la cual estaba su hamburguesa, no en busca del alimento sino del juguete en ella. -¡Mira!. -Su cara de asombro lo decía todo. -Es un reloj, de Bob esponja.

-Vaya es bonito, si que lo es.

-Gracias. -Su padre le ayudó a ponérselo, apenas y le quedaba. El seguro no apretaba lo suficiente y quedaba demasiado flojo. -Apenas me queda.

-Te queda muy bien, es para largo. Necesitas crecer aun más.

-Creceré muy alto, muy muy arriba. Tocaré el cielo.

-No sólo el cielo, tocarás la cima del universo.

Disfrutaba el magnifico y exquisito desayuno que su padre había preparado. Dos panes embarrados de chocolate. Los dotes culinarios de su padre no daban para más.

Su padre tomaba el café, cuidando su bigote del calor proveniente del liquido. Ella tomaba el chocolate, ya casi frío con un malvavisco frotando en la taza.

Su madre tenía tiempo frente al televisor, encajando la jeringuilla en su antebrazo y respirando aquel polvo blanco por su nariz, dejándola totalmente roja. Utilizaba un mantel rojo con cuadros rosas para no manchar o desperdiciar nada.

Idun entró con suma cautela a la cocina. Tomando el cuchillo de carne y otro de mantequilla y como si fuese una ninja con delantal a cuadros rojos. Cuando quiso dejar la taza en la mesa, ella ya le había cortado una oreja y le había dibujado una gran boca roja en el pescuezo. Elsa lo vio todo, se levantó para tratar de ayudar a su padre, luchando para separar a su madre de él.

Sintió el duro golpe proveniente de su madre, sintió el duro golpe contra el corte de la mesa, sintió algo húmedo recorriendo su cabeza, y sintió la oscuridad abrazadora.

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento lo primero que vio fue la enfermera, dándole algo de atención. Una bolsa donde había caído su padre y su madre sobre la patrulla, lista para un largo viaje...

Todo su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos... 

* * *

La llanta izquierda trasera estaba casi sin aire, con una bala dentro de esta.

Los oficiales y las sirenas le indicaban pararse, pero ella hacia caso omiso. Pasaba entre los autos que venían hacía ella, era la mejor forma de escapar, yendo en sentido opuesto, haciendo que los oficiales se desorienten o guarden su distancia antes de hacer un accidente en la carretera.

Derrapó en la glorieta del centro. Giró en la primera salida, directo a la costa.

Se abrió paso en los cruces viales del centro, pasando entre el supermercado. Seguía disparando por la ventana, La Vector apenas y se movía con el poco retroceso, y las balas parecían infinitas.

La curva la tomó demasiado abierta. El auto cayó sobre el costado izquierdo, la platinada estaba desorientada, escaló sobre el asiento del pasajero, saliendo con su pierna casi rota, apoyando su axila en la culata, y el cañón era un apoyo a su peso.

-¡Alto!. Las manos donde pueda verlas. -El policía le apuntaba directo a la cabeza, esperando el más mínimo movimiento de la rubia para disparar.

Elsa subió el arma a la altura de su hombro, sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda, apoyando su espalda contra la parte baja del auto y utilizando su mano derecha para limpiar la sangre de su frente. -¡No te muevas!. Hazlo más fácil, sólo entrégate.

Su mano temblando, apenas sosteniendo la Vector. Disparó, su mano se giró en dirección al cielo gracias al fuerte retroceso. Los oficiales se defendieron, dispararon, el primer impacto fue en el abdomen, el segundo en el pecho y el tercero directo al corazón.

Llenaba el suelo de sangre y las lagrimas de la platinada serían la última acción que vería éste mundo de ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Corte. Magnifica escena. -Gritó el director, Quentin Tarantino. La popularidad de Elsa entre los directores había empezado a crecer enormemente en éste último mes, trabajando en grandes filmes, filmes independientes o de bajo presupuesto. Mil dólares si era algo sencillo, cómo saltar de tres metros o simplemente un poco del denominado "parkour" o 25mil si su vida estaba en riesgo, era mucho dinero, pero más barato que el CGI. Las imágenes por computadora eran demasiado costosas, duraban mucho en su renderizado, mientras que las acrobacias de Elsa eran más rápidas, creíbles y elegantes, claro, ayudada luego con CGI, le colocaban más autos, espacios más estrechos, mucha más velocidad y lo más importante, la convertían en el actor al cuál interpretaba. -Te luciste, Elsa. Sigue así.

Andrew Lincoln, era el oficial, ayudó a la platinada a levantarse, mientras esta se quitaba las tapas del cuerpo, las llamadas "Balas de Hollywood". Eran tapas, un simple trozo de cartón. La sangre era pintura en pequeñas bolsas que eran accionadas con detonadores. Lo único real eran las armas, el sonido y los detonantes de estas.

Salió de la escena, mientras que Bruce Willis se escondió al costado del auto con una M16, y Zac Efron se ponía en el lugar de Elsa.

-Bueno. -Olaf se le acercó, ayudándole con su vestimenta y arrojando las tapas. -Terminaste, y te luciste. Debo decírtelo.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, tienes que ir a probar vestuario para las tomas en "Tron 3", Joseph me pidió que fueras entre dos o tres semanas, aun está en preproducción.

-Maldita sea, ese traje es incomodo.

-Lo siento, ya firmaste el contrato, y lo más importante es que ya pagaron. Sobre paga, con todo lo que cobras me duele quedarme sólo con el cinco porciento.

-Lo siento, ya firmaste el contrato. -Se burló, dejando ver una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

Quentin volvió a felicitar a la platinada, dándole indicaciones para las escenas próximas. -Es fascinante tu trabajo, Elsa. Eres toda una profesional. -Tomó un sorbo a su café. -Estoy seguro que pronto encontraras un papel que te de todo el protagonismo a ti. Eres mucho más talentosa y guapa que muchas arpías de Hollywood. Hare unas llamadas y tendrás una película propia.

-Gracias, en verdad te agradezco mucho esto, pero no estoy interesada en ser la próxima actriz de Hollywood. Lo mío son las acrobacias el riesgo del momento, no las cámaras.

El hombre pareció confundido, empezando a tartamudear. Cualquier persona mataría por una oportunidad como esta, pero la platinada la rechaza sin ninguna delicadeza, un NO directo. -Respeto tu decisión. Si cambias de idea sólo llámame y veré que puedo hacer por ti. 

* * *

Era la hora de salir de la escuela. Algunas chicas estaban esperando el autobús, recién salidas de la escuela bíblica. Estaban vestidas con una larga túnica negra, las medias blancas más arriba de las rodillas y todas con un maletín viejo, junto a su biblia, frente a tiendas mundanas, un sex-shop, una tienda de armas y un burdel. Estaban paradas justo donde la semana pasada un hombre fue asesinado.

Ese bar de mala muerte siempre tenía algo mágico, desprendiendo un aura dura pero fascinante. Podías conocer la historia de cientos de criminales, eso siempre y cuando no te mataran antes. Era un lugar donde cualquier tipo podría encajarte un cuchillo e inclusive comerte. Si algunos se peleaban era mejor esperar que uno matase al otro en lugar de intervenir.

Siempre era una peste oler el aliento de Olaf cuando fumaba y bebía la cerveza "Corona". Le daba caladas largas a su cigarrillo, después le daba un trago a la cerveza aun con el humo en su boca. Rancio...

Ella bebía "Geek Breakfast" Sabía perfecto, una combinación entre café y chocolate en alcohol. Esa cerveza era millones de veces mejor que cualquier otra cerveza, pero se quedaba corta ante el vino, y más cuando lo combinaba con chocolate y vainilla.

El peliblanco le dio otra gran calada al cigarro, dejando salir el humo directo al rostro de Elsa. -¿En serio?. -Agitó su mano, alejando todo el humo de su rostro. -Te he dicho que tienes que dejar de fumar, los dientes se te están pudriendo y tu aliento apesta.

-Ya lo dejo. -Aplastó el cigarro en la mesa. -Perdón, en serio. No puedo dejarlo. Iré por algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo?.

-¿Venden arenques?.

-No. Te traeré una hamburguesa.

-Suena bien.

El cajero apuntó la orden del peliblanco, apuntándola en hoja blanca y colgándola en un rodillo sujetada por un gancho.

-Siempre que como hamburguesas me recuerda al primer día que nos vimos. Eras tan pequeña. ¿Cuántos tenías? ¿15? ¿16? ¿17?.

-15.

-Ambas parecían vagabundas. Hanako y tú devoraron esas hamburguesas, como si no hubiesen comido en días, tal vez semanas.

-Teníamos cinco días sin comer, dormíamos en mi auto y tomábamos agua de un grifo cercano al parque central. Lo normal en la vida de un joven que busca fama y dinero en esta ciudad.

-Ser joven, una aventura mística y hermosa. Mentira fue una mierda para mi. Tenía 17 cuando deje mi casa. No podía soportar un minuto más a mi padrastro, el idiota siempre me cuestionaba sobre mi afán con los autos. En fin, ¿Recuerdas lo primero que me dijiste?.

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que te pedí trabajo, ¿tal vez dinero?.

-Trabajo. Luego empecé a contarte de mi vida, mientras estabas en silencio. Eras como una pequeña Eriza en una manada de Zorros. Eras tan temerosa ante la gente, pero a quien te tocaba le pinchabas, nunca dejaste que nadie te jodiera. Una actitud brillante.

-Luego me diste un arma y robe un banco.

-Dale una arma a un hombre y robará un banco, si le das un banco robará al mundo.

-Ojala me hubieras dado el banco. -Ambos soltaron en carcajadas, siendo interrumpidos por la tos seca del peliblanco.

-Dios. Mis pulmones. -Se golpeó en el pecho, sacando a un más humo de su garganta. -Empezaré a fumar cigarrillos eléctricos o pasto, como lo hacia de niño. -Dio un fuerte suspiro. -Agradezco al cielo que no te disparaste a ti misma con el arma. Recuerdo cuando Eduardo tuvo su primer arma en mano. Le dije "Guárdala, vas ha lastimar a alguien". La puso en su cadera y el idiota se disparó directo al pene.

-He odio esa historia cientos de veces.

-Y me hace reír como si fuera la primera vez. -Completó el peliblanco.

-Jamás te creí, luego lo conocí y pues me tragué la historia entera.

-Él es todo un personaje. Un gran sujeto, un idiota en toda regla. Sin embargo, no estamos aquí para eso, sino para celebrar niña.

-¿Qué celebramos?. -El peliblanco arrojó un monte de papeles sobre la mesa. -¿Más contratos?.

-Dile como quieras, mi diccionario lo define como más dinero.

-Grandes casas productoras. "Mad Max Blood in road" "Taxi Driver". Probablemente un reboot. "The Driver". Una serie, algo fácil. "Matrix Newo" Otro reboot, probablemente innecesario.

-Medítalo, y me dices cual prefieres.

-Todos. Esto es fácil, y una gran fuente de ingresos.

-Ok. Me pondré en contacto con los productores, les diré que estás dentro. 

* * *

-¿Cómo sabes que él es malo?. -Estaba sentada junto a Liv, mirando una caricatura que la pequeña sintonizó.

-Sólo míralo. Su cara dice que es el malo.

La caricatura era un poco ¿rara?. Un niño se convertía en diferentes alienígenas gracias a su reloj, que era de procedencia extraterrestre. Un concepto raro, pero entretenido.

Anna salió del baño, aun con el pelo algo mojado. Estaba preparándose para irse a trabajar. Mientras esta se peinaba, la platinada se acercó tras ella abrazándola por la cintura. -Amor, ¿En serio tienes que ir?.

-Si, Elsa. Ya te lo dije. -Paso su mano derecha por el cabello de la platinada, plantándole un gran beso a la ahora su novia.

-Vamos. -Le besó. -Quédate con nosotras, pasarán un genial documental sobre alienígenas. Liv estará muy ocupada. -Era el doble sentido que Anna amaba de Elsa, siempre jugando con él. En su corazón anhelaba quedarse, y pasar un tiempo en familia, sin embargo, necesitaba el dinero y mantener el trabajo.

-Sólo será por hoy, mañana me tendrás libre por todo el día.

-Bien. Mañana saldremos. -Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirroja, llenándole de besos. -Tendremos una gran tarde en familia.

Tocaron tres veces la puerta, seguramente era la inoportuna de Bella, quien venía por Anna, ambas se iban juntas al trabajo. Siempre llegaba en los peores momentos.

-Me tengo que ir. Volveré pronto. -Le dio el último beso. -Nos vemos pronto. Liv cuídate y por favor, duerme temprano.

-Si, Mamá. -La pequeña seguramente se dormiría tarde, como siempre. Por nada del mundo se perdería ese especial de la vida extraterrestre.

-Entonces, ¿él es el malo?.

-Sí. Él quiere el omnitrix, con él podría conquistar todo el universo. Ben debe derrotarlo. -La pequeña paró para dar un sorbo a su gran vaso de soda. -El omnitrix tiene el poder de convertir a Ben en cualquier alienígena, y en manos equivocadas es un arma mortal. -El chico de nombre "Ben" se convirtió en lo que parecía ser un fantasma. Dedos largos, casi como garras. Entre blanco y gris, el único ojo de color morado y con muchas franjas negras por su cuerpo. El símbolo del reloj había pasado a estar en su pecho. "Fantasmático" -Gritó la criatura al terminar su transformación. De su pecho salieron tentáculos y atacaron al villano.

-Bien. Lo tomaré en cuenta. -Se sentó nuevamente junta a la pequeña, dándole un fuerte abrazo. -Tal vez deba ver el documental en History, así estaré más informada.

-Créeme. El conocimiento es poder. -Tomó un puño de palomitas, se las metió a la boca y tomó un sorbo de su soda, ayudándole a tragar. -Deberías reconsiderar leer "Área 51" de "David Benito" o el "Documento Ovni" de "Jorge Sánchez". Son libros muy interesantes, y contienen información valiosa sobre los aliens.

-Algún día. Aun no he terminado de leer todos los libros en los cuales se basan mis películas. -Se levantó y miró por la ventana, observando el viejo y gran reloj del centro. -Son casi las ocho treinta, ¿Quieres cenar?.

-Seguro.

-Algo ligero. Creo que tu madre dejó algo de comida en el refrigerador.

Los dotes culinarios de Elsa no daban para más. En especial cuando quemaba el recalentado, el pollo ya estaba demasiado caliente e incoloro, las constantes vueltas en el microondas lo terminaron de matar.

-Quemar algo recalentado, vaya. Tus dotes culinarios son pésimos.

-Tal vez no digas lo mismo después de verme cocinar una sabrosa pizza.

-Espera, el microondas se echó a perder por un simple pollo. No quiero ver el edificio arder cuando golpees la masa o agregues la salsa.

-Pizza en camino, niña. Media hora o es gratis.

-Toda una maestra de la cocina. -Liv se burló de Elsa, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban en impaciencia. -Tiembla Gordon Ramsay, ¡Tiembla!.

-¿Qué raza es él?. -Preguntó la platinada, mirando un pequeño alienígena gris, una gran cabeza y unos ojos oscuros, profundos y dilatados.

-Es un gris. Los grises son egoístas y carentes de sensibilidad, los cuales secuestran a personas inocentes y experimentan con ellos para reconstruir un fallo en sus propios genes. Son fascinantes.

-¿Los grises son malos?.

-Son incomprendidos. Ellos sólo quieren reparar las fallas de su ADN.

-Fascinante. -En la pantalla se proyectaba una gran figura reptil, como si fuese un pequeño velociraptor en un color verde. Su curiosidad y el tratar de pasar más tiempo con la niña hablaron por ella. -¿Y él?.

-Es un reptiliano. Se dice que mueven el mundo, ellos pueden transformarse en diferentes humanos. Son calculadores, y siempre van por sus intereses antes que la paz y son el estandarte del capitalismo.

-En pocas palabras. Ellos dominan mi billetera.

-Los diez dólares de la pizza van directo a ellos. -Volvió su atención al televisor, escuchando como el experto hablaba sobre las distintas tecnologías encontradas en la supuesta área del encuentro. -Mira. Ellos son los Anunnakis. Quieren el control del planeta, ellos tal vez son los responsables de nuestra evolución. Ellos son enemigos de los Reptilianos y los grises, principalmente por sus intereses parecidos.

El CGI del documental era bastante patético. Los platillos parecían como pedazos de cartón, moviéndose erráticamente. Las voces de todos los testigos era la misma, siendo parecida a la de un hombre anciano con resfriado, y la única canción de fondo era el tema de "X-Files", seguramente de bajo presupuesto, pero entretenida.

Ella se mantenía neutral ante la posibilidad de vida extraterrestre, pero, decir que el universo es sólo para nosotros es un poco egoísta, ¿No?. No dudaba que en un lugar recóndito del universo exista una forma de vida, ya sea avanzada o como bacterias.

-Voy al baño, Liv. Vuelvo en poco.

-Date prisa o te perderás de lo más importante.

La puerta del baño cerró. Liv centró su mirada en toda la pantalla pero tocaron la puerta. La pequeña se levantó, seguramente era el repartidor. Dos minutos para que fueran más de 31 minutos...

Caminaba de una forma tan lenta a la puerta, esperando el tiempo gratuito. No pensaba pagar para nada por la pizza.

Abrió la puerta después de los treinta minutos. El repartidor era un joven alto y muy delgado, demasiado acné en la cara y lentes con fondo de botella, vestido en un ridículo uniforme con pizzas en su camisa.

-Llegas tarde. -Dijo la pequeña. Mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos al repartidor. -No pienso pagar ni un centavo por ella.

-Pero tengo algo de tiempo esperando a que abriesen la puerta.

Liv se llevó la mano a la boca, pasándola por su frente y terminando con un apretón directo al corazón. -Todavía te atreves refunfuñar. Qué mal repartidor, olvídate de tu propina.

-Pero yo, yo... -Liv le quitó la pizza de las manos y cerró la puerta. -Creo que es mejor no volver al trabajo, y decirle al señor Wesel que renuncio. No puedo creer que una niña me haya chantajeado.

-Liv, ¿Quién era?.

-El repartidor. La pizza nos salió gratis. -Dejó la caja sobre la mesa, verificó si aun estaban en comerciales y corrió por un plato. -Pido la rebanada más grande.

-Todas son iguales, Liv. Y sólo tendrás una rebanada.

-Necesito dos. Estoy en desarrollo.

-Necesitas proteínas, pero no de estas. Quizá vegetales...

-No, No. Sólo una, sólo una. Nada de vegetales.

Un largo hilo de queso salía de su boca hasta llegar a la punta de la pizza. El testimonio del granjero parecía solido, pero un poco loco. "Mire el platillo sobre mi, paso volante y destruyó mi tractor con su rayo laser". Un poco ficción, pero no le podía matar la ilusión de Liv.

-Algún día veré un Ovni por mi cuenta. -El presentador empezaba a despedirse, dando el adiós con un "Nos veremos en la próxima". -He preparado mi telescopio, esta noche miraré el cielo un rato.

-Te dejaré sólo y si te duermas temprano.

-¿No quieres buscarlos conmigo?.

Una buena idea, pasar otro tiempo con la pequeña. Liv empezaba a caerle mejor desde que la conoció, ya no tenía esa actitud de niña pretenciosa, arrogante y celosa. Hace un mes le hacia la vida imposible, ahora la podía comprar con un poco de dulces y pasar un rato con ella. Liv una niña bastante inteligente y audaz, tenía el razonamiento mucho mejor que bastantes adultos, un corazón noble y puro, pero sus celos contra Elsa aun los tenía por los aires. "Ya no te considero mi enemiga, pero tampoco mi amigo o la novia de mi madre" -Dijo eso hace una semana, cuando cenó junto a ambas.

La habitación de Liv era justo como la imaginaba. Estaba llena de libros sobre alienígenas, conspiraciones y demás cosas sobre el espacio y cosmología. Su computadora mostraba continuamente los números (0 y 1) Aiden se lo había explicado alguna vez, era algo ¿Diádico? ¿Binario? Algo sobre los voltajes del sistema operativo de una computadora. Juguetes a por montón en el suelo, y un color azul por toda la habitación.

Un gran telescopio estaba sobre la ventana, mirando con su lente al cielo.

-Elsa, ¿Puedes prestarme tu reloj?. Necesito registrar la hora.

¿Prestarle una de sus grandes pertenencias a Liv?. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería una buena idea?.

-Liv, por favor cuídalo mucho. -Empezó a desabrocharlo, hace tiempo que no miraba directo al personaje en el reloj. El amarillo de Bob ya estaba pasando a un naranja cobrizo, el tiempo ya lo estaba afectando. -Es algo que aprecio mucho. -Su muñeca agradeció el paso del flujo de la sangre. Había una gran marca roja y con algunas ampollas naciendo.

-Lo cuidaré muy bien. -Lo abrochó alrededor del portaocular y comenzó su búsqueda. Elsa dudaba mucho el que pudiera encontrar algo, gracias a la escalera de incendio que bloqueaba gran parte de la vista y el edificio trasero que generaba demasiada oscuridad y opacaba un poco la luz. La poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en el dije que estaba sobre el camisón de Elsa y los ojos coloridos de Liv.

-6 horas 1 minuto ascensión derecha 14 grados declinación 22 minutos... No hay cuerpos.

-¿Crees que encontremos algo con esta pésima vista?.

-La otra vez vi algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué fue?.

-Al principio pensé que era un Ovni, pero luego me di cuenta que era el tonto gato de la señora Nesbitt. Ese día aprendí dos cosas. Uno, los arañazos de un gato duelen mucho, dos, soy alérgica a los gatos. Me dio mucha picazón, me lloraron los ojos y se me salían los mocos.

-Creo que te regalaré un gato.

-Ja, Ja. Muy graciosa. -Los berrinches de Liv ya eran dulces. Sus labios se contraían y subían hasta su nariz, cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Elsa le tomó por sus mejillas mientras se las apretaba. -Eres tan dulce. -Le dejó mientras removía su rubio cabello. -No creo que veamos nada más por hoy, sería mejor ver en otro lugar.

-¿Cómo cuál?. Dudo mucho que el receptor nos deje ir al tejado.

-No, no. Yo me refería al campo abierto. ¿Te gustaría ir al campo y mirar las estrellas?.

-Duele que me preguntes.

-Mañana iremos. Un día entero de campo ¿Si?. -Se puso a la altura de la pequeña y le abrazó. -Prepara tu bicicleta, y mañana zarparemos.

-Sobre eso... No tengo bicicleta.

-¿Eso es posible?. Digo, un infante sin bicicleta.

-El señor White no deja tener bicicletas ó mascotas, dice que son muy sucias. Y Ni siquiera sé andar en una.

-Mañana es día para enseñarte. Sólo si te portas bien, y eres buena con tu "Mamá" Elsa.

-No eres mi mamá.

Nuevamente removió su cabello. -Pero lo seré, tenlo por seguro. Ahora vete a dormir. Hazle caso a la temporal tía Elsa.

Eran poco más de las 4 de la mañana. La pelirroja encontró una escena que le alegro el corazón.

Su hija y su amada estaban abrazadas, ambas dormidas. Liv se aferraba a Elsa para jamás dejarla, y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de esta.

No quería destruir la escena. Se tumbo al otro costado de Elsa, quedando Liv entre ambas adultas. Era como una pequeña familia, las tres muy unidas gracias al reducido espacio en el colchón de la pequeña.

-Así que... ¿El curioso caso del perro a medianoche?

-¿Eh?. -Apenas y podía abrir los ojos. La luz le golpeaba en sus ojos aqua y le irritaba como un gran malestar. -¿Qué dices?. -Su vista apenas se estaba aclarando. Su hermosa pequeña estaba comiendo cereal, podía ver el comedor desde la habitación de Liv, y Su hermosa platinada sentada, junto a ella. Se veía tan sexy con esa ligera camiseta negra, delgada, su sostén era visible tras esta.

-El perro de media noche...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó en apuros y le quiso arrebatar el cuaderno a la platinada. -¡Dame eso!. -Peleaba y saltaba sobre sus puntillas, pero la rubia tenía una gran ventaja, su altura. Alejaba demasiado el libro del alcance de la pelirroja. -Elsa por favor, dámelo. No quiero que te burles.

-¿Burlarme?. Anna esto es bueno.

-Es patético.

-Jamás me habías dicho que escribías.

-Escribo sólo en mis tiempos libres. Ahora ya dámelo, por favor.

-No es patético. "Pasaban 7 minutos de la medianoche. El perro estaba tumbado en la hierba, en medio del jardín de la casa de la señora Shears. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar corriendo echado, como corren los perros cuando, en sueños, creen que persiguen un gato; Pero el perro no estaba corriendo o dormido. El perro estaba muerto...". -Citó del mismo cuaderno donde la pelirroja escribía. -Elemental, mi querido Watson. -Tomó sus gafas como si fueran una pipa. -El gato es el único sospechoso. -La platinada le regresó el cuaderno a su dueña, seguido de "robarle" un beso, el cual fue correspondido. -No es patético. Te recomiendo buscar un editorial. Es buena.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?. Sólo leíste la primer página.

-Leí tres capítulos antes de que despertases. ¿Cómo lo sé?. Bueno, todo lo que sale de ti es perfecto. Sólo mira a Liv. -Se acercó lentamente jugando ambas frentes. Levantó la barbilla de la pecosa. Un beso lento, lleno de amor y pasión mientras ambas lenguas luchaban por el control de ese delicioso beso. -¿Eso sonó mal?. -Dijo cuando se separaron.

-Un poco.

-Digamos que todo lo que tocas o haces es perfecto. -Le beso la frente y la apretaba en un fuerte abrazo. -Oye. Será mejor que te prepares, le prometí a Liv que iríamos al campo por la noche, quiere ver las estrellas con su telescopio.

-¿De nuevo?. Dios. Espero que no te haya aburrido con sus historias sobre alienígenas. Está muy adentrada en los temas espaciales desde que le permití ver ese documental por history, y más tarde fueron los libros.

-Para nada. Fue muy interesante. ¿Sabías que los grises son malignos?.

-¿En serio?.

-Desde ahora nada gris.

Desayunaron la poca pizza que quedo de la noche anterior y pasaron un rato más en familia hasta que el móvil de Elsa sonó. "Elsa necesitamos verte, surgió algo -Olaf".

-Liv. Sé que te lo prometí, pero, me surgió algo de trabajo.

-No te preocupes, Elsa. Nosotras te esperaremos. -Habló Anna. Ambas se levantaron del comedor. Anna despidió a Elsa con un gran beso...

La contestadora recibió el mensaje... -Sé donde vives... ¿Qué tal las cerraduras de las puertas?. -La pelirroja corrió a contestar.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué vuelves a llamar?.

-¿Quién es? ¿Te crees muy gracioso sin identificación de llamadas?.

-Les he dicho que él no me interesa, pero a la policía probablemente sí.

-Oye, déjame en paz , ¿Quieres?. La policía va ha rastrar tu llamada. -La pelirroja colgó.

-¿Quién era?. -Elsa dejo de lado su partida y se dirigió a Anna con el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada. Sólo un tipo raro. Quiere que les pague unas cuentas de mi exesposo.

-Dime... ¿Haz reconocido su voz?.

-No pasa nada, Elsa.

-¿No pasa nada?. Eso me sonó como una amenaza.

-No es nada, déjalo, por favor. Lo denunciaré a la policía.

Lo pensó por un segundo. -Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. Si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Adiós. Estaremos bien. 

Bajaba las escaleras con prisa, casi saltaba sobre las rejas de protección. -Maldición, Aiden contesta. -Marcaba por segunda vez el número del mencionado.

-¿Hola?. -Su voz era lenta, seguramente apenas se iba despertando.

-Aiden, necesito un favor.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. jamás es para saludar.

-Ahora no, por favor. -Esquivó a la anciana que llevaba la ropa sobre sus manos. -¿Puedes rastrear una llamada?.

-¿Me crees idiota?. Es algo fácil.

-Bien, escucha. Mi novia recibió una llamada amenazante el día de hoy, y necesito el origen de esa llamada.

-¿Tienes el número?.

-No.

-¿Punto de rebote?. -No tuvo respuesta de la platinada, sólo un "Ehhh". -El numero de tu novia, rastrearé las llamadas recibidas.

-Gracias. Te enviaré el numero por texto.

-De acuerdo, y la próxima vez un saludo no vendría nada mal.

Colgó la llamada. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y tecleó el número con rapidez.

Recibió la respuesta de Aiden. "Llamada hecha desde el parque Corona al Este" "Propietario Víctor Mojica" "Alto, tés morena-clara, ojos negros y una barba de candado" "Originario de Serbia, ciudadano Noruego desde el 2009". -Un viejo haciendo llamadas de broma. Ya verás que risas nos echamos cuando te encuentre.

Tenía poco viéndolo desde atrás. Confirmo que era su sujeto cuando entró al viejo y desolado parque que estaba lleno de basura. Víctor estaba mirando el condón que flotaba en el lago, luchando contra la caja de cerveza para obtener el paso.

Marcó el número que Aiden le dio.

-No es tan divertido cuando los papeles se revierten, ¿Cierto?.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Qué demonios quieres?.

-Desearás jamás haber llamado a Anna. -Terminó la llamada y salto sobre la banca en la cual estaba sentado el moreno. Lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que cayera. -¿Por qué hiciste la llamada?.

Lo comenzó a golpear, puño derecho, puño izquierdo. La cabeza de Víctor sólo rebotaba contra el piso, y siendo nuevamente impulsada por los golpes de la platinada. ¡¿Crees que puedes venir y amenazar a mí familia?. ¿Crees qué no habrá consecuencias por eso?.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo a su altura. -¿Por qué hiciste la llamada?. -Víctor tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, sus ojos dilatados y con un gran hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz, al igual que el gran charco en el suelo. Casi no tenía pulso, tal vez un latido por cada 10 o 15 segundos. -Maldito. -Lo arrojó con fuerza, golpeando nuevamente contra el suelo.

Revisó su chaqueta. Una hoja de cuaderno "Anna" decía en ella junto al número de la pelirroja, dentro, un rollo de billetes 5 mil dólares decía el papel que los sostenía.

-Aiden, ¿Puedes rastrear más llamadas del número de Víctor?.

-Mmm. No tiene registros. La llamada de tu novia es la primera, última y única que tiene. Tal vez el móvil sea nuevo. Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-No importa. Gracias, Aiden. 

* * *

-Y aquí está tu parte, 600 Mil Dólares. -Olaf los había citado en un restaurante de la localidad, comida típica de Argentina, era deliciosa, pero la localización no ayudaba mucho en las ventas o en el interés de la gente por venir ha probar los deliciosos platillos. Locro, fainá y choripán, el barrio era pésimo, presenciaron cinco asesinatos antes de llegar. Los Argentinos poseen una gran influencia Italiana, Española y algo Africana en sus platillos, una mezcla exquisita.

-¿Dónde está mí parte?. -Eduardo protestó.

-Te la daré tu dinero hasta que puedas lavarlo.

-Jodete. Es la cuarte vez que me lo haces en el mes. ¿Por qué necesito un estúpido lugar para lavar el dinero?.

-Porque si lo gastas a lo estúpido, y lo harás. Tendrás al FBI ó la DEA tocando tu puerta, preguntándote el por qué de tu repentina fortuna. -Dijo la platinada, mientras daba el último bocado al choripán.

-Por eso. Dudo mucho que tu tía abuela Betsy de Luxemburgo te dejé una herencia millonaria. Es por eso que necesitas una fuente de dinero legal para poder tener este dinero.

-A Aiden se lo diste, y él no tiene empleo. -Volvió a refunfuñar.

-A los ojos de la ley yo ni siquiera existo. Borré mis registros, mis datos y papeles. Como si jamás hubiese nacido. -Dijo el Hacker mientras miraba su móvil.

-Se lo diste a Doc.

-Doc. No hace una fiesta millonaria, él podría ser feliz con una cucaracha y una cuchara. -Guardó el dinero del Sinaloense en su bolsillo. -Elsa tiene el empleo en el cine. Uriel maneja una gran empresa millonaria de muebles, Claude tiene el restaurante y algunas inversiones en negocios internacionales, y yo soy el representante legal de Elsa.

Sólo le quedo sentarse, refunfuñar y dejar salir un suspiro. -Me darás intereses.

-Podrías cobrar intereses si abrieses un negocio.

-Jodete. -Algunas veces Eduardo se ponía demasiado delicado. Él más que nadie debería saber sobre este negocio, después de todo el es quien lleva más tiempo dentro del mismo. Vio a su padre y su tío dentro del mismo, él creció entre drogas, armas y sicarios. Siempre esperando el momento para heredar los carteles de su padre, eso hasta que todos cayeran ante las fuerzas de la DEA. -Además. Puedo lavarlo en mi lavadora.

Elsa leía un poco del libreto de "The Driver" y joder, era como su propia vida. "La vida de un taxista da un giro de 180 grados cuando accede a ser el conductor de un crimen". Casi parecido, sólo que esta historia no mostraba demasiado riesgo como su propia vida, simples persecuciones lineales para esconderse en un callejón y despistar a la policía.

Una buena historia, entretenida, pero demasiado corta. Calculaba que la serie contaría con 7 ó tal vez 8 episodios. Olaf se le acercó, tocó su hombro y dijo. -¿Puedes venir un momento?. Un "Claro" fue su respuesta.

El viento ya empezaba a ser un poco frío gracias a las últimas ventiscas del otoño. El invierno estaba a casi nada de empezar, un buen tiempo para el clima, pésimo para los trabajos.

Los constantes golpeteos y gritos agresivos de los habitantes no ayudaban mucho al barrio. Un "Vete a la mierda" salía de la boca de una mujer mientras arrojaba la ropa del que parecía ser su esposo. Dos mujeres peleando en el suelo, tal vez por el novio que seguramente las alentaba entre el público hasta que un disparo liberó a los curiosos como una estampida.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?. -Su flequillo volaba ante el viento, pero su trenza se mantenía totalmente estable como si fuese hecha de hielo. Esos rasgos de ella le hacían honor a su sobrenombre "La Reina del Hielo".

-Escucha sé que habías dicho que lo dejarías por esa chica.

-Y lo dejaré.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Un viejo amigo volverá a la ciudad, él quiere empezar a robar algo simple.

-Deja que él me lo explique.

-Llegará mañana. Te pondré en contacto con él. Y por cierto, duerme bien. Mañana por fin conocerás a tu futuro patrocinador.

-Ojala pudiera arrollarlo con el auto. Conocer el auto será la mejor parte del día.

-Primero que nos de el dinero, luego lo arrollas, ¿Entendido? ó mejor no arrolles a nadie.

-Eres demasiado aburrido. Te aseguro que todos me agradecerían si ese cabrón desapareciese.

-Sólo le tienes que ver la cara por un momento, después de eso te olvidas de él. Habrá mejores patrocinadores. 

* * *

Llevaba tiempo apoyada en la sucia barra de esa cantina. El contacto de Olaf ya tendría que haber llegado, llegaba tarde.

-Un muñeco de nieve me ha pasado el contacto.

Elsa asintió. -Pareces una buena tipa. -El contacto resulto ser una chica, morena, estatura media, cabello negro en una cola baja, ojos marrones y con una cintura extremadamente estrecha, como si fuese un reloj de arena.

-Cada vez es más difícil evitar a los aficionados, no sé si me entiendes. Todo el mundo se cree malo, todo el mundo cree que prepara la mejor salsa, todo el mundo cree que conduce bien.

-Si has trabajado con Olaf, debo suponer que eres profesional.

-Lo mismo digo. -La nueva dio un trago en su vaso de Whisky. -Además me han dicho que eres la mejor.

-Lo soy.

-Otra cosa que me han dicho es que trabajar contigo no siempre es fácil.

-No tiene por qué no serlo, si llegamos a entendernos.

-¿Entendernos en qué?. Este trabajo es mío. La jefa soy yo. Yo dirijo el equipo, doy las órdenes. Tú te apuntas al equipo o no te apuntas.

-Si es así, no me apunto. -Se puso en pie y se encamino a la salida.

-Muy bien. Tú decides...

-Otra gran oportunidad que se va por la alcantarilla.

-Al menos déjame que te invite a otra copa. -Habló con el barman, pidiendo otra ronda. -No puedo evitar preguntártelo. -Dijo, dejando la cerveza fría en la mesa, junto a su copa. -¿Te importaría explicarme el por qué?.

-Yo conduzco. No hago nada más. No me quedo esperando a que tú planifiques el golpe, ni mientras lo das. Tú me dices dónde empezamos, dónde vamos, dónde iremos cuando terminemos, a qué hora es la cosa. Yo no participo, no conozco a nadie, no llevo armas. Yo sólo conduzco.

-Esa actitud debe limitar mucho las ofertas que aceptas.

-No es cosa de actitud, sino de principios. Y sí, rechazo muchos más trabajos de los que acepto.

-Éste es fácil.

-Siempre lo son.

-No como éste.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Será entre mi novio y yo, por cierto me llamo Jasmí...

-Shhh. Cállate. No me interesa tu nombre. No me relaciono con criminales como tú.

-Vaya, una falacia. Suponiendo que eres una criminal.

-Soy una conductora. Mírame como una taxista, tú me pagas y te llevaré donde quieras, cuando quieras, como quieras. Yo no pregunto que harás o con quien iras. Sólo conduzco. Si mi paga está completa no me importa nada. Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto desde el norte y llegarás en menos de cinco minutos, sin importar que sean 150 kilómetros.

Una de las zonas ricas de Arendelle, al Noroeste, dijo la morena, a cuatro horas en coche, kilómetros y kilómetros de casas de millón y medio de dólares, como conejeras, robándoles el sitio a los pinos del bosque. Anotó algo en un papel, que empujó sobre la mesa con dos dedos. Elsa recordó que había vendedores insistentes que hacían eso. La gente era muy tonta. ¿Quién, con un mínimo de orgullo, con un mínimo de respeto por sí mismo, iba a aceptar algo así? ¿Qué clase de imbécil se conformaría con eso?. -Esto es una broma, supongo. -Dijo la platinada.

-Tú no quieres participar, no quieres tu parte. Es una tarifa por un servicio. Así de simple.

Elsa dio el último trago a la cerveza y apartó la botella. -Vete con quien ha pagado por ti. No me hagas perder el tiempo, no me levanto de la cama por menos de cinco grandes.

-¿Cambiarias de opinión si añadiera un cero?.

-Añade tres.

-¡¿Qué?!. Nadie vale tanto.

-La calle está llena de conductores. Escoge al que más te guste.

-Lo acabo de hacer. -Con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a Elsa que tomará nuevamente el asiento, y le acercó otra cerveza. -Sólo te estoy poniendo a prueba, Mujer. -Se tocó el aro de la oreja derecha. Elsa llegó a la conclusión de que aquella había sido un código. -Como te he dicho, solo somos mi novio y yo. Lo dividiremos en cuatro partes. Dos para mí, una para mí novio y otra extra para ti. Aparte de tu sueldo. ¿Te va bien así?.

-Puedo aceptarlo.

-Trato hecho, entonces.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien. ¿Te tomas otra?.

-¿Por qué no?. 

Casi cinco horas de viaje ininterrumpido. Estar toda la tarde escuchándolos a ambos cantando en algún idioma del medio Oriente. Haberlos interrumpidos cuando querían tener sexo en el asiento trasero, todo eso mezclado con el maldito trafico.

La zona era "coolingtown", pacifica, con millones de casas iguales. Casas completamente blancas, hechas con lo que parecía ser mármol, 30 o 40 metros de frente y un largo lateral, eran terrenos demasiado grandes. Autos lujosos, Ferrari, Lamborghini, BMW, Mercedez, Cadillac y Pagani eran las marcas de autos más frecuentes en los garajes de esas casas.

Conducía un 370z del 2010 de Nissan. De serie, la maquina ya tenía una potencia absurda, y además ella le había dedicado trabajo al motor. Desde el retrovisor miraba como Jasmín se le ponía encima a su novio, Aladdín. Ambos desenfrenados por entregarse a su pasión carnal. Golpeó con fuerza el asiento, asiendo que ambos volteasen. -No en mi coche, idiotas. -Miró su reloj "11:59". -Es hora.

-La casa es de un político corrupto. Tiene una mina de oro, mi hermana trabaja haciendo la limpieza en ese hogar y dice que hay una caja fuerte en la...

-Esos detalles se dicen el primer día, Jasmín. Más no me importa, es hora de que den el golpe. Luego los tiraré por el bosque y podrán revolcarse libremente.

No eran para nada "Profesionales". Aladdín golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, buscando tumbarla... El factor sorpresa se había perdido. Jasmín rompió una ventana y entro por ella.

El destello de un disparo iluminó toda la sala, el cuerpo de Jasmín salió disparado por la ventana. El dueño de la casa salió por la puerta, disparando la escopeta directo a la cabeza de Aladdín, sonando como un latigazo y la sangre y sesos bañando el automóvil, tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí.

Atrás quedaron los cadáveres de la pareja. Por lo menos ella ya tenía su parte, no importaba nada más. 

* * *

-Te lo digo. Nosotros podríamos pagar nuestro propio equipo. Tenía 500 Mil dólares.

-Tenías... Elsa, ¿No lo entiendes?. No podemos pagar el equipo nosotros solos. Necesitamos patrocinadores. Kristoff es un buen tipo, nos dará el dinero, correrás, y después nos desaseemos de él.

-Pero...

-Nada. Después de ganar algunas carreras y fama, podremos dejar a Kristoff de lado, y comprar tu propio auto. Un Ariel v8 atom.

Paso la engrasada puerta, entrando al garaje de Olaf. El auto de Anna aun seguía ahí, esperando por una computadora.

Casi tocando el techo, suspendido, dejando la parte baja al descubierto estaba un Lamborghini Jalpa de 1988, hermoso, color negro, y junto a él un rubio enorme, todo un fisiculturista con cara de pocos amigos en él.

-¡¿Este pedazo de chatarra me costó 900 mil dólares?!. -Gritó, escupiéndole al peliblanco.

Olaf tartamudeó. -Buen...Bueno. Costó 115 mil dólares.

-¡¿Donde está lo que me falta?!.

-Tomamos el dinero para repararlo, y reforzarlo. -Bajó el auto y abrió el capo. -El Lamborghini Jalpa tiene un Motor V8 tiene un bloque hecho de aleación ligera, y cambiamos el aluminio por fibra de carbono. Este motor, lo adaptamos para que sea de 8.5 Litros, puede desarrollar mucha más potencia que su serie. Tiene 725 Caballos de fuerza, alcanza los 100 kilómetros en 1,1 segundos, le aumentamos la carrera del pistón a 125 milímetros. Embrague hidráulico. Cambiamos el aluminio y acero de la chasis por fibra de carbono, haciéndolo más ligero y veloz.

-¿Significa?.

-El auto es imparable en las manos adecuadas.

El rubio se acercó a la platinada. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -¡Más te vale que ganes!. De lo contrarío, tú y él verán de lo que soy capaz. Quiero verte correr. -Salió por la puerta principal, dejando ver su enorme espalda.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte!. Idiota. -Dijo la platinada.

Llevar casco bajo techo era sin duda demasiado incomodo, pero lo cómodo era el auto. Respondía de una manera tan suave, casi como la seda. Respondía al más fino y ligero toque de la platinada, respondiendo con un ronroneo, como si fuera un gatito que busca alguien que lo domine.

Las curvas las tomaba cerradas, sin necesidad de frenar o reducir la velocidad, derrapaba sobre las curvas, tomando el impulso de estas al entrar en la recta. "11 segundos" fue la mejor marca para recorrer 3 kilómetros, hasta el momento.

El indicador de velocidad chocaba al no haber más paso libre para aumentar, más no había nada de que preocuparse, el motor estaba moldeado a una potencia más alta y podía resistir cualquier cosa. "9,75 segundos" -Rompió la marca.

Estacionó, bajó del auto y se reencontró con Olaf. -¿Qué te pareció?.

-Perfecto.

-Oye no digas que te gustó. Quiero ver si le saco un dinero extra a este idiota.

Se acercaron al rubio. Ahora se conformaba de una forma diferente, cuidando la oportunidad de ganar dinero. -Será un placer correr junto a ti. -Extendió su mano, esperando a que Elsa la estrechara.

La platinada se retiraba los guantes con suma lentitud y cuidado, mirando directo a los ojos del rubio. -Tengo las manos sucias. -Mintió.

-Yo también. -Estrecharon sus manos. -Manejas bien

-Gracias, ya lo sabia. -Volvió al auto.

-¿Qué te pareció?. -Preguntó el peliblanco. -¿Nos podría dar algunos billetes más?

-Te daré otros 300. Serán 1.200 en total, quiero el 70 porciento de las ganancias.

-Hecho. -Olaf extendió su mano, pero no tuvo respuesta del rubio. -Claro. Manos sucias. No te arrepentirás. 

* * *

-¿Cuál desea?. -Preguntó el cajero, señalando la mercancía.

-Esa. -Era bonita, color morado con combinación negra y azul. Preciosa. -Te daré mil dólares extra si me la das armada.

Podría cobrarle 15 dólares, pero no negaría mil dólares extra. Dijo un "Claro". Cerró la boca y comenzó ha ensamblar cada parte. 

-¡Hey! !Hey!. -El señor White, un viejo chino, apenas podía correr con su joroba y débiles huesos, pero él iba dispuesto ha regañar a Elsa y pedirle que sacara esa cosa.

-Tenga. -Le extendió 30 Mil dólares. -Cállese la puta boca, y si me vio ni se acuerda.

-Oh, oh. Claro, claro. -El hombre besó y olió los billetes. -Adelante, señorita.

-Liv, ¿Puedes venir?. -Estaba parada en la puerta, sin más. Esperaba la respuesta de la pequeña.

Levantó los hombros sin más y comenzó a caminar. -¡ELSA, GRACIAS!. -La pequeña se maravilló ante la hermosa bicicleta que estaba frente a ella. -Pero, espera. No tiene rueditas.

-Dudo que las necesites.

-No sé andar en ella.

-Esta tarde aprenderás. -Se acercó lentamente a Anna, abrasándola por detrás.

-Elsa. -Gimió la pelirroja ante el frío tacto de la platinada.

Besó su cuello con delicadeza, mientras apretaba su cadera y bajaba por sus muslos. -Esta tarde prepárate. Saldremos como una hermosa familia. -Pasó su mano por su mejilla, y unieron ambos labios en un gran beso.

-Somos una familia, Elsa. Sólo me falta el anillo en mi dedo. -Sonrió sobre los labios de su amada.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Saldrán junto a nosotras, ¿No te importa?.

-Para nada. -Acarició la barbilla de Elsa y nuevamente le besó.

-Ahora ha prepararse. Tenemos un día increíble por delante.

-Oye, pero el señor White no permite que...

-Dudo que tengas problemas. Ya tuve una discusión con él, y te mandó un mensaje. "Disfruta la bicicleta"

Liv guardó su telescopio en su estuche, cada parte tenía su espacio y cada espacio su parte. Su nueva bicicleta era tomada con fuerza por su mano derecha, mientras la bajaba manteniendo el equilibrio entre ambas cosas y el sándwich en su boca.

Elsa "robó" el cuaderno de Anna entre las sombras. Sabía donde llevarlo.

-Vamos con mi hermana. -Conducía Un "Aztek 2009" de Pontiac. Se lo había pedido a Olaf tras dejar el 370z en el garaje. Era perfecta para un paseo familiar.

-¿Hermana?. Jamás me habías dicho que tenías una.

-Bueno. No es mi hermana genética, somos buenas amigas desde que tengo memoria. -Dio la vuelta en izquierda, tomando la curva muy cerrada, haciendo un fino movimiento en el volante. Mirando de frente la casa de Hanako. -Mira. Ahí viven. Ambas son súper simpáticas, te caerán bien.

Hablo con Hanako y paso a la casa. Liv no pudo con su curiosidad y le preguntó la causa de sus cicatrices. "Nunca juegues con fuego, Liv." -Fue la respuesta y acarició las mejillas de la pequeña niña rubia.

-Liv, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas. -Connie tomó la manita de la pequeña y nerviosa Liv y la arrastró hasta la sala, donde una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro estaba sentada. -Liv, ella es Carmilla, mi hija. Tiene cinco años. Espero y sean buenas amigas. Carmilla, sé gentil con ella.

La pequeña Carmilla se acercó a Liv, examinándola con cuidado. -Tienes bonitos ojos. -Dijo. -Son de distintos colores, eso mola.

-Y tú eres muy bonita. -Ambas se sonrojaron tras lo dicho por Liv.

Carmilla tomó la mano de Liv. -¿Quieres jugar conmigo?. -Liv asintió. -Acompáñame, tengo muchos juguetes que quiere compartir contigo. -Ambas corrieron por el largo pasillo, llegando al fondo y entrando en la habitación de Carmilla.

-Niñas no tarden mucho. Saldremos en 20 minutos. -Gritó la morena, pero las niñas seguro ni la escucharon.

-Así que tu eres la tan bella Anna. Me han contado mucho sobre ti. -Hanako sirvió la soda y la pasó a cada mujer del comedor. -Elsa sólo se la pasa hablando de ti.

-¿En serio?. Wow. Supongo que son cosas buenas.

-Ni que lo digas. -Interrumpió la morena. -Haz hecho una transformación increíble en nuestra "pequeña" rubia. -Elsa sólo le hacia señales, todas con el mismo significado. "Cállate".

-Demasiada charla, mujeres. ¿No teníamos un viaje en marcha?.

-Dices viaje como si fuera algo largo. Sólo son 10 kilómetros a la reserva natural.

-Como sea. Vámonos.

Ver a las dos niñas por el retrovisor era un deleite para su corazón y felicidad. Ambas ya habían formado una gran amistad, como es común en un corazón de niño. Se abrazaban y se juraban ser mejores amigas para siempre. Ambas jugaban sobre las bicicletas y el telescopio de la rubia.

Su mano estaba firme en la palanca de cambios, sintiendo un ligero roce en su muñeca. Anna pasó suavemente su mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de la rubia, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mano de Elsa.

El otoño estaba golpeando los hermosos prados de Arendelle. Teñida de naranja y amarillo todo lo que fue verde, dejando paso al naciente invierno.

Elsa ayudaba a Liv con su equilibrio. La pequeña rubia caía cuando Elsa le soltaba.

Carmilla era quien dominaba la bicicleta, sin ayuda de su tía. Alentaba a Liv para que se levantase e intentara por segunda vez.

-Es una gran chica. -Las otras tres estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, comiendo los ricos sándwiches que Hanako preparó. -Siempre tiene ese espíritu protector con los niños.

-Ha cometido errores. -Connie dejó el sándwich para hablar. -Pero es perfecta a su modo.

-Nadie es perfecto, pero ella es la excepción. -Anna miraba con sus ojos como Elsa levantaba en sus brazos a Liv. Ayudándole nuevamente a seguir sobre la bicicleta.

Un grito eufórico salió de la boca de Liv. Podía sostener su equilibrio. -¡Lo estoy haciendo!. -Gritó, mantuvo el equilibrio al dar la vuelta. -¡Mira, Mamá!. ¡Lo estoy haciendo!.

-¡Lo hiciste, Liv!. -Gritaron las otras cinco chicas.

Elsa se acercó a Anna, arrodillándose y quedando a su altura. -Hermosa Ninfa, ¿Podría esta simple campesina cortejarla como usted se lo merece?. -Besó el dorso de la mano. las esposas soltaron una expresión de asombro ante tanta cursilería. Sin duda, Elsa estaba totalmente cambiada.

Carmilla y Liv pararon sus bicicletas, frenando, la pelinegra con un toque sedoso, el de Liv fue más tosco, frenético y errante.

-Liv, ¿No es hermosa esta vista?.

-Claro. Es muy bonita, aunque no tanto como tú.

Carmilla se sonrojó y le sonrió a la rubia. -¿Me prometes que seremos mejores amigas por la eternidad?.

-Te lo prometo. -Liv arrancó un tirante del manubrio de su bicicleta, Carmilla le imitó. -Quédate con esto. Esto demuestra nuestra eterna amistad.

-Repite después de mi.

"Si necesitas una amiga, conmigo puedes contar"

"Yo seré tu hombro para llorar"

"Si necesito un abrigo, entre tus brazos quiero estar"

"Yo siempre te voy ayudar, y siempre que pueda te podré animar"

"Llámame si quieres con alguien hablar"

"Si estás feliz, juntas lo vamos a celebrar"

"Si estás cansada, junto a mi descansarás"

"Si te sientes aburrida, conmigo puedes jugar"

"Si alguien te lastima ó te rompe el corazón, personalmente lo voy a golpear"

"Si estás enferma... No te me acerques, que de tus mocos me ensuciaras".

Ambas niñas se abrazaron. -¿Amigas por siempre?.

-Amigas por siempre. 

* * *

La palanca golpeó su quijada muy duro. La sangre brotaba de todo su rostro.

Recibió una patada, nuevamente otra, seguida de un puño y otra patada. Sus quejidos eran la respuesta a los duros impactos de sus atacantes.

-¿Ya no eres tan rudo?.

Recibió una fuerte patada tras su nuca. -Te creías invencible. Te atreviste a robarle al jefe, y a entregar a nuestros hombres. -Golpeó su nariz con fuerza. -¡VAMOS! ¡PERRO! ¡LUCHA!.

-¡Espera!. Tengo dinero. Anna se los puede pagar.

-Ya, para. -Dijo el otro matón. -El jefe lo quiere vivo. -Se arrodillo al hombre en sus pies, puesto en posición fetal mientras abrazaba su estomago. -Eres un perro suertudo. Si dependiese de mi ya estuvieras muerto. -Abrió su chaqueta y sacó algunos trozos de papel, eran fotos. -¿Ves esto?. -La foto mostraba una rubia, una pelirroja y otra pequeña rubia. -Al parecer tu mujer se ha estado revolcando con esta hermosa rubia. Estoy empezando a dudar si de verdad le importas a Anna.

-Más vale que tengas el dinero para cuando salgas. Sabes lo que pasará. -Tomó una foto del otro matón. -Me parece que Liv gemiría muy delicioso, ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?.

Otra ronda de golpes y patadas al hombre en el suelo, y salieron de su celda. 

* * *

En los próximos capítulos ya empieza la acción, y un poquito de romance...


	4. El Pelirrojo

Capitulo 4

El pelirrojo 

* * *

Quiero decirles que hay cierto personaje que podría incomodarles. En mi lugar quiero decirles que no soy antisemita ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo una parte importante de la historia en la cual esta está basada.  
Sin más disfruten la lectura 

* * *

Desolada, abandonada y triste eran las palabras que la definían. Ahora era ella sola contra el mundo, sentada sobre la colchoneta en el suelo.

En su mente solo se repetía la escena, su madre con los cuchillos. Sus pertenencias eran lo único que tenía y le recordaba a su padre. Dije, reloj y su nuevo compañero, el señor abrazos, un viejo y triste oso de peluche que la agente Britney le obsequió con el fin de entretenerse un momento.

Su abuela paterna, Alice, sólo decía "No" sin dejar que los agentes terminaran sus oraciones.

-No. -Dijo la anciana. -Ella es una bastarda. No aceptaré la engendra que Idun trajo a este mundo. Esa mujer destruyó la vida de mi hijo, y no aceptaré la causa de su desgracia. -Le arrojó unos papeles, escupiéndole a otro hombre de traje negro.

-Señora, pero es su nieta. Usted debería...

-No. -Salió deprisa, dejando a la pequeña a su suerte.

-Pues era la única familiar que tiene.

-¿Qué me dices de su otra abuela, la materna?.

-¿Natasha?. Ella está económica, social y mentalmente inestable.

-¿Su tía?. En el reporte aparecía "Runa Arendelle".

-Runa vive en Corona. Ella está apunto de ser embargada, perdió algunas inversiones en San Fransokyo mientras se estaba dando la gran vida.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que?.

-Es lo único que nos queda. Lamentablemente no encontramos a nadie más.

Romperle el corazón a un niño jamás es fácil. Se matan las ilusiones, los sueños y las metas de las pequeñas e inocentes mentes.

La agente Britney se le acercó, quedando a su altura. -¿Qué me van a hacer?. -Dijo la pequeña, tomando al oso entre sus brazos.

-Elsa. Tengo que darte una fantástica noticia.

-¿Ya volveré a casa?.

-Mucho mejor. Vas en camino a un lugar lleno de niños. Podrás jugar y hacer muchos amigos.

-Yo quiero volver con mi papá. Quiero ver a mi papi.

-Elsa. Me temo que no podrás volver a casa.

-¿Por qué?.

-Tendrás una nueva vida. Junto a una familia que te amará.

-Mi padre ya me ama.

-Si, pero.

-Él está bien, sólo herido. -Sus ojos azules se teñían de rojo, mezclándose con la humedad. Las lágrimas que su corazón soltaba.

-Si, pero.

-Él está muerto, ¿Cierto?. Por eso me enviarán a un orfanatorio. -No dijo nada más. Sólo silencio en ella. 

* * *

La vida en el orfanato no era tal y como la pintaban en la televisión. Aquí, en el momento no se respiraba ese ambiente de paz, unión o armonía del cual era estereotipado.

La madre Ángela la acogió entre brazos, despidiéndose de los agentes del gobierno.

La localización del orfanato era a las afueras de Arendelle, entre los bosques. Alrededor de todo el hogar solo había terrenos desolados, metros, tal vez kilómetros o hectáreas de arboles y tierra.

La casa por dentro no era mucho mejor. La estructura estaba hecha de un cemento. Cables colgando del techo, y carecía de agua potable. Los niños estaban ayudando a un viejo, cosechando el maíz del campo, seguro para comer.

En los dormitorios se encontraban diversas literas, todas a punto de oxidarse, en las cuales parecía que dormían entre tres o cuatro por colchón.

-Escuchen, chicos. -La Madre apagó el televisor. -Ella es Elsa, y será nuestra nueva invitada. Trátenla bien y sean buenos con ella.

-Hola. -Saludó Elsa, sacudiendo su manita. No obtuvo respuesta, todos se voltearon al televisor cuando la Madre calló, esperando a que algún menor la encendiese.

-Elsa, puedes ponerte cómoda. La cena estará en breve, puedes ir a la biblioteca hasta entonces.

No le apetecía para nada estar nuevamente sola. La soledad le consumía, hundiéndola en los frescos recuerdos de su disfuncional familia, y no es que la biblioteca fuese un mal lugar, despejar su mente entre libros, aventuras y leyendas por leer. Se equivocó. La biblioteca era un asco, desolada, olía a rancio, se sentía la humedad y los libros tenían un hedor a cucaracha, pero los temas de libros eran lo peor, nada interesante, nada que captase su atención.

Tomó algunos libros al azar, dejando a la suerte lo que iba a leer. Tomó asiento al fondo de la biblioteca, saludando al ratón que pasó por sus pies. "Los días siguientes", de Eduardo Galeano fue el primer libro que abrió, dejando ver algo poco interesante para su atención. Ignoró a la niña de pelo purpura que estaba sentada en la esquina.

Dudó mucho en querer seguir con la lectura, sintiéndose incomoda con la historia y la constante mirada de aquella niña, mirando siempre por sobre su libro. -Hola. -Dijo la rubia. La chica de pelo purpura se escondió tras el libro. -Hey. ¿Qué lees?. -Le preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. Qué ánimos. Se levantó en dirección a aquella niña. -Hola. Me llamo Elsa, ¿Y tú?. -Trató de ser amable con ella.

-Ehh, yo... yo. -Lanzó su libro, golpeando en la cara de la platinada. La pelimorada salió corriendo, dejando a una rubia confundida.

La comida se veía asquerosa. Parecía ser algo de alcachofas rellenas de otras verduras, quemadas, de color y olor repugnante. -Come, Elsa. -Le dijo la Madre Ángela. Ella no quería comer eso, deseaba nuevamente los sándwiches de chocolate que hacia su padre.

Se sentó sola en un rincón. Todos eran como animales, los chicos grandes luchaban por la comida, arrebataban las alcachofas de las manos de los pequeños, golpeándolos en el proceso.

-Vas a comerte eso. -La dueña de esa voz era gigante. Helga tenía en su collar, una niña gigantesca, piel morena y con moretones en la cara.

-No. -Elsa tenía miedo, sentía que si no le daba eso le golpearía. -Toma. -Helga le dio un gran mordisco a la alcachofa, dejando poca en el plato sucio. Tomó lo que sobraba y se lo arrojó a la rubia, ensuciándole la cara y su vestimenta. La niña rio a carcajadas. 

Golpeada, manchada de lodo, humillada y tirada en el piso. Helga riéndose de ella. Era su rutina, cada día era lo mismo.

-Levántate, huérfana de mierda. -Gritó la "Niña monstruo" tal y como ella le llamaba en su interior. -Tus padres te abandonaron por que eres una inútil. -Helga le pateo. Elsa dejó salir un ligero rastro de sangre en su boca.

Como pudo se puso de pie, poniendo sus manitas en defensa sin mucho éxito. Recibió otro duro golpe de la más grande, cayendo nuevamente sobre el lodo, a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!. -Era la Madre Ángela.

-Tía Ángela. -Dijo Helga. -Elsa es agresiva, me quiso golpear. -Mintió. Ella ni siquiera vivía en el orfanato. Era la sobrina de Ángela, siendo cuidada por ella y Helga le ayudaba a cambio.

La Madre Ángela tomó a Elsa por su oreja. -Ven conmigo. -Le llevaba a la oficina, donde la rubia quedaba cada semana. -Eres una revoltosa, Elsa. Desde que llegaste aquí se ha convertido en un infierno. Dios nos libre de ti. -Ya habían pasado la oficina, ¿Dónde le llevaba?. -Tendrás un tiempo para que reflexiones sobre tus acciones.

-Madre Ángela. Helga me golpeó, yo solo quise defenderme.

-¡Mentira!. Mi sobrina jamás le haría daño a nadie.

-Sólo mire mi nariz. Ella me golpeó.

-Es porque te lo ganaste. La muerte de tu padre también la ganaste, todas las desgracias de tu vida. -Le arrojó dentro de aquella habitación oscura. -Te quedarás en el sótano hasta que pidas perdón por tu conducta. -Cerró la puerta, haciendo sonar la llave en ella. El lugar oscuro y maloliente, se escuchaban ruidos por todas partes, junto al crujir de la madera y las gotas de las tuberías cayendo sobre ella.

-¡NO!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡NO ME DEJE AQUÍ!. -Elsa golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, haciendo un ruido hueco y llenando de eco todo el sótano. -¡POR FAVOR!. -El orfanato era su propio infierno. Día tras día tenía que soportar a Helga, luchar por su comida, por su dormitorio, por su vida. Dentro de ella se imploraba la muerte, pero no quería darle ese gusto a nadie. -Por favor. -Susurró, dando el último golpe a la puerta.

Los ruidos eran cada vez más aterradores. Era como la raspadura de garras sobre madera. -¿Quién es?. -Dijo, esperando un "hola" estúpidamente en la oscuridad. Se puso de pie, pegando su espalda contra la puerta. -¿Quién está ahí?.

De entre las sombras salió una niña, cicatrices en toda la parte derecha de su rostro con su cabello purpura tratando de esconderlo, y la profunda oscuridad tiñéndola de un aura espeluznante. -Ahhh. -La platinada se escondió tras sus brazos, esperando lo peor.

-Elsa, ¿Cierto?. -Ese acento Japonés. -Soy Hanako. -Le dio la mano, y ayudo a una rubia temblorosa a ponerse en pie. -Soy la niña de la biblioteca.

-Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vengo a salvarte. Escapemos de aquí. -Corrió al lugar de entrada, un pequeño agujero en la pared. -Venga, vamos. -La pequeña entró y comenzó ha escalar entre las malformidades de la estructura. Elsa tras ella. -Dame tu brazo. -Ambas se tomaron del antebrazo. Hanako impulsó a Elsa, ayudándola a subir hasta su lado. La japonesa golpeó una parte de la madera, pasando por ella, dejando muchos libros sobre el suelo. -Ya estamos.

-¿La biblioteca? ¿Cómo?.

-Es mi pasadizo, es donde me escondo. -Tomó los libros del suelo y comenzó a ponerlos en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

-Son túneles entre las imperfecciones del edificio. Me muevo en ellos, jamás me gusta estar entre la gente. Entre estos animales.

-Gracias. -Elsa extendió sus brazos, tratando de abrazar a la otra chica.

-¡NO!. No me toques.

-Claro...

-Lo siento. Es algo personal. No me gusta el tacto.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención el incomodarte.

-Déjalo. -Tomó "Días en Luna de sangre" Escrito por Connie Hadasa. -¿No es fascinante?.

-¿Qué?.

-Ella. -Mostró la típica imagen al índice del libro, junto a la pequeña biografía de su autor. -Es tan hermosa e inteligente. Princesa de Rumania, comenzó a escribir a los 4 años.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí, Elsa?. -Hanako se sentó con el libro de Connie en sus manos, pero prestando su atención a la platinada.

-Mis padres murieron. Hanako, si no te importa, no quisiera hablar de eso.

-Lo siento. -Cerró el libro, dejándolo con cuidado en el suelo. -Siempre es curiosidad. ¿Cómo llegó este hermoso, perfecto y glorioso libro a este basurero?. Son las preguntas que me hago. -Suspiró. -Mis padres murieron. Un incendio a media noche. Mis padres calcinados, mi abuela puso su cuerpo como barrera para que yo no sufriera daños, pero igual me queme toda la parte diestra del cuerpo.

-Lo siento.

-Ni lo digas. Es bueno hablar con alguien que lo comprenda, y no me juzgue por mi rostro. Con una persona inteligente como tú. Todos aquí parecen animales, peleando por comida. A veces sólo pienso en escapar e irme lejos de aquí. 

* * *

Los Smith eran ellos. Una pareja de esposos ejemplar, ambos cristianos y conservadores. Elías era el señor, un hombre alto, castaño y con ojos grises, junto a su esposa, Gisela, rubia, algo baja, y callada. Ellos dos estaban frente a Elsa, hablando con ella sobre la vida de ambos.

La Madre Ángela leía con cuidado cada hoja de aquella carpeta con ayuda de hombres del gobierno. Documentación para la adopción, tal vez.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Elsa?. -Preguntó el señor Smith.

-Azul.

-¿Te sentirías bien si te fueses con nosotros a Wildnis?. -Preguntó ahora la señora.

-Depende. Jamás es el lugar, sino el trato de las personas. -Ella no era ilusa o estúpida. Ambos parecían buenas personas, pero el lugar no era precisamente su favorito. Podías estar en tu lugar favorito, pero sintiéndote incomodo no valdría para nada. Wildnis es un desierto a las orillas del sur, desolado y muy caluroso era todo el año, inclusive en invierno cuando se convertía en un desierto polar. -Pero Wildnis es un lugar feo.

-Te agradará con el tiempo. Se vuelve un lugar bonito después de un tiempo.

-Señor, señora. -Hablo el primer abogado. -¿Podrían acompañarme?. -Salieron junto a los 3 abogados, dejando a Elsa y a la Madre solas. La mujer tomó el brazo de Elsa por la fuerza, clavando sus negras y sucias uñas en él. -Escúchame niñata, más vale que te portes bien, este día me liberaré de ti. No lo arruines. -La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los abogados. -Podría ser tu oportunidad para tener una familia que te ame, Elsa. -Susurró antes de sonreír a los nuevos ingresados.

-Todo está en orden. Elsa puede irse hoy mismo. -Hablo el abogado.

-Eso es grandioso. -Dijo la Madre. -Es fabuloso que un alma inocente como la de esta pequeña encuentre una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. -Sonrió nuevamente. -Ayudaré a Elsa con sus cosas. -Salió acompañada de la pequeña, arrastrándola con fuerza cuando estuvo lejos de la visualización de los demás. -Gracias a Dios que por fin me libraré de ti, ojala pudiera librarme de todas estas bestias al igual que contigo. Date prisa, no quiero que los Smith se retracten de adoptar a una bestia como tú.

-Yo soy la más feliz de ambas. Ya no te veré la cara, maldita bruja. -Recibió una dura cachetada de la anciana, mandándola directa al piso.

-Deberías estar más agradecida. Si por mi fuese te hubiese abandonado en el maldito bosque, perra.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que empacar?. No tenía nada. Sus únicas pertenencias eran ropa y juguetes donados, nada valioso, era mejor dejarlo para la próxima y pobre alma que cayese en ese agujero asqueroso.

-¿Ya te vas?. -Hanako se asomaba por el borde de la puerta, mirando como su amiga se preparaba para partir.

-Sí.

-Qué bueno. Es fantástico escuchar que saldrás de este agujero.

-Una parte de mi no se quiere ir.

-¡¿Estás loca?!. Yo desearía salirme de aquí. Dejar atrás los malos tratos de Ángela y soportar a Helga.

-Alguien ya te adoptará, Hanako.

-Sí... No lo creo. -Susurró. -Hey, pero no importa eso. Es tu momento de irte, ¿Qué estás esperando?.

-¿Alguna vez te volveré a ver?.

-Seguro. -Golpeó su hombro. -Somos mejores amigas, ¿No?.

-Claro, por siempre.

-¿A dónde iras?.

-Wildnis. Está al sur.

-Te buscaré ahí. Nos veremos pronto, Elsa.

-Hasta luego, Hanako. -Ambas se abrazaron, despidiéndose tal vez temporal o para siempre. 

* * *

Siempre iba alegre a la iglesia. Elsa vestía con su hermoso vestido azul y sus zapatitos negros y bien limpiados, su cabello platinado atado en una coleta. La señora Smith la llevo a su escuela, junto a otros niños y sus hermanastros. La señora Smith era la maestra.

-¿Alguien me puede decir el versículo Marcos 10:15?.

-¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO!.

-¿Sí, Elsa?.

-El que no reciba el reino de Dios como un niño, no entrará en él. -Dijo aún con su mano levantada.

-Excelente, Elsa. -Le pegó otra estrellita en su frente, la cual estaba llena de estas. -Muy bien, Elsa.

El timbre sonó, dándole fin al periodo escolar.

-Bueno, niños. Mañana me traerán el nombre de los 12 apóstoles de tarea...

-Pedro, Andrés Hermano de Pedro. Santiago, Juan, Felipe, Bartolomé, Tomás, El que dudó de la resurrección. Mateo, Santiado Alfeo, Judas Tadeo, Simón, Judas Iscariote, El que traicionó a Jesús.

-Wow, Elsa. Deja algo para después. -Le puso otra estrellita, ahora en su mejilla. -Salgan, niños. Hasta mañana.

Elsa ya estaba en el automóvil junto a sus 8 hermanastros. Cada uno llegó tras Elsa, uno tras otro, y por lo sonado parecía que el decimo estaba en camino. Ninguno era de ellos, alguno de los dos no podía tener hijos, y adoptaban en masa. Los Smith hablaban junto al pastor de la congregación.

-¿Qué opina usted, pastor?. -Preguntó Elías.

-Deberían bautizarla lo más pronto. Su vida anterior estuvo llena de pecados, nació en pecado y debe ser limpiado.

-Pastor, pero la biblia dice que.

-Silencio, Gisela. He decidido y está claro. Debemos bautizar a Elsa.

-Es excelente, hermano. -Habló el pastor. -Empezaremos la celebración para este fin de semana. 

* * *

Las olas eran tranquilas, las gaviotas sonaban por toda la costa estaba limpia, sin señal de perturbaciones en el cielo.

Elsa estaba confundida. Todos los de su congregación estaban ahí, mirándola a ella. Vestida con un vestido largo y blanco, descalza, sintiendo la arena en sus dedos.

-Es un día especial, Elsa. -Gisela le arregló el flequillo. -Estás muy linda.

-Gracias.

-¿Estás lista para ser una nueva criatura? ¿Para entregarte a nuestro señor?.

-Sí.

El agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El pastor estaba arrodillado a su nivel, su cabeza era sujetada por la del hombre, mientras él leía su biblia. -¡Padre, en este momento se te entrega a Elsa. -Él tomó agua del mar en su mano, dejando caerla sobre la cabeza de la platinada. -Ella es tu cordera, Padre. Ella estaba perdida, y ahora tú la has traído a este lugar, para que ella sea una nueva alma y encuentre la paz en ti, Padre. -Puso su mano en la frente de Elsa. -Elsa, ¿Aceptas a Dios como tu salvador, tu señor, y tu hombre?.

-Acepto. -Dijo la pequeña.

-¿Aceptas a Jesús como el único salvador, ponerlo frente a todo y amándolo por sobre todas las cosas?.

-Acepto. -Repitió.

-Señor, te damos gracias porque podemos decir que esta es tu hija, el fruto de tu vida y de la vida de los hermanos Smith, de tu amor creador y amor de padres. Llénala de alegría, de amor y de vida. -Le hundió en el agua. -Limpia los pecados de esta alma. Hazla nueva criatura.

Salió del agua, salpicando por todos lados. Golpeó fuertemente la cara de quien le tenía sostenida. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de aquella chica. Otro duro impacto, haciéndola caer, y comenzó una ronda de patadas por parte de la platinada.

Tomó el dinero de su agresora cuando esta apenas respondía a los movimientos que Elsa le daba.

-Desviste pagar cuando podías. Te he ganado limpiamente. Tu asquerosos y patético Neón no pudo contra mi Súper Bee.

-Casi la matas, Elsa. -Adam era el tipo alto. Era el mejor amigo de Elsa, él le prestaba su auto "Súper Bee" de Dodge para las carreras. Judío, blanco y un corte perfecto. -Creo que nuevamente ganas.

-Toma. -Le devolvió las llaves a su dueño. -Me llamas cuando otra carrera salga.

-Serás la primera, Elsa. 

* * *

Caminaba por toda la fría y desolada ciudad con la mirada fija en el suelo. Una parte de ella no quería volver a su casa, no quería recibir el sermón diario de los Smith y la mirada acusadora de sus 19 hermanastros. Elsa soñaba con huir de ahí, salirse de toda la relación con esta maldita ciudad.

¿A dónde más iría?. No tenía nada. Sólo entró, esperando cualquier cosa.

-¿Dónde estabas, señorita?. -Elías estaba sentado en el sillón, aparentando leer el periódico junto a Gisela, ella miraba una película, seguramente religiosa o de autoayuda.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí?. ¿Dónde es por ahí? o mejor dicho ¿Quién te dio el permiso para salir?.

-Nadie.

-Exacto, nadie. Ahora ve a lavar los platos de la cena, no cenarás.

-Los platos no se han lavado desde ayer. ¿Alguno de tus hijos perezosos no pudo hacerlo?.

-Debes obedecer. Esa no es tarea de ellos, es tuya y de Gisela al ser las mujeres del hogar.

-Yo no hare nada...

-Timoteo 2:12. Yo no permito que la mujer enseñe ni que ejerza autoridad sobre el hombre, sino que permanezca callada.

-Ni mis padres me callaban, no dejaré que un... -El hombre le dio una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA!. ¡HAZ LO QUE TE ORDENO!. ¡ERES UNA MUJER Y DEBES OBEDECER!.

Ya sería el tiempo para tomar acciones, por el momento solo se quedo en silencio y fue directo a la cocina seguida por Gisela.

-Maldito... -Susurraba. -Ya verás... -Le escupió a los platos secos cuando Gisela no miraba. Frotando la saliva por todo el plato. -¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto, Gisela?.

-¿Qué cosa, Elsa?.

-Que te trate así. Que te humille, y pase sobre ti.

-Porque debe ser así, Elsa. La mujer debe obedecer a su marido, debe callar, y honrar a su marido.

-Yo no seré así. Jamás.

-Aceptaste a Jesús como tu salvador, Elsa. Él te obliga a hacerlo.

-Para nada. Jamás seré de ese modo.

Elsa ya no era la ovejita perdida, sola y triste que fue encontrada por los Smith, esa pequeña ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un gran torbellino emocional. En el lobo que devoraba a los corderos. 

* * *

Las cenas siempre eran lo mismo desde hace 1 año. Elsa sólo golpeaba las aceitunas en su plato y Elías lo miraba con gran odio. Desde hace tiempo la familia estaba destruida. Elías culpaba a Elsa, la primogénita adoptiva. Cada día que Elsa salía por las puertas sorprendía a los Smith cuando volvía a casa, por lo general llegaba golpeada, con sangre, rasguñada o con objetos ajenos. La verdadera demonio dentro de ella estaba creciendo, jamás volvió a su iglesia, aun con la fuerza y los versículos de la pareja.

-¿Vas a comer?.

Pinchó la aceituna con fuerza, comiéndosela con ira.

-Los alimentos son sagrados, Elsa, y ya hemos orado. Come.

-Soy lesbiana. -Dijo sin más. -Me gustan las chicas.

-¡Dios te reprenda!. -Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo saltar los platos. Todos los demás presentes bajaron la mirada. -¡Nosotros no hemos criado a un engendro del mal!.

-Lastima. Tú no me engendraste.

-Dios estableció las relaciones sexuales tendrían lugar entre un hombre y una mujer. La biblia condena la fornicación, las relaciones con tu mismo sexo. El infierno será tu condena.

-Entonces te veo en el infierno, maldito hipócrita. Me guardas un lugar junto al fuego.

-Elsa. -Susurró Gisela. -Debes obedecer y honrar a tu Padre, eso le agrada al señor.

-Ustedes no son mis padres. -Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Elías comenzó a golpearla. La tomó del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

-Merezco respeto, maldita. -Se golpeó directo contra la cama. Elías se comenzó a quitar su cinturón. Los golpes del cinturón eran como latigazos, dando de lleno con la hebilla en la espalda de la platinada. -No aceptaré a una maldita lesbiana en mi casa. -La sangre le brotó de la espalda. Las marcas se quedaban en su blanca y perfecta espalda.

-¡Ya déjala, Elías!. -El hombre giró y le dio con el cinturón en el rostro, llevándola junto a Elsa.

-Vamos, Perras. -Daba los golpes simultáneos. Uno a la espalda desnuda de Elsa, y otro a la morena espalda de Gisela. -Merezco respeto. Soy el hombre de esta casa, y no dejaré que se revelen ante mi.

La arrastró hasta el garaje y la arrodilló en el suelo, todo era tan lento, tan doloroso, tanta rabia se acumulaba en sus ojos azules, Elsa quería explotar y tratar de golpearlo. Le rodeó el cuello con el cinturón, halándola hacia él. Elsa por reflejo comenzó a luchar, tratando de abrir la hebilla que estaba cubierta de su sangre, luchó para que la soltara, con eso solo consiguió un agarre mucho más apretado, y que sus pulmones imploraran por oxigeno. -Esta noche te vas a arrepentir de desobedecerme, Elsa. ¿Quién es la mujer que te gusta?. ¿Gisela? ¿Mi esposa?. -Por fin pudo respirar, amó ese preciado aire que entró a sus pulmones, pero fue poco. Elías la arrojó, y Elsa trató de quitarse el cinturón del cuello pero sin mucho éxito gracias a la dura patada que el hombre le dio en su abdomen.

Ella pensaba que ahí moriría, que ese cabrón la mataría sin piedad, pero para su suerte todo paro en seco. Una patada más al cuello de la platinada fue suficiente para dejarla. Elías se subió a su auto y se alejó del lugar, dejando a una Elsa bañada en sangre, moretones y lagrimas. 

* * *

Todas las familias, felices, comiendo y pasando el rato. Ella desolada, siempre. Sintiendo la nieve caer sobre su cabeza, y su collar brillando por sobre lo morado de su pecho.

-Mierda... -Escuchó decir a lo lejos junto a un ruido seco, como si dos metales estuviesen chocando a la fuerza. -Vamos, Sal.

Llegó al cruce y miró a la dueña de esa voz. -¿Hanako?.

-¿Elsa?. -Hanako dejó el desatornillador junto a la llanta del automóvil. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¡HEY! ¡TÚ!.

-Elsa, te explico luego. ¡Corre!.

Corría tras Hanako, siendo ambas seguidas por aquel viejo hombre. -¿Estabas robando?.

-¡NO!.

-¿Entonces... Por qué nos sigue... ese hombre?.

-Cállate y corre.

Dando la vuelta en el silencioso centro de la ciudad ya no miraban al hombre. Se detuvieron y comenzaron a tomar aire. -¿Qué mierda, Hanako?.

-Oye. Nadie me adopto.

-¿Por qué estabas robando?.

-Salí del orfanato. Estaba hecha bolita entre un cargamento de comida que llegó.

-¿Qué hacías con el automóvil?.

-¡Lo estaba robando!. Es como me gano la vida.

-Pero...

-Vamos a mi casa. Te lo explicaré todo. 

Jamás había visto un lugar tan sucio como el apartamento de Hanako. Basura por todos lados, el polvo se respiraba en el aire, comida a medias por todas partes, sobre la cama, mesa, suelo. -Perdona el desorden. -Dijo la Japonesa. -Pero es mi palacio. Lo mío es tuyo. -Se tiro sobre el viejo y desgarrado sofá levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-¿Aquí vives?.

-Claro. Mi propio reino.

-Pensé que estabas en otro lugar.

-Dije que te buscaría. -Se levantó y fue directo a la nevera. -¿Quieres una cerveza?.

-Venga. Tienes 13. No deberías beber.

-¿Eres mi madre?. -Sirvió el liquido dentro de una bolsa transparente, cerrándola y poniéndole una pajilla. -Toma... Mierda. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?.

-Mi tutor me golpeó.

-Sabia que tu actitud de niña buena y bonita sólo era una fachada. ¿Lo mataste?.

-¿Qué?. ¡NO!.

-Deberías.

-No pude. -Le dio un trago a la cerveza. Sintiendo ese liquido amargo y caliente. -Una parte de mi deseaba matarlo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo?. Aquí estarías bien.

-Gracias, pero no quiero meterte en esto, además, Les dije que era lesbiana. Ese fue el motivo de la golpiza, y no quiero que piense que salgo contigo y te golpeé.

-¿Lesbiana?.

-¿Hay problema?. ¿Te incomoda?.

-¿Debería?. Soy la última persona que debería discriminarte por eso. Eres mi amiga, y además, recuerda, estoy comprometida con Connie Hadasa.

-Claro...

-¡HEY!. Algún día lo estaré. -Cruzó sus brazos. -A veces la imagino vestida de blanco, caminando al altar, y ambas nos unimos de por vida con un gran beso.

-Qué cursi.

-¿Alguna vez has visto una hermosa más hermosa?.

-Dirás "Mujer más hermosa"...

-Pues no la hay, rubia. Cállate. -Se terminó la cerveza y arrojó la bolsa al suelo. -Cuando salga de este basurero iré por ella. Ya lo verás.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?. Necesitamos dinero.

-Ni idea.

-¡Robaremos!.

-Hey, hey. No. Sólo robo cuando lo necesito.

-Y yo necesito salir de aquí. Salir de este maldito rio perdido.

-Juntemos lo necesario. Tendremos suficiente dinero para irnos.

-Hanako, ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?.

-Es tu casa, Elsa. Eres bienvenida aquí.

La japonesa sacó otras cervezas y las sirvió en las bolsas, pasándole una a Elsa.

Subieron al tejado del departamento de Hanako, mirando la ciudad totalmente vacía. Las casas callándose poco a poco, otras sin pintar o consumidas por el fuego o la alta sal del lugar.

-Pásame eso. -Dijo la Japonesa.

-¿Qué tienes en esto?. Parece como metal o algo pesado. -Le dio la mochila.

-Son auto partes. Tapas, espejos y algunos amortiguadores. Dentro de casa tengo tolvas y otras cosas.

-¿Todas robadas?.

-Claro. ¿Parezco alguien que puede pagar esto?. -Le dio un trago a la cerveza.

-¿Esto deja mucho dinero?.

-Depende lo que robes. -Dejó las partes en el suelo. -Dentro de casa tengo un motor de una Ford Ranger del 92, lamentablemente está algo dañado, pues no lo pude cargar y me lo traje arrastrando hasta aquí. -Le dio el último trago a la bolsa de cerveza y la arrojó por el balcón. -Pero necesitas saber algo de autos, no es sólo robar por robar. Saber que puedes robar, que vale más, que vale la pena robar... Son muchas cosas, Elsa.

-¿Sólo eso?.

-Toma. -Le dio una tapa. -¿Cuánto pagarías por esta cosa?.

-¿Cinco dólares?.

-¿Por una o las cuatro?

-Cuatro.

-No. Eso es el precio de cada una, ¿Lo ves?. Yo te enseñaré. Esto será flipante, Elsa. Tú y yo comiéndonos al mundo.

-Escapemos a Arendelle. Es la tierra de las oportunidades. ¡Vivir el sueño!.

Le arrebató la cerveza a Elsa, acabándosela de un solo trago. -¡Vamos a comernos el mundo!. !Serán nuestras perras!.

-Cómete el mundo en silencio, y deja dormir. -Gritó el vagabundo, volviendo a poner los cartones sobre él.

-¡Jódete!... ¡Jodanse todos!. ¡Serán nuestras perras!.

-Eh, Hanako. Tranquila.

-¡Elsa y Hanako, las malditas amas del mundo. ¡PERRAS!.

-Hanako, tranquila. El alcohol si te vuelve loca.

-Es la verdad. Mañana cambiaremos el mundo, Elsa... 

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan hermosa y deslumbrante como ahora. La rubia frente a ella simplemente era perfecta, el estereotipo de la mujer perfecta. Deseaba sacarla del espejo, y empotarse a si misma contra la pared. Comerse con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada en su pequeña habitación.

Su abdomen era plano, y con el vestido quedaba ajustado. Sus pechos quedaban firmes y bien marcados mostraba un escote poco prolongado, dejando algo a la imaginación. Sus hombros al descubierto, y por su espalda caía una larga capa, casi transparente. Era como llevar hielo encima.

Sus largas, finas y blancas piernas eran resaltadas con aquella hendidura en su rodilla derecha, y sus tacones altos le daban un toque extra de elegancia, al igual que misterio en ellos, parecían estar hechos de hielo.

Su maquillaje era impactante. La sombra de sus ojos era purpura, delineados en negro, y sus labios eran cubiertos por un leve color rojo, casi rosa.

-¿Estás lista?. -Preguntó la morena desde la sala. -Ya sal, queremos verte.

La japonesa estaba sentada sobre la frágil mesa de madera podrida que Elsa poseía en la sala, pero su peso era insuficiente para siquiera hacerla temblar, y Connie tomando su café, mezclado con el horrendo sabor metálico proveniente de la vieja cafetera de la rubia.

-¿Cómo me veo?.

Ambas se quedaron sin palabras ante la belleza de Elsa. -Wow... -Fue lo único que supieron argumentar.

-¿Me veo horrible?.

-¡NO!. para nada, Elsa. Te vez muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Supongo que es de mi naturaleza.

-¿No es fascinante, Hanako?. Nuestra pequeña ya es toda una señorita. Está en su edad de citas.

-Venga. -Se sonrojó.

-Elsa. Te deseamos lo mejor en tu cita. Ahora ve por ella.

El vestido de Anna era más hermoso que el de ella. El cabello recogido en una trenza Holandesa, corset negro con mangas de color verde oscuro en los hombros, un collar con un listón negro con colgantes de oro, falda color verde, medias blancas, un peine con 4 listones verdes colocados en la parte superior de su cabello.

-Te vez hermosa, Anna. -Se sintió tan tonta al decir algo tan obvio.

-Gracias. Tú también eres hermosa.

Liv salió envuelta en su vestido azul, manchado de salsa, probablemente de su cena. -La quiero temprano, antes de las 10. -Golpeó su manita con el rodillo de masa que portaba.

-Te la devolveré en una pieza, Liv. 

* * *

El restaurante, el aire, el aroma, las vitas, y la música... Todo era perfecto esa noche. El pianista interpretaba "Für Elise" de Beethoven, y era apoyado por la gran pantalla en el centro del local, proyectando diferentes escenas acorde a las notas. Bosques lluviosos, costas nubladas, noches oscuras y con lluvia. Los hombros pecosos de Anna al descubierto...

El currys estaba en su punto, acompañado de un delicioso Roti Prata horneado a la perfección. El Pato Pekinés fue el punto de la noche, su revestimiento agridulce, bañado en soda, algo excéntrico y raro, pero un muy buen toque.

-Éste lugar debió salirte un ojo de la cara, Elsa. -Avergonzada. Miraba cada parte del restaurante. Era tan excéntrico. Cerezos en cada esquina, pinturas finas por todo el lugar, replicas de la Gioconda, Venus, La ultima cena, entre muchas. Música en vivo, y los empleados se vestían de una forma tan elegante, vestidos como una forma del siglo 17 o tal vez 16. Trajes finos, Jubón y Casaca.

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo disfrutemos de esta noche. -Chocaron ambas copas y bebieron mientras sus rostros estaban aun sonrientes. -Feliz segundo, ¿Mesonaniversario?.

-ja, ja. Elsa, apenas cumplimos un mes y cinco días.

-Vaya, el tiempo vuela tan rápido cuando pienso en ti.

-Tontita. -Se besaron, compartiendo el sabor de sus labios y vinos. -Te amo, Elsi.

Siempre que caía la noche Arendelle se convertía en un lugar diferente. Se convertía en un animal indomable, capaz de sorprender con sus luces, sonidos y aromas. El viento volaba sus cabellos, jugaba con las hermosas coletas de la pelirroja, dándole una vista hermosa a la rubia. -A veces me gusta creer lo hermosa que eres, Anna. 

Cuando Anna llegó a casa sólo tiro su bolso en la mesa. -Cuéntamelo todo, Mujer. ¿Dónde te llevó? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Cómo estuvo?.

-Ahg, ya sabes. Elsa sólo hablaba de autos y de sus películas, fue aburrida.

-¿En serio?. Jamás pensé que sería así. Ella se quita esa fachada de tía dura cuando está frente a ti, y entra en su faceta cursi.

-Sí pues, ya sabes. Bella, estoy muy cansada. Mañana hablaremos... mañana, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Claro, Anna. -Tomó su suéter. -Descansa, mañana te veo.

-Hasta luego. -Dejó la puerta casi al cerrar, viendo como Bella subía por las escaleras. Corrió al dormitorio de Liv, afirmando que estaba totalmente dormida, y salió disparada al departamento de junto.

-Muy aburrida, ¿Eh?.

-Calla. Fue sólo para que se fuera. -Antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, Elsa la sujeto de sus perfectas y torneadas piernas y la levantó. Anna rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas y fue quien indicó el camino hasta la habitación, chocando contra cada mueble de su apartamento, pero nunca dejaron de besarse tan salvajemente.

Choco contra el colchón, y se tumbó en la cama. Anna se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, aun comiéndosela a besos. Las manos de la platinada exploraron cada parte del cuerpo de Anna sobre su vestido, tocando la ardiente piel de sus piernas, se deleitaba con cada curva, cada parte de la pecosa. Ambas se quitaron sus peinados, haciendo caer su cabello como agua de una cascada por sus espaldas. La hermosa cortina de mechones rojizos bailando y mezclándose junto a los rayos rubios cuando ambas se besaban.

Anna saltó como una vampira sobre el blanco cuello de Elsa, comenzando con besos y suaves mordidas, no queriendo apresurar o lastimar a su amada. Pasó sus manos bajo la camiseta de Elsa, disfrutando de la frialdad y suavidad de esa piel de porcelana. La platinada se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda con las descargas eléctricas que Anna dejaba con sus dedos.

Elsa tomó el fin del vestido de Anna, subiéndolo un poco, Anna se lo quitó arrojándolo por alguna parte de su habitación, besándose nuevamente. -Elsa. -Sintió su nombre en los labios de la pelirroja, ahogándola más en su pasión. Sonrió traviesamente al tocar los pechos de Anna, un poco más pequeños que los de ella, pero sin duda eran exquisitos, suaves, firmes, hermosos y quizá de un sabor extraordinario. Anna sintió el colchón en su espalda, indicando el cambio de posición. Ahora Elsa trabajaba sobre los pechos de su pecosa, ambos estaban duros, justo como sus rosados pezones, los mordió un par de veces, los llenó de besos y algunas caricias con su inexperta lengua, suspiró y dejó salir un leve gemido cuando sintió la mano de Anna sobre su cabello, invitándola a seguir con su tarea. Pausó, y se levantó total a horcajadas sobre su niña. Se deshizo de su camisón, dejando ver ese sexy sostén negro. Anna no lo podía creer, tuvo que tocarla para sentir algo tan glorioso. Sus manos se entrelazaron, y Elsa le guio hasta su seno derecho, donde la pelirroja pellizcó para sentir ese firme y grande manjar.

Las manos de Anna quitaron el short de Elsa, mientras la platinada hacía lo mismo con las bragas de Anna, volando ambas prendas por la habitación. -Déjame a mí. -Susurró la pelirroja, llevando ahora el control de los besos y las caricias. En un acto de valentía Elsa abrió el seguro de su sostén, haciéndolo caer sobre Anna. Dejando al descubierto sus bien formados y blancos senos. Se sonrojó un poco tímida ante la mirada de Anna, trató a cubrirse al ver como esta le estaba mirando. -¡No!. -Gritó por lo bajo. -Eres muy hermosa, más de lo que pude haber imaginado. -La platinada dejó que su niña se deleitara con sus senos, sintiendo esa lengua juguetona en ella. Pasaba entre sus senos, bajaba hasta el comienzo de sus bragas, dando vueltas en su ombligo y nuevamente subiendo hasta tomar un pezón como si fuera un biberón y succionando de él.

-Anna. -Susurraba la platinada en su oído, era delicioso. La rubia hacía un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, ninguna quería despertar a Liv, quien dormía en la habitación de junto. -Anna deslizó los dedos sobre las bragas de Elsa. -Espera. -Elsa cruzó las piernas, impidiéndole el camino.

-¿Te he hecho daño, Elsa?.

-No, nunca. -Suspiró. -Es que, soy virgen, Anna. ¿Va a dolerme?. -Sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Elsa tenía miedo.

-Podemos parar, no te obligaré. Lo haremos hasta que tú quieras.

-Pero yo lo deseo, Anna. Es sólo que...

-Tshhh. Si te hago algún daño, dímelo, y pararé.

-Nunca me harías daño, Anna. -Se besaron, pero estaba vez no en pasión, era un beso lleno de ternura y compasión. -Anna nuevamente le beso con suavidad, mirando lo hermosa que era. Su flequillo estaba sobre su frente, gracias al sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando entre emoción, nerviosismo y amor.

Anna introdujo un dedo, encontrando un ligero rastro de sangre, y escuchando un quejido de Elsa. La platinada mordió su cuello para callar los quejidos, y sus lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos. Anna movía lentamente el dedo, haciendo que Elsa se acostumbrase al movimiento. En cualquier momento el ardor y el malestar se convertiría en placer.

Después de un rato, muchas lagrimas limpiadas y muchos besos introdujo otro dedo cuando Elsa comenzó a mover sus caderas. Miró el rostro de Elsa, pero no encontró signos de malestar o incomodidad, así que aumentó la velocidad y curvó sus dedos en busca del clítoris para darle mayor placer. Sus gemidos eran tímidos y apenas audibles para el oído de la pelirroja. Aruñó la espalda de la pecosa, sintiendo como el frío de su cuerpo cambiaba por un calor casi insoportable, fue cuando sintió esas contracciones por todo su cuerpo, descargas eléctricas recorriéndole cada zona. Se aferró más a la espalda de Anna, enterrando sus dientes en el hombro de Anna cuando sintió un gran placer en su intimidad, su respiración cortada y sus venas pulsando, ayudando por calmar su alterado corazón.

-¿Estás bien?.

-De maravilla, Anna. -Giró sus cuerpos. Ahora ella estaba encima de la pelirroja, cada vez se enamoraba aun más de la vista. -Ahora te toca a ti. -Comenzó con besos suaves sobre los pechos de Anna, dejando un rastro de mordidas y chupetes por toda la suavidad de la morena piel. Le encantaba ese sabor salado que la mezcla de su sudor hacía, fue bajando poco a poco a través del vientre y estomago de la pelirroja, llegando a su sexo. Olió y saboreó por sobre éste, ese aroma a flores y fresas junto al sabor dulce como a chocolate era exquisito.

La inexperiencia de Elsa se hizo notar. Ella no tenía idea de como hacer sus movimientos, su lengua pasaba como si la vagina de Anna fuese un helado, pasando su lengua áspera por cada parte, sin llegar a estimular correctamente a Anna. Su lengua corría por los muslos y entrepierna de Anna, saboreando el jugo de su interior.

Anna se acomodó para conseguir un contacto entre las piernas de Elsa y comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo y lento ritmo de Elsa. Ambas disfrutaban de sus cuerpos, se deleitaban con los gemidos de la otra.

Anna empujaba con más fuerza en sus caderas, logrando un gemido mutuo de puro placer, y sus sexos mojados se embistieron, aumentando así la fuerza y el ritmo de las embestidas junto a los labios de Elsa gimiendo desesperadamente. La pelirroja gimió, sintiendo nuevamente su nombre en los labios de Elsa, acelerando y aumentando la fuerza, dejando que el último gemido recorriera toda su garganta y se ahogara en un beso, ambas temblando por el gran placer que aún recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Te amo. -Se tumbaron suavemente en la cama, tapándose con las húmedas sabanas y ambas quedando rotundamente dormidas. 

* * *

Sus melenas se enredaban de una forma hermosa, elaborando una danza colorida entre ellas. Elsa no quería moverse para nada. Su pecosa, dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho. Ambas tenían sus respiraciones y latinos sincronizados, siendo una misma desde anoche.

La luz del sol casi le golpeaba al asomarse por la ventana, el cuarto estaba frío y con un aroma primaveral. Sus cuerpos estaban aún tapados por las sabanas. Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amada, besándole sobre su cabello. Esta se despertó, viéndole entre sus ojos aún pegados por la somnolencia.

-Buenos días, Anna. -Dijo y le volvió a besar. -¿Cómo dormiste?.

-Fabulosa.

-Genial. -Le dio una suave caricia sobre sus rojas mejillas. -Es hora de levantarnos, es algo tarde.

-No. Quedémonos aquí. Dormidas por todo el día. Abrazadas.

Anna estaba preparando el desayuno cuando su teléfono sonó. -Hola... Si buenos días... No, No, para nada. Dígame... Sí, entiendo... Creo que no tengo más opción... Hasta luego. -Sintió las frías manos de Elsa rodeándole su cintura junto algunas besos en su cuello.

-Volvamos a la cama. Cambie de opinión.

-No. -Le besó. -El desayuno está listo. Prepárate, iré con Liv.

Liv abrazó la pierna de Elsa, siendo levantada por esta. -¿Dormiste bien, Liv?.

-Sí. Aunque ustedes hacían mucho ruido.

La pelirroja fue quien reaccionó -Ahh, es que. -Se puso nerviosa. -Tratamos de matar una mosca. Eso es todo.

-Sí. Una mosca. -Completó la rubia. Elsa besó y peinó a su niña. Levantándole su rubio flequillo. -Ve a lavarte las manos, Liv. El desayuno estará listo. -La bajó y la niña corrió en dirección al baño.

-Casi nos descubre. -Añadió Anna desde la cocina.

-Cerca. -Ambas se sonrojaron, recordando todo lo vivido.

Liv era quien se tragaba los pancakes sin ningún problema. Elsa terminó y limpió sus labios, mientras que Anna sólo los picaba, no parecía tener mucho antojo.

-Anna, ¿Te ocurre algo?.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Apenas has tocado tu comida.

-Es sólo que no tengo hambre. Es todo. 

* * *

Ella odiaba los estereotipos. Era partidaria de la opinión "No puedes juzgar a alguien por su nacionalidad, sexo o raza". Pero en algunos puntos ella misma decía "Una mujer no debe estar tras el volante". La chica de su izquierda tenía desde 8 cuadras atrás maquillándose en el retrovisor, y la de su derecha tenía 6 cuadras tomándose fotos al volante junto a su amiga. Entre ellas dos, dentro de ese auto se habían tomado más fotografías que Elsa en toda su vida. Pero NO era un problema de genero o raza, sino de intelecto, valores y sentido común. Cualquier idiota se piensa que conducir es sólo encender el auto y saber mover el volante, pues NO. Conducir es algo mucho más complicado. Respetar señales, limites, espacios, carriles, vueltas, y muchas más cosas... No es algo que se aprende de la noche a la mañana.

Su mano estaba entrelazada junto a la de Anna. Ambas con la mirada fija en el camino, arrulladas por la sonata de la noche.

-Mi exesposo sale en 3 días, Elsa. Me llamaron en la mañana, dándome indicaciones del proceso.

-¿Cuál?.

-Él quiere conocer a Liv, y el juez se lo ha otorgado. También me ha obligado ha apoyarlo con hogar. -El silencio incomodo fue lo único que les acompañó por el resto del día 

* * *

Toda la gente bailaba, el pelirrojo era el alma de la fiesta. Todos tomando cerveza y comiendo botanas, alabando al hombre de las patillas ridículas. "Bienvenido a casa" se leía sobre la sala.

Liv no estaba muy cómoda al ser abrazada por un completo extraño que se autodenominaba como su padre. El pelirrojo silenció a la gente, dándole golpes a su cerveza con su cuchara. -Estamos aquí celebrando, pero es penoso todo lo que he hecho. Tengo que recuperar muchas cosas, mi familia, mis 12 hermanos, mis padres y toda mi vida. Esta es una segunda oportunidad, y son escasas y eso merece una celebración.

-Tienes razón. -Dijeron algunos invitados.

-Así que quiero brindar por esa hermosa pelirroja que está ahí. Anna, gracias por esperar. Te amo, Anna. Salud.

Anna bajó la mirada, tomando en un fuerte abrazo a Liv cuando esta llegó a sus piernas, casi huyendo de aquel hombre.

El sudor le recorría por toda la espalda. Caía por su frente y mojaba todo lo que tocaba. Elsa tenía tiempo con ese motor "RB26DETT" de Nissan. Era demasiado fácil para ser modificado, lo difícil era concentrarse con todo ese ruido justo al lado de su departamento. Era momento de dejarlo antes de frustrarse aun más. Su concentración era nula en estas situaciones. Dejó el motor sobre la mesa de su sala. Tomó el arma de bajo de su cama, ensamblándola y poniéndola en su maletín.

Se puso su chaqueta con el copo de Nieve tras de esta. Salió de su apartamento, dejándolo justo como le agradaba, oscuro. Cuando salió pudo ver a una cierta pelirroja sentada en el suelo.

-Hola. -Dijo Anna.

-Hola.

-Lamento lo del ruido. Le hicieron una fiesta al cretino, y sus 12 hermanos y sus horribles padres no encontraron mejor lugar que mi hogar.

-Estaba por llamar a la policía.

-Lo hubieras hecho.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir por delante una bolsa de basura sostenida por una basura que jalaba a Liv insistente.

-Oye. -Dijo aquel hombre. -¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?. Estas mugrosas me ha platicado mucho de ti. -Dijo. -Me han dicho que les ayudaste. ¿Eso es? ¿Las ayudas? ¿Eso haces?.

Asintió.

-Eres comunicativa. Me gusta.

-Por nada.

-¿Y trabajas en películas?.

-Así es. -Una manada de pelirrojos salieron del departamento de Anna, altos y todos de piel blanca.

-¿Las ayudas o te follas a mi mujer?. -Los hombres se pusieron a su lado. Todos miraban con furia a Elsa.

-Yo me llevo eso, Hans. -Anna trató de intervenir.

-No, no. Ya me lo llevo. -Le dio la bolsa a Liv. -Ve y tírala. Es una orden.

-Tú no eres mi papá. -Susurró la pequeña. -Yo no tuve padre, y me alegro. -Arrojó la bolsa cerca de la salida de emergencia.

-Buenas noches, Anna. -Dijo, mirando por última vez a la pelirroja y fusilando a los 13 payasos con la mirada.

-Que tengas buenas noches, tremenda perra hija de puta. -Añadió Hans. 

* * *

Todo su ser le decía que no se fuera. Le imploraba volver y alejar a ese idiota de Anna y Liv. Algo en ese egoísta estaba mal, su actitud, su ser, su alto egoísmo. Jamás había odiado más a alguien que a Vince. Vince fue una calaña, una persona detestable y engreída.

-¿Me estás poniendo atención?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Me escuchaste?.

-Seguro. Enseguida lo hago.

-¿Qué harás?.

-Lo que me pediste.

-Te pregunté la causa de que estés tan distraída. Llevas minutos dándole vueltas a ese tornillo.

-Es nada.

-¿Es algo con Anna?.

-Sí. -Tiró la franela al suelo. -Es su ex. Hans. -Cerró el capo y se sentó sobre él. -El muy cabrón ahora vive con Anna.

-¿Ella le aceptó?.

-No. El juez le dio el derecho de conocer a Liv, y por ello se me pone agresivo.

-¿En serio?.

-Una actitud prepotente. Él quiere reconstruir su vida junto a ella, siendo que es un grosero ante ella, y Liv ni siquiera lo quiere ver.

-No tienes porque preocuparte. Es un maldito drogadicto, Elsa. Volverá a las andadas en unos días. -Tomó el cincho y lo ajustó en la tapa del auto. -Sólo no dejes que arrastre a las chicas junto a él.

-Lo mataría antes de que eso ocurriese.

-Buena idea. ¿Por qué no lo matas?. Puedes matar legalmente siempre y cuando la integridad, salud o vida de alguien esté en peligro.

-No. Seguramente Anna se enteraría.

-Pues págale a alguien. Seguramente aun debe droga o la protección que le dieron en la cárcel. Podrías mandar a Uriel, Eduardo o Claude. Ellos lo tomarían como un favor.

-¿Sería sospechoso?.

-Ni un poco. La policía lo tomará como una pelea entre bandas o un ajuste de cuentas.

-Lo dejaré vivir por el momento, hasta que pase algo entre él y yo.

-Solo recuerda la segunda enmienda.

-Bendita, ¿No?.

-Aunque si lo matas...

-No. Sería algo sospechoso ante los ojos de Anna.

-Para el pueblo sería un favor. Nos evitarás algo de impuestos por mantener a un maldito paracito vividor como él.

-Seguro. Ponle más cinchos a eso.

-Le puse dos.

-Cuatro a cada tapa. 

* * *

Volver a casa era algo poco placentero. No podía estar con Anna, no quería tener que soportar a Hans sentado en el sofá mientras bebe cerveza y finge ser una persona arrepentida.

Todo paso tan lento. Miraba a aquellos hombres saliendo del edificio, uno calvo, y el otro con un copete ridículamente alto. Ambos vestidos totalmente de negro. El calvo sostenía un martillo, y el otro un bate de béisbol. El calvo escondía un arma en su espalda baja, pasando lentamente al lado de Elsa, cambiando miradas y gestos agresivos.

-Anda. Está bien, niña. -Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo por el pasillo del elevador. -Ven. No tengas miedo. -inhaló muy profundo. -No le digas a mami. -La pequeña Liv se escondía tras un pilar del pasillo. -Es un secreto de padre e hija.

-Elsa... -La niña pronunció su nombre con tanta esperanza y miedo a la vez.

-Demonios. -Dijo Hans. Escupiendo la sangre retenida en su boca. Su estado era deplorable, sangre por todo el cuerpo, y múltiples heridas. -¿Vas a dejarme morir aquí? Seguro te alegra, ¿No?. -Soltó al sentir la sombra de la platinada sobre él.

Elsa pasó de él. Casi corrió con Liv. -¿Estás bien?. -Se arrodillo para quedar en su altura.

-Tengo miedo.

-Ven. -Le abrazó y levantó del suelo. -Vamos a casa, Liv. No mires atrás.

La dejó en su habitación, sentada en la cama y encendió su televisor. -¿Te hicieron daño, Liv?. -Cerró la ventana con el pasador, mirando a los hombres pasar entre ambos edificios.

-No.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?. -Se dio la vuelta y miró como la niña jugaba con algo entre sus manos. -¿Qué tienes ahí?. ¿Puedo verla?. -Extendió su mano, esperando el artefacto de la niña. ...Una bala calibre 32... -¿Uno de esos hombres te la dio?. ¿Quién fue?.

-Fue el pelón. Me dijo que no la perdiera.

-¿Te dijeron algo más?.

-Dijo que las próximas somos mi Mami y yo. Me dijo que nos golpearían y violarían si la perdía.

-¿Quieres que te la cuide?.

-Por favor.

-Quédate aquí. Vendré pronto. No salgas hasta que vuelva, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Sí. -Y cerró la puerta con la afirmación de la pequeña.

Arrastró a Hans hasta el elevador, luego por el pasillo y lo arrojó dentro del baño. Le sacaría explicaciones fuera como fuese. Se cruzó de brazos en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. El levantarse de Hans era débil, mostrando fuertes heridas en sus rodillas.

-¿Quiénes eran?.

-¿Vas a ir a pagarles, rubia estúpida?. ¿Eh, doble?. ¿Por qué quieres saber quiénes son?. -Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Hans se echó agua en el rostro, tratando de limpiarse las heridas. -¿Qué vas a hacer? -Comenzó a darle plamadas a cada mejilla del rostro de la rubia, derecha, izquierda, izquierda a derecha. -Respóndeme, perr...

-Escúchame, Pedazo de mierda, escoria y basura humana. -Lo tenía sodomizado, apretando su cuello contra su brazo. -Me vas a responder todas las preguntas que tenga. -Tomó el rastrillo del lavabo, y lo pasó muy fuerte por todo su cuello, subiendo hasta arrancarle la patilla izquierda. -Si te he mantenido con vida es por Anna, por Liv, porque no quiero que vean como te destripo lentamente, te saco los ojos de la cuenca y te obligo a comerlos, te arranco el corazón y te cocino lentamente en aceite. ¿Entiendes?. -Lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la bañera. -Empieza y más te vale no gritar. -Al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos dijo. -¿Vas a llorar, maldito?. -Lo pateó en la entrepierna con fuerza en repetidas ocasiones. -Tuviste el valor para meterte con esos gánster, ahora tenlo para enfrentarlos.

-Unos... Unos tipos quieren que... Que haga un trabajo y... Y no lo voy a hacer. Son ellos.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo?.

-Quieren que robe en un banco.

-¿Por qué?.

-Les debo dinero de protección en la cárcel. Eran 20.000. Pero tan pronto salí :"Ay, son 50.000". "No, la verdad son 100.000... 200.000". Mañana no sé cuanto va a ser.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

-Una pregunta excelente. -Tomó la toalla del baño y limpió la sangre de su cuello. -Dijeron que iban a lastimar a Anna y Liv.

-Entro... 

* * *

-Si yo manejo, vas a conseguir tu dinero. Me dices dónde empezar y a dónde vamos, a dónde vamos después. Te doy 5 minutos cuando lleguemos. Si pasa algo en esos 5 minutos, soy tuya. Pase lo que pase. Un minuto antes o después, te las arreglas solo. Yo no asisto mientras lo haces. No llevo armas... Sólo manejo...

Los matones estaban frente a ella. Uno a cada lado del contacto. Un hombre pelinegro, con arrugas por todo su rostro junto algunas cicatrices. Vestido de una forma tan ridícula, pantalones a la mitad de sus glúteos, mostrando su ropa interior, su camiseta sólo con el botón superior puesto, dejándola abierta hasta su entrepierna, y mucho, pero mucho "oro" colgando de él. Collares, anillos, brazaletes, y hasta en sus dientes. Aluminio pintado, eso ni siquiera brillaba. -Parece duro trabajar contigo. -Dijo él.

-No si nos entendemos.

-¿Qué hay que entender?.

-No puedo hacer esto solo. -Dijo el golpeado y morado Hans.

-Tienes a Mérida. -Dijo el viejo.

-Por favor...

-Es hermosa. Mírala. -La pelirroja dejó de fumar para ver al grupo, levantando su dedo medio en dirección al pelirrojo. -¿Por qué pones esa cara, perra?. -Dijo el viejo. -Lárgate de aquí. No te quiero en mi vista. -Le escupió. -¡Levántate! ¡Hans, Llévatela y cómprale algo bonito!.

-Vete al infierno. -Dijo la pelirroja cuando pasó junto a él.

-Bien, rubia. -Habló el viejo ahora entre ellos 4. -Este es el trato. -Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, anotando en su palma. -Esto es para Mérida... Esto es para ese idiota, menos lo que me debe. Y esto es para ti.

"Jodete, perra" Decía su palma.

-¿Sigues interesada?.

-Seguro...

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?.

-Cuando recibas tu dinero, la deuda de Hans está saldada. Se sale para siempre. Nunca te vuelvas a acercar a su familia... ¡A MI FAMILIA!... ¿Entiendes?...


End file.
